


水晶洞窟

by Camelotfullmoon



Series: 梅林三部曲 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 114,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 玛丽斯图尔特的梅林三部曲之一 由于网上只有英文原版及上世纪80年代竖排繁体台版（徐淑贞译） 纸质译本也无从购得 为了能让更多人欣赏到这一优秀作品 故将台版手打为简体中文便于阅读 不定期更新（会尽量做到一周一章） 侵删





	1. Chapter 1

啊！梅林，  
深居于水晶洞的光华中，  
可否预知迢遥人世，  
会有一名行吟歌手，  
其歌声可抹去亚当在原野波浪间所刻镂的沟畦？  
可否测知淹忽岁月中，  
能有一名奔跑勇将，  
其速度，可跨越历史的门庭，  
将智慧之果重悬于生命树上？  
你的法术，能否显现  
沉睡于深闺中的新娘，  
缭绕于雪堆里的白画，  
和禁锢于塔中的时光？

前言 黑暗王子

如今，我已老迈。其实，当我辅佐亚瑟加冕为王时，我的全盛时期就算过去了，从那时以后的岁月，比起早期的生活，就是觉得暗淡，而且褪色许多；好像我的生命之树随着他灿出繁花茂叶，而今只有枯黄入土的份。  
所有的老人都有这种“昨日之事已模糊，早期的记忆反而更加鲜明与多彩多姿”的现象。连我童年的生活都栩栩如生地镶上欢乐的金边；像白墙前一棵娇艳欲滴的果树，那样突出；也像风雨欲来前在狂飙中招展的巨旗，那样有力。  
我相信记忆中往事的色彩一定比事实更为光鲜。黑暗里，我以年轻而好奇的心情，检视着失落已久，而今不再感觉痛苦的过去。记忆像许多散落的卷轴，只是已非原先那副老朽如气泡的骨架，而是另一个年青稚嫩，轻灵如春风，自由如空气的梅林。  
近期的往事就不同了，他们热辣辣且带着阴影，就像火中观物一般，事实上这正是我现在最好的写照。自从我因老迈而被降级后，所余的就只有这几桩雕虫小技，再也不能称之为法力。我仍然看得见某些异象……虽然不十分清楚，也不似往日般随传随到，而是像小孩由火中看到的如梦似幻的影象。我还能使火舌高照或消失，想不到这桩最简单、最易学的魔术，竟然也是记得最长久的。  
最初浮现的记忆是一片伸手不见五指的黑暗，这并不是我自己的记忆中事，稍后你就能知道它的来源。这场过去的梦的确不像记忆，而是存在血液中，自我的生命开始孕育就有了的某些东西，对这件事我始终确认不移。对我而言生命的认知起源于我的祖先，也将流传给我的后代。  
这就是那天晚上的事。我相信所看到的都是真的故事。  


当时天很黑，洞里一片阴冷，他捡了枯木燃起一小堆火，虽然烟雾熏人，倒也多少带来一点暖意。雨已经下了一整天，洞口还滴着水，一条稳定的水柱溢出井口，浸湿了底下的土地。他已有好几次不耐地离开山洞，现在更走过崖下，来到系马的小林内。  
随着薄暮来临，雨也停了，代之而起的是一片升至膝盖的高度的雾。树木像一群无主的游魂，低头吃草的马儿似湖上的天鹅；那安静的程度，使一片灰色的大地更像来自阴间般地不真实。他曾撕碎一条披巾，把布片缠住马衔以免任何声音泄露他的行踪。这马衔是镀金的，而披巾是丝质的，因为他是一位王子，所以要是被人逮住，一定必死无疑。而当年的他只有18岁。  
突然一阵轻柔的蹄声自谷中传来，他机警地侧耳倾听，呼吸不由得急促起来，缓缓抽出的宝剑闪着寒芒，灰马也停止吃草，线条优美的头部浮嵌在白雾中，鼻孔规律地嗡动着，却没任何声息。男孩发出会心微笑。现在蹄声渐近，薄暮中出现一匹棕色的小马，马背上是位少女，裹在黑色大斗篷下的倩影显得非常娇小。她一勒缰绳，小马便停住脚步，仰起头来，释出一声长长的嘶鸣。小骑士不悦地低声喝斥，滑下马背，伸手去拉马勒。她焦急地四下张望，直到她看见持剑站在林边的年青人。  
“一队骑兵也不像你这样吵。”他说。  
“我不知这么快就到了，雾里看每件东西都怪怪的。”  
“没人看见你吧？安全吗？”  
“够安全了。前两天根本就动弹不得，路上日夜都有巡逻。”  
“果然如我所料。”他微微一笑。“不过，你总算来了。把缰绳给我。”他把马带进林中系好，然后低头吻她。  
好一会儿后，她推开他。“我不能久留。我把东西都带来了，即使我明天不能来——”她看到缠了布的马衔，饱饱的鞍袋，不觉停下话来。她的手紧张地捂住胸口，他赶忙抚着她的手背，并用手臂环着她。“噢，”她说。“我知道了，昨夜做梦的时候我就知道了，你要走了？”  
“我不得不走，就是今天晚上。”  
她沉默了一会，然后幽幽地说：“多久？”  
他故意会错意地说：“我们只有一两个小时。”  
她出神地说：“你，会回来的。”却又不让他开口地抢着说：“不，不行，再也不行了。我们已经说定了，而且时间不多。我只是来看看你是否安全，并且希望你平安回来。告诉你，我有预感，我看得见那些异象。你会回来的。”  
“这种事不需要异象，我也需要回来一趟。你就静静听我说——”  
“不。”她再次打断他，几乎是生气地说：“还有什么好说的？我们正在浪费那仅有的一个小时。还是进去吧。”  
他动手取下那件斗篷前襟上的宝石扣夹，然后伸手拥住她，朝洞口走去。  
“好吧！我们进去。”

第一部 斑鸠

1

舅父肯莱克回家的那天，我刚满六岁。  
我清晰地记得，第一次看到舅父时，他是个身材高挑的年青人，性情像外祖父一样刚烈，有着和母亲一样美丽的湛蓝的眼睛及红发。九月的某个黄昏，将近日落时，他带着一小队人马回到马利都南。我年纪还小，只能留在长型的旧式房子里，和织布的妇人们为伍。母亲也坐在织布机前，我还记得她所织的布，是红底配着窄绿花边。我坐在地上，用右手对着左手玩羊跖骨游戏。阳光透过窗子斜射进来，把地上的地砖照映得如同一方方闪亮的金砖。蜜蜂在窗外的花草上嗡嗡叫着，连咔哒咔哒的织布声，都显得有气无力。妇人们一边织布，一边交头接耳地轻声交谈。我的保姆莫拉薇，正在一方阳光的照射下，坐在椅上呼呼大睡。  
中庭传来嘀嗒的马蹄声及喧哗的人声，织布声忽然停了下来，接着，妇女们的交谈声也静止了。莫拉薇睡意犹存地醒过来，也瞪起眼来张望。母亲坐得笔挺，抬起头凝神倾听，连梭子都不小心掉在地上。我发觉她和莫拉薇对望了一眼。  
我快要走到窗口时，莫拉薇尖声叫住我，那种声音仿佛有什么事要发生似的，于是我回头乖乖地走到她身边。她整理了一下我的衣服，拉平我的领子，并且替我梳梳头发。我想这位来客必定是位重要人物，而且他显然将要会见我，我觉得很兴奋，也很诧异，因为我已经惯于被人遗忘在角落里。莫拉薇替我梳头时，我耐心地站着。母亲和莫拉薇迅速地交谈了几句话，我没有注意听，也听不太懂，只是倾听着外面的马嘶及人声。那些口音既非威尔斯音，也不是拉丁口音，而是像莫拉薇一样，带着一些小不列颠口音的塞尔特腔。  
我听到外祖父的大笑声，另外有一个声音回答他。接着，外祖父必定把来客引进房里，因为人声渐渐小了，只剩下叮当的马蹄声。  
我推开莫拉薇，跑到母亲身边。  
“是谁啊？”  
“我弟弟肯莱克王子。”母亲没有看我，只是指指地上的梭子，我拾起梭子交给她。她缓慢而呆板地重新织起布。  
“那么，战事已经结束啰？”  
“早就结束了，你舅父这一向是在南方陪侍大王。”  
“现在第维德舅父死了，所以他必须回来，对吗？”  
第维德是王上的长子与继承人，由于胃部痉挛，他突然暴病死亡。他的遗孀爱伦没有子女，所以已经回到娘家。当然，总免不了有些毒杀之类的流言，不过没有人当真，因为第维德是位勇敢而谨慎的武士，大家都很喜欢他。  
我又问道：“别人说他快要结婚了，是不是真的？”我一想到热闹无比的结婚大典，就兴奋不已。  
“母亲，他会不会和凯莉雯结婚呢？第维德舅父既然去世了……”  
“什么？”母亲吓了一跳，放下梭子望着我。但当她看到我无邪的表情时，怒意就消除了，不过仍然皱着眉说道：“你从哪里听来这些消息？不管你懂不懂这些事，以后都不许再谈，赶快忘了！”接着又缓慢地织起布来，并且说：“梅林，你听着，待会儿他们来看你时，你要乖乖地不许多话。懂吗？”  
“是的，母亲。”我当然懂，我已经习惯于远远地躲开国王。“可是他们会来看我吗？为什么挑上我呢？”  
母亲用一种略带讽刺的语调说道：“你说呢？”  
她又继续织布，她正在缝织绿花边，连我都看得出来她织错了图案。不过这种图案看来还不错，所以我什么都没说，只是静静地看着她织布。好一会儿，门帘终于被掀开，有两个人进来。  
外祖父穿着一件蓝黄相间，滚金边的袍子，肯莱克则穿着黑袍子——后来我才发现他一向都穿黑衣服，他手上及肩上都配戴着宝石。和外祖父比起来，他显得年轻又英挺，但是却精明狡猾得像狐狸。  
母亲站起身来，她穿着深褐色的便袍，头发柔软光亮得如同丝缎一样。但是两个男人都没有看她，仿佛房里除了织布机外，只有我一个人。  
外祖父把头一歪，说道：“出去！”所有织布的妇人都安静地快步走出房。莫拉薇站在原地不动，但是外祖父锐利的眼睛瞪了她一眼之后，她也一言不发地走了出去，只敢在经过他们身边时，由鼻孔里轻哼了一声。于是，众人的眼光又集中在我身上。  
“这就是你姐姐的私生子！”国王说：“到这个月满六岁了。长得像撒旦的小魔鬼似的。瞧瞧他，黑头发，黑眼睛，像从荒山僻野里捡来的小杂种一样。你如果告诉我他是魔鬼生的，我也会深信不疑。”  
舅父问母亲道：“是谁的野种？”  
“傻子，你以为我没问她吗？”外祖父说：“我打得她都快小产了，她也一个字都不说。有些人传说，她是被那些专在夜里与年轻女人睡觉的魔鬼所害的。看这个小杂种的长相，也许这种传说是对的！”  
身高六呎而又全身金光闪闪的肯莱克，低头望了望我。他的蓝眼和母亲的眼睛一样清澈，鹿皮靴上的泥土已经干了，不过身上还带着汗味和一点马味。他一路风尘仆仆回到城里，连身上都还没清洗就先来看我。我还记得他看着我的眼神。母亲在一旁静静地站着，外祖父则像一向动的时候一样，皱着眉，大声而急促地呼吸着。  
“过来！”舅父说。  
我向前走了几步，但是不敢走得太近。近看之下，舅父显得更高了。他俯身望着我说：“你叫什么名字？”  
“梅林·恩利斯。”  
“恩利斯，意思是光明的孩子，属于神的孩子？真不像魔鬼生的杂种的名字！”  
他温和的声音给了我不少勇气。于是我又放大了胆说：“别人都叫我梅林纳斯，是罗马文中猎鹰的意思。”  
外祖父哼了一声说：“猎鹰！”并且轻蔑地把手镯摇晃得叮当作响。  
“一只小猎鹰！”我抗议地说道，接着就在舅父的凝视下闭上嘴。  
舅父抚着自己的面颊，然后扬眉望着母亲道：“对我们这种基督教家庭而言，是很奇怪的选择，对不对？妮妮安，这个小杂种的父亲大概是罗马人吧？”  
母亲抬起脸说：“我怎么知道呢？那时候是深夜啊！”  
舅父脸上闪过一抹有趣的表情，国王却生气地大叫：“你看，就是这些——谎话、巫术、傲慢无理！好了，女人，好好地做你的工作，管住你的私生子，别让我看到，现在你弟弟回来了，我们会找个人安排你们母子。肯莱克，你应该赶快娶妻生子，我的心愿就了结了！”  
“是啊！我也认为如此。”肯莱克平静地说。接着他们转开身，注意力也移开了，两人都没有再碰过我。我松开拳头，慢慢地向后退了一步，再退一步。  
“可是，别人说您也娶了一位新后，而且怀孕了，对吗？”舅父对他父亲说。  
“没那回事！你真该赶快结婚！我老了，年岁又不太平静，至于这孩子，”——我的血液又冻住了——“不用管他了，不论他父亲是谁，既然六年都没有来认领，现在也一定不会来了。即使他是大王佛提吉恩的儿子，也于事无补。他老是独自躲在角落里，不敢和别的孩子玩，甚至连他自己的影子都害怕。”  
他转过身去，肯莱克和母亲互相交换了会心的眼光。然后他又低头看看我，笑了笑。  
虽然太阳已经下山了，我忽然觉得满室生辉，余温犹存。  
肯莱克说：“毕竟，他只是孩子，不要对他太凶。父王，您当年还征服过比他强壮好几倍的人呢！”  
“你是指自己吧？哼！”  
“那自然是不在话下了。”  
国王在门口又皱眉望了我一眼，然后不耐烦地把斗篷披在肩上，说：“算了吧！不管他的死活，我可饿了。晚餐时间早过了，不过你大概要先洗个你所谓的罗马澡吧？我警告你，你走了以后，我们可从来没点过火炉……”  
他一边说着，一边走了出去。我发觉母亲松了一口气，坐下来。舅父伸出一双手对我说：“来，梅林，我要一边洗你们威尔斯的冷水澡，一边听你说话。我们同样是王子，总得彼此了解一下。”  
我迟疑地站着，因为母亲静静地坐着，什么也没说。  
“来！”舅父和颜悦色地说道。我立刻跑到他身边。

那一晚，我又钻进地下的热气坑。  
这是我自己的秘密道路，我可以躲开那些大男孩，独自玩我的游戏。外祖父说我“老是独自躲在角落里”是对的，可是尽管别的皇族子弟在游戏中常常把我当做攻击的目标，我躲开他们倒不是由于害怕。起初，这个热气坑下的通道的确是我的避难所，但是后来我却对皇宫各房间地下通道的所在发生了更大的兴趣。  
外祖父的宫殿从前是某些罗马贵族的房子，他们会经沿着河谷，把房子四周几哩都开辟为良田。房子经过多次天灾人祸之后，虽然已经疮痍满目，但是房子的主体还在。厨师及佣仆们都在从前的奴隶房里工作，浴室还保留着，不过到处都是修补的痕迹，屋顶也老像要被风掀掉。我早已忘了火炉的模样，只记得煮饭通常是在天井里起火。  
我的秘密王国的入口是汽锅室的送风口，就在破旧的汽锅底下，只有成人膝盖那么高，被一些杂草及汽锅上垂落下的一块破铁片遮盖住了。由这个秘道可以通到浴室底下，但是因为多年不用，连我都觉得凌乱污秽不堪。于是我由王宫大厅底下的另一条通道进去。这儿的暖气设备建设得很良好，也保存得很完善，所以地板下面干燥而且空气流通。当然，某些地方的柱子已经倒塌下来，地上到处都是瓦砾，但是整条通道还是完整而安全，即使我爬到国王的寝室下，也没有人会看到或听到。  
不过，万一被人家发现，一定会被修理一顿，因为他们会认为我一定窃听了不少秘密。事实上，我从来没有打过这种主意。有一次，我险些被人发现：一天下午，莫拉薇以为我和别的孩子在一起，那些孩子又以为我和莫拉薇在一起。老是和我作对的狄尼士，把一个小男孩用力由屋顶上推下来，男孩跌断了腿，放声大哭。莫拉薇跑过去，发现我居然不在那儿，于是大声叫唤。我听到她的叫声，赶紧从地道里跑出来。我胡乱编了个理由，结果被莫拉薇打了两个耳光，还训了一顿。自此以后，我再也不敢在白天去地道。只敢在晚上莫拉维入睡后，偶尔悄悄溜去。这时，宫里大部分的人也都入睡了。除非宫里有什么盛宴，或是外祖父正在款待宾客，我才会听到他们的谈话或歌声。有时，我也会爬到母亲寝室下的通道，听她和侍女谈话。不过一晚我听到她大声祈祷，并且提到我的名字“恩利斯”，然后是她的哭声，后来我又爬到另一条通道，经由王后欧尔雯的房间下。欧尔雯常常和她的女伴弹着竖琴唱歌，直到外祖父沉重地踏着走廊回来，音乐才静止。  
不过，我爬进地道并不是为了这些事情，而是因为我觉得在地道里，我可以做自己的主人，除了死亡之外，什么都不怕。  
通常，我都会爬到我的“洞窟”去。那是通风系统的一部分，顶部已经崩落了，所以可以望见天空。自从有一天半夜，我抬头望见一颗星后，我就一直很喜爱这个秘密王国。此后每当我夜晚进去时，都会蜷伏在用偷来的厩舍草料所铺成的床，望着星辰慢慢逝去，而且要和老天打赌：假如在我离开前，月亮出现在通风口的话，我第二天的愿望就会实现。  
那一晚，月光高悬，刚好由通风口射进来，皎洁的光芒照在我脸上，让我觉得好像饮着清凉的泉水。我静静地享受着，直到月亮及星辰都完全消逝。  
回房的途中，我经过舅父的房间下。他正和一个康瓦尔来的人聊天。我担心被发现，所以迅速地爬过，只听到一些片段的谈话。  
我正要越过墙角到邻室时，肩部不小心碰到地道中掉落的一些碎瓦片，发出了不小的声响。  
康瓦尔来的人倏然住口道：“什么声音？”  
肯莱克清晰的声音说：“没什么！大概是小老鼠在地板下乱窜。老实说，这座王宫都快倒塌了！”  
接着是推开椅子的声音，脚步声走出房门，慢慢远去。我似乎听到酒瓶声及咕噜咕噜的倒酒声，于是我慢慢地沿着墙角爬开。  
但是他们又回来了。  
“即使她拒绝也没有关系。无论如何，她都不会留在这儿。老实说，即使他亲自找来，我也不怕，因为她说她的心早已寄托在更崇高的宗教上了。”  
“只要你相信她就好。”  
“是的，我相信她。我已经四处打听过了，人人都是这么说。”舅父笑道：“谁知道究竟如何呢？在这场戏之前，我们也许要感谢她心事已经有所寄托！只要她全心全意放在那上面，就省了我们许多麻烦了。”  
“那孩子怎么办呢？”  
“那孩子？”  
我凝神听着，我必须知道那究竟和我什么关连，何况今夜我看到月亮。舅父的声音有点儿不经心，甚至可以说有点放纵。  
“噢！对了，那孩子！他是个聪明的孩子，也很乖巧。我会把他带在身边，亚伦，记着，我很喜欢那孩子。”  
接着，他叫仆人进来添酒，我趁机赶紧爬走。  
此后几天，我果然跟随舅父四处奔波，我从来没有想到，一个二十一岁的大人，不见得会喜欢一个六岁的小鬼老跟在身旁。莫拉薇抓到机会，就责骂我。但是母亲似乎感到很高兴及安慰，总是叫莫拉薇别管我。


	2. Chapter 2

2

那年夏天很热，也很太平。肯莱克刚回家那几天，没有做什么工作，偶尔和他父亲或随从在田地或河谷中骑马散心。  
南威尔斯是个可爱的国家，青山翠谷，花香四溢，牛肥羊壮，橡树园中满是鹿群，春天来临时，杜鹃在枝头高唱。不过到了冬天，就有狼群出没，四处飘着白雪。  
马利都南位于入海口，旁边有一条托比斯河，不过威尔斯人都称它为泰威河。这儿的河谷平坦而宽阔，泰威河流过山间的沼泽及水草地。整个城位于北岸的高地上，此处土地干燥，前接与西尔隆相通的大道，南边的一座石桥则通往王宫。除了外祖父自己的寝宫，及他仔细整修过的罗马堡垒，作为驻军之地外，马利都南最好的建筑物要数位于河岸边的修院了。修道院中的修女自称为圣彼得修院，不过城里人大都称之为“泰尔玛修道院”。其实在我小时候，就有人称这座修道院为“西尔梅汀修道院”，所以并不像一般人所传说，这座修道院是因我而命名的。事实上，我和这些都是依据本城所尊奉的神祗而命名的。不过由以下我所叙述的故事中，可以看出本城的确因我而增色不少。但不可否认的，那位神却是先我而存在，即使我现在拥有他的山，那也是因为他愿意与我共享。  
外祖父的宫殿就在河边的果园中，沿着苹果树爬上围墙顶，可以欣赏由南方骑马来的人，也可以看到随波逐流的船只。  
虽然我只许捡拾落在地上的苹果，而不准上树攀折，但是莫拉薇从来不禁止我爬到墙头，因为这样一来她能比王宫里任何人都先知道有新访客进城。果园尽头有一座高起的土台，土台后有一面弯曲的石墙，可以挡风。莫拉薇常常会拿着女红，坐在土台后打上好几小时的瞌睡，直到我报出新访客的姓名，她才会醒来。  
肯莱克回来之后大约八天的一个炎热下午，我又坐在墙头张望，桥上及路上都没有行人，只有一位衣衫褴褛的老人，低头在墙角下拾取被风吹落的果实。  
我看看莫拉薇，她正低着头打瞌睡，女红都掉在地上。我把吃完的苹果核扔在地上，偏过头望着附近一棵树上累累的果实，其中有一个又红又大，使我垂涎欲滴。我目测了一下距离，猜想我大概可以攀到，于是准备爬那棵树。  
正当我快要摘到苹果时，突听到桥上传来一声呼啸，接着是哒哒的马蹄声，我吓了一跳，赶紧站稳双脚，然后拨开树叶，望着桥面，只见一队人马正朝着城里奔驰而来。一个骑着一匹高大棕色马的人，在最前面带队。  
那人既不是肯莱克，也不是外祖父，因为他所穿的衣服颜色我没有见过。等他靠近城门时，我发现那领队是位黑发黑须的陌生人，衣服也不是我所熟悉的式样，胸前闪着金色徽章。全队大约有五十余人。  
我脑中忽然清晰地闪过“兰斯卡的格兰王”几个字，我不知道自己为什么会想到这个名字，也许是我某天在地道中听来的吧？或者是梦境中得来的呢？那队兵士的枪尖和盾牌，在阳光的反射下刺得我张不开眼。  
兰斯卡的格兰王，要来娶我母亲，并且带着我一起到外地去。母亲成了王后，而我……  
他已经抵达山脚了，我半滑半爬地下了树。  
“如果她拒绝呢？”我还记得康瓦尔来的那人这么说。而我舅父接着说：“即使她拒绝也没有关系……即使他亲自来找我也不怕……”  
兵士在桥边休息着，武器的锵锵声在静静的下午显得格外响亮。  
他亲自来了，他已经到了。  
我正要踏上墙头时，一脚落空，险些掉到地上，幸亏我赶紧抓住一根树枝。这时我听到莫拉薇尖叫着：“梅林！梅林！天哪！这孩子又跑到哪儿去了？”  
“在这儿！莫拉薇！马上就下来了！”  
我下到地上时，莫拉薇已经撩着裙子跑了过来。  
“桥上是什么声音？我听到好多马蹄声，好像有一大队兵士。天哪！瞧瞧你的衣服！破了那么大一个洞！从头到脚都是泥土，像个小乞丐似的。”  
她伸手要揍我，我赶紧闪开：“我不小心跌倒了，对不起！我正要爬下来告诉你，有一队外地来的兵士到了。是兰斯卡的格兰王，他穿着红斗篷，胡子是黑色的。”  
“兰斯卡的格兰王？兰斯卡离我出生的地方只有二十哩呢！我真不懂，他来做什么？”  
我看了她一眼：“你不知道吗？他是来娶我母亲的。”  
“胡说！”  
“是真的！”  
“胡说！我怎会不知道？梅林，这些话不可以再乱说了，否则会引起麻烦的。你从哪里听来这些消息？”  
“我忘了，别人告诉我的。我想大概是妈妈说的吧！”  
“胡说！你明知道不是。”  
“那大概是听别人说的。”  
“听人家说的！别人说小猪的耳朵很长，你一定是小猪投胎。你笑什么？”  
“没什么！”  
莫拉薇把手放在唇上说：“你听了太多不该听的话，我早就警告过你好多次了！难怪别人都那么说。”  
在这种情况下，我通常都闭上嘴溜走，免得惹来更大的麻烦，可是这天我实在太兴奋，于是又大胆地辩道：“是真的！你马上就会知道是真的！我从哪里听来的又有什么关系呢？我真的不记得了，可是我知道这是真的！莫拉薇——”  
“怎么？”  
“格兰王是我父亲，我亲生的父亲。”  
“什么？”她把尾音拖得像锯子划过一样。  
“你不知道吗？连你都不知道吗？”  
“是啊，我是不知道——奇怪！你怎么会知道他的名字？”她抓住我的肩膀，用力摇我：“你又怎么知道他就是格兰王？谁都没提起他会来，连我都不知道！”  
“告诉你，我不记得我在哪儿听来，也不记得人家是怎么说的。我只是听过他的名字，知道他要来见国王谈我母亲的事情。莫拉薇，我们就会渡海到小不列颠去（注：即不列塔尼，位于今法国北部），你也会和我们一起去。你会喜欢的，对不对？那儿是你的家乡。也许我们会——”  
她的双手用力握了我的肩一下，我住口不说。一名国王的近卫喘息着跑过来说：“国王命令这孩子赶快到大厅去。”  
莫拉薇问道：“是谁来了？”  
“国王命令他快去，我四处都找遍了，才找到你们！”  
“是谁来了？”  
“不列塔尼的格兰王。”  
莫拉薇像受惊的鹅一样，发出嘶嘶声，然后放开握住我的手，问道：“那和这孩子有什么关系？”  
“我怎么知道？”那人又高又壮，在这个大热天里跑得上气不接下气。“我只知道，王上召了妮妮安公主和这孩子到大殿去。如果他不赶紧去见国王，恐怕会挨鞭子的，不过我可以告诉你，自从这个人来了之后，国王心情就不佳。”  
“好，好，好，你先回去说我们马上就来！”  
那人迅速地走了。莫拉薇转身抓住我的手臂说：“唉！天哪！”  
莫拉薇是全城收藏护符最多的人，她每次经过路边的祠庙都会进去膜拜一下，也不管所供奉的是什么神。不过事实上她是个基督徒，碰到有麻烦的时候，更会变得特别虔诚。  
“真是的！偏偏这孩子今天下午穿着这么破旧的衣裳。好了，快点！否则我们两人都会有麻烦。”  
她匆忙地赶着我上路，一边向神明祈祷着，一边催我快走，同时喃喃地说道：“最亲爱的圣彼得！为什么我要偏偏挑今天在中餐时吃鳗，又睡得那么熟？”  
她把我推进房说：“快把这件破衣裳脱掉，换上体面的衣服，待会儿我们就知道王上为什么召你去了。快点！快点！”  
我和莫拉薇共住的房间既小又黑，就在佣仆房旁边。虽然常常有一股煮东西的味道从厨房传来，但是并不讨厌。我也喜欢窗外长满青苔的梨树，夏日的早晨，总有鸟儿在树上唱歌。我的床就在这个窗旁，构造非常简单，只是在木架上铺着厚木板，没有任何雕刻，甚至连床头都没有。莫拉薇曾私下向别的仆妇批评道，这根本不像个王孙的房间，而她对我只说是为了便于接近其他佣仆。不过我认为这样已经很舒适了，因为莫拉薇总替我准备一个干净的草垫，及一个柔软的棉垫，一点也不比外祖父房间旁的母亲床铺逊色。莫拉薇自己在门旁准备了一个小草床，有时狼犬抓完跳蚤，就会在她身旁睡下，有时男仆赛狄克也会和她同榻而眠。赛狄克是撒克逊人，很久以前被俘虏来，已经娶了一位本地女郎，但是不幸死于难产，孩子也没能保存。赛狄克还是很满足地生活着。  
我曾问莫拉薇为什么要让狗睡在房里，又臭又脏，我忘了她的答案，不过不用说我也知道，如果有人在夜里进房狗就会大叫——赛狄克当然是例外，狗看到他时，顶多摇摇尾巴，把床空出来让给他。莫拉薇从未提起他，我也不曾。像我那么小的小孩，应该一觉睡到天明，但是我却常在半夜醒来，静静躺着凝望天上的星辰。赛狄克和莫拉薇之间究竟如何，我毫不知情，也并不在意，只觉得他在夜里帮忙照顾我，而莫拉薇则在日间照顾我。  
我的衣服挂在靠墙一个木橱中。木橱的年代已久，橱门上绘着一些神像，我想原本是来自罗马的。现在图画已经污损了，不过仍然可以隐约看出，是一个男人持刀面对一头公牛，另外一人拿着一捆牛角。角落里还有一个模糊的人影，手持着一支手杖，头上发散出像阳光似的光芒。橱子是用杉木造的，莫拉薇通常都亲自洗我的衣服，并且放些青草在衣服旁。  
现在莫拉薇拉开破旧的橱门，拿出我最好的一套衣服——绿底配红边。她叫唤女仆拿水来，一名女仆跑着端水进来，不小心泼了一些水在地上，遭莫拉薇责骂了一番。  
一名胖仆人喘息着跑来催我们，我们整装完毕，穿过弯曲的长廊走到大厅。  
国王接待来客的大厅，是间轩敞的房间，地上用黑、白两色瓷砖拼成一幅神与花豹的图案。不过已经被经常移动的笨重家具，以及进进出出的靴子糟蹋得破旧不堪了。房间的一端面向着廊柱，这一面的地上有一个破旧的石火炉，冬季时就在这儿升火。旁边的地板及柱子都被熏成烟黑色。另一端高起的台上有一把外祖父的大座椅，旁边另一张较小的椅子则是为王后设的。  
此刻国王就端坐在那张大椅上，肯莱克站在他右方，王后欧尔雯坐在左方。欧尔雯是外祖父的第三任妻子，年纪比我母亲还小，沉默寡言，头发乌黑，皮肤雪白，长辫垂膝，歌声非常优美，做得一手好女红，但是除此之外便别无所长。我想母亲除了喜欢她之外，也带着蔑视。一般说来她们的相处尚称融洽。我听莫拉薇说过，自从几年前第二任王后吉妮斯去世，欧尔雯掌理中宫之后，母亲的生活就愉快多了。即使欧尔雯像吉妮斯那样蔑视、欺侮我，我还是会喜欢她的音乐才能。不过她一向都对我不即不离，和颜悦色。国王不在时，她还教我简单的乐曲，并且让我弹奏她的竖琴。我很喜爱这些，但是她和我都知道国王并不赞同，所以我们总是悄悄进行，连我母亲都不知情。  
她现在并没有注意我。事实上，整个大厅中只有狄尼士在看我。狄尼士站在欧尔雯椅旁，他是外祖父和一名女仆所生的私生子，现年七岁，有着像外祖父一样的红发及暴躁脾气。他体格壮硕，目中无人，自从他五岁时偷骑他父王的一匹马，逛遍全城而毫发无伤后，就很得国王宠爱。国王赏赐他一把匕首及一柄镀金的短剑。狄尼士自封为王子，并且自此以后对待同是私生子的我极尽凌辱之能。他现在毫无表情地望着我，但是用左手做了一个轻蔑的动作，然后又一言不发地放下手。  
我在走道上踌躇了一下，莫拉薇在背后替我理一理衣服，就推着我向前走，同时说：“挺起胸，快点进去，王上不会吃掉你的！”然后好像为了要否认这句话，把她的护符弄得咔啦咔啦作响，开始喃喃地祈祷。  
大厅里站满了人，大部分我都认识，另外几位陌生人可能就是我在墙头看到的那队人。他们的领袖坐在国王右边，四周站满了他的兵士。他就是领队的那人，满脸络腮胡，鼻子英挺，粗壮的手臂伸在红色斗篷外。母亲站在国王左边的台下，由两名侍女陪伴着。我喜欢看母亲现在的模样，乳白的棉质长袍垂到地上，外面罩着一件蓝色披风，头发泻瀑般垂直地披在肩后，脸色苍白而严肃，真是不折不扣的公主。  
我忙于思索狄尼士的手势，母亲严肃的神情，低垂的双眼，以及四周静默的人群，所以没有时间注意外祖父。我向前迈了一步，还是没有人移动或说话。忽然间，外祖父双手用力拍了椅子把手一下，倏地起立，连椅子都向后倒退了一步。  
外祖父气得满脸通红，眉头在愤怒的蓝眼上纠结在一起。他看了母亲一眼，然后大声叫道：“气死我也！”络腮胡的男人对外祖父说了些话，我听不太懂。同时，肯莱克碰碰国王的手臂，也低声说了几句话。国王迟疑了一下，然后重浊地说：“随你吧！等会再说。带他们到这里来！”然后对我母亲清晰地说：“妮妮安，我告诉你，事情不会就此结束的。六年了，可真受够了！  
他把右边斗蓬挽到肩上，对他儿子摇摇头，然后由台上走下来，用右手挽着络腮胡男人，一道走向房门。王后欧尔雯和女侍悄悄跟在后面，狄尼士脸上带着狡狯的微笑跟在欧尔雯身后。母亲一动也不动，国王走过她身边时，一言不发，也没有看她。群众纷纷让路给国王。  
我木然地站在门边，等国王逼近我时，才恢复神志，想要跑开。  
但是我跑得不够快，国王倏地松开格兰王的手，用力攫住我，他的斗篷旋转了一下，打到我的眼睛，使我疼得掉下泪来，我向他眨眨眼。格兰王在他身边停下来。格兰王比第维德舅父去世时还年轻，此时他也在生气，不过他控制着没有发作？当国王忽然停在我面前时，格兰王诧异地问道：“这是谁？”  
“她的儿子，如果你娶她，他是个累赘的。”外祖父一边说着一边用力地把我推倒在地上。接着，蓝斗篷、外祖父的靴子、及格兰王一一从我身边经过。欧尔雯一言不发地蹲下身望着我，但是国王很生气地叫住她，她只得起身跟随而去。  
我从地上爬起来，四处寻找莫拉薇，但是她不在附近。我奋力挤过嘈杂的人群，想靠近母亲身边，但是我还没到她身旁，她已经头也不回跟着一众妇女默默地离去了。  
有人对我说了一些话，但是我没有回答，我跑过大厅，穿过廊柱，又重新回到果园去享受阳光。

舅父在莫拉薇房间旁的一块空地上找到我。  
我正躺在一块大石板上凝神看一只蜥蜴，听到有人走近果园，转过头就看到他。  
他爬过阶梯，站在我身边望着我。我转头看向别处。石块间的青苔上开着小白花，比蜥蜴的眼睛还小。我还记得那别致的花样，就像我亲手刻出来的。  
“看着我！”他说。  
我躺着不动，他走到对面的石椅坐下，面对着我又说：“梅林！看着我！”  
我终于抬头看他，他盯着我的脸好一会儿。  
“别人总说你不会玩粗鲁的游戏，你老是躲开狄尼士，还说你永远不可能成为武士或真正的男人。可是刚才国王用力打你时，我发现你既没有叫喊，也没有落泪。”  
我什么也没说。  
“梅林！我认为别人对你的批评并不正确。”  
我还是保持缄默。  
“你知道格兰王今天为什么来吗？”  
我想最好别说实话，于是说：“不知道。”  
“他来向你母亲求婚。如果她同意了，你们就要随他到不列塔尼去。”  
我用指尖碰了一片含羞草，它马上垂下头，我又用手碰另一片叶子。肯莱克用较为高的音调说道：“你究竟有没有在听？”  
“有啊！可是假使母亲拒绝的话，何必再多说呢？”我抬头望着舅父：“对不对？”  
“你是说你不想去不列塔尼？我还以为……”他皱起眉头的样子真像外祖父：“你去的话，可以养尊处优，做个名副其实的王子。”  
“我现在也是王子，我对这一切都很满足，恐怕也无法奢求太多了。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”  
“如果母亲拒绝，他就无法做我父亲。”我说：“我猜他是我的亲生父亲，所以他才会来求婚。”  
“你为什么会这么想呢？”  
“我也不知道！好像……”我住口不说，我总不能把得知格兰王姓名的原因告诉他：“我只是这么猜测。”  
“可能是因为你等父亲等了这么多年吧！”他平静地说：“梅林，这种痴等真是傻事！你必须面对事实——你父亲早就去世了。”  
我用手压住一丛青苔，问道：“是她告诉你的？”  
他耸耸肩道：“不！可是假使你父亲活着，早就该来看你们了，对吗？”  
我默不作声。  
“假如他没去世，”舅父注视着我，继续追问：“而一直不来看你的话，谁都不会感到太难过，对吗？”  
“当然，不过假使他来的话，可以使母亲和我都好过些。”我又用手摸摸含羞草，本来已逐渐展开的叶子，又迅速垂下头去。  
舅父点点头道：“她应该理智点，嫁给格兰王或其他的国王。”  
“我们将来会怎样呢？”我问道。  
“你母亲会进圣彼得修道院。至于你——你聪明而敏捷。而且别人告诉我，你认得一些字，所以你可以成为一位好教士。”  
“不！”  
他的双眉又皱起来：“这样已经够好了，你既然不是当武士的料，何不做个既适合你又安全的教士呢？”  
“不见得要做武士才有自由，要我一生都关在像圣彼得修道院那样的地方，绝不可能！”我激动地流下泪，但是对这件事不甚了解，竟使我无辞以对。我迫切地抬头望着舅父说：“我要和你在一起。如果你用不着我，我，我……我会去服侍别的王子。但是我宁可和你在一起。”  
“你还小，现在还谈不到这些。”舅父站起身问道：“你的脸受伤了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“你应该装得像受了伤似的。跟我来！”  
他伸出一只手拉我，我跟着他穿过果园及拱门，走到了外祖父的御花园中。  
我不禁抽回手道：“我是不许到御花园来的。”  
“喔？和我一起也不行吗？你外祖父和宾客在一起，不会看到你的。来！我有一些好东西给你。今天仆人摘杏时，我把最好的留了一个给你。”  
说着，就拿了两个杏出来，分给我一个，说：“如果别人说你偷摘杏，要揍你的话，叫他们先来揍我。”他咧嘴笑了一下，然后咬了他手中的杏一口。  
我把杏握在手中，静静地站着。花园中非常安静，只有一些昆虫不时发出嗡嗡叫声。杏的果皮金黄，散发出成熟而甜美的味道，果皮摸起来像是一只金蜜蜂的茸毛，令我不禁垂涎欲滴。  
“怎么啦？”舅父带着些怒意及不耐问道。杏汁沿着他嘴角流下来：“孩子，别光站在那儿看着杏，快吃呀！又没有毒，对不对？”  
我抬头望望舅父，他锐利的眼神像狐狸一样紧盯着我。我把杏还给他说：“我不想吃，里面是黑色的。你看，放在太阳下可以看到里面的颜色。”  
舅父猛吸一口气，仿佛想要说什么。这时，果园另一端传来了人声，可能是园丁准备来摘取果实。舅父猛地从我手中抢走杏，用力掷到墙上，然后狠狠地瞪了我一眼，用一种非常恶毒的语气对我说：“你这个乳臭未干的小鬼，以后离我远点，听到了吗？离得我远远的！”  
他用手背抹抹嘴，跨着大步走向房子。  
我站在原地望着墙上慢慢流下的杏汁，忽然觉得喉头一阵哽咽，泪水便情不自禁地掉下来。这是我记忆中第一次落泪。园丁们挽着果篮，穿过玫瑰花圃陆续地走进来。我转身飞快地跑出果园。


	3. Chapter 3

3  
除了狼犬外，我的房里空无一人。我爬上床，把手支在窗台上，窗外的梨树上，画眉鸟高声地唱着，中庭里传来铁匠单调的打铁声及骡子的推磨声。  
我不记得这样静静地坐了多久。最后，男仆赛狄克推门进来，我才转头望着他，他突然停步问道：“上帝保佑你！你究竟是怎么回事？掉到牛栏里了吗？”  
“我跌了一跤。”  
“又摔跤了，我真不懂你为什么老是摔跤，是谁让你跌倒的？狄尼士那个小坏蛋吗？”  
我没有回答，赛狄克就走近床边。他是个瘦小的男人，两腿内弯，脸色深棕，脸上已有些皱纹，一头浅褐色的头发。我站在床上时，几乎和他一样高。  
他说：“不一定要个子大才能打赢别人，等你长大些，我会教你一些本事，有几种小技巧，可以让你打倒比你壮两倍的人。”他笑了笑，转头吐口痰，又清清喉咙说：“像你这么高大的孩子，将来未必需要我教的技巧才能打倒别人，不过总得小心点。”他指指莫拉薇的空床说：“她到哪儿去了？”  
“跟我母亲在一起。”  
“那你最好跟我一起走，我会把事情解决的。”  
结果，我和赛狄克坐在草堆中，共享了一顿晚餐，一匹棕色的母马不停地用鼻子嗅着我身旁的草，然后又嗅嗅我。赛狄克在厨房中大概颇吃得开，因为他的晚餐相当丰富，有一块新鲜的大蛋糕，一只香喷喷的烤鸡腿，还有一大杯冰啤酒。  
他端这些食物进来时，我从他的表情看出，他一定已经听到宫中的议论纷纷了。不过赛狄克什么也没说，只分一些食物给我，然后坐在旁边的草堆上看着我。  
“你都知道了？”我问赛狄克。  
他点点头，又吃了一口面包及鸡肉，说：“他的手劲很重！”  
“母亲不肯和格兰王结婚，所以国王非常生气。他希望她结婚，好替我找个父亲，但是母亲一直不肯嫁给任何人。现在第维德舅父死了，只剩下肯莱克一个王储。我猜可能是肯莱克舅父说跟外祖父邀请小不列颠的格兰王来的，因为他担心万一她嫁给一位威尔斯王子……”  
赛狄克似乎又惊又怕，他打断我的话说：“快别说了，孩子！你怎会知道这么多呢？我一定要警告那些大人，不许在你面前谈论这些了！如果是莫拉薇告诉你的话……”  
“不，不是莫拉薇说的，可是我知道这些都是千真万确的事。”  
“可是你怎么会知道呢？是那些碎嘴的佣仆们说的吗？”  
我把最后一小块面包喂给母马，回答道：“赛狄克，你要知道，你和莫拉薇才有麻烦要解决呢！”  
“喔！那是小事，那种麻烦是很容易解决的。你快说，究竟是谁告诉你这些事的？”  
“谁也没告诉我，反正我知道就是了！我……我现在没办法解释给你听……我母亲拒绝格兰王求婚时，肯莱克和我外祖父一样生气。他怕我父亲会回来娶我母亲，把他的地位抢走。不过他当然没向外祖父提起这一点。”  
“那当然！”他凝视我，几乎忘了嚼口中的面包：“天知道，真搞不懂你怎么会知道这些！不过，的确很可能是真的。好，你继续说吧！”  
母马在我颈旁呼着热气，我推开它道：“没有了！格兰王非常生气，不过他们会给他一点补偿的。我母亲最后还是会进圣彼得修道院的，你等着瞧好了。”  
房里静了一会儿。赛狄克吃完鸡肉，将骨头丢到门外。  
“梅林！”  
“嗯？”  
“你如果聪明的话，就不要再把这些话告诉别人。对任何人都不可以说，懂吗？”  
我没有说话。  
“有些事，小孩子不太了解，例如关于肯莱克王子……”他一只手放在我的膝上，拍拍我继续说：“告诉你，孩子，他是个危险人物。你最好别去管他的事，离他远远的。相信我，我不会把你说的话告诉任何人，不过你自己也不可以向人提起这些事，如果你是个国王的私生子……”  
他又拍拍我的膝说：“梅林，你究竟有没有在听我说？如果你想少受点皮肉之痛，最好保持沉默，并且离他们远些。好了，快告诉我，是谁告诉你这些事的？”我想到热气坑下幽暗的洞穴，以及从通气口望见的遥远天空，回答道：“我发誓，谁也没告诉我。”  
赛狄克做了一个不耐及厌烦的表情，我看看他，尽量把我能说的事告诉他：“我承认，我听到别人无意间说的一些话，他们没有注意到我，或者以为我听不懂。不过有时候——”我停了一下，又继续说：“似乎有人在我耳边告诉我一些事，或者我自己看到一些幻象……有时候星星也会告诉我一些事……像梦境一样，有音乐，还有低语……”  
赛狄克抬起双手，仿佛见到魔鬼要求神保护自己，后来觉得羞愧就又放下手，说：“你说对了，那些大概只是梦境吧！可能你在某个角落睡觉时，别人的谈话不小心被你听到了，我看你只是个孩子，刚才你说话时的那种眼神——”他忽然住口，耸耸肩道：“你答应我，以后不要再向别人提起这些事了，好吗？”  
“好的，赛狄克。如果你答应告诉我一件事，我就不会再对别人提这些事。”  
“好吧！你要我告诉你什么事？”  
“我父亲是谁？”  
他正在喝啤酒，听到我的问题，不禁呛住了，然后慢慢抹去嘴边的泡沫，放下酒杯，讶异万分地望着我道：“奇怪！你怎会以为我知道呢？”  
“我想莫拉薇也许告诉过你。”  
“难道她知道吗？”从他诧异的声音，我判断他说的是实话。  
“我也不晓得！我问她时，她只说有些事最好别去谈论。”  
“那就对了！她这么说，就表示她也不知道。不过我说，小梅林，如果你母亲要你知道父亲是谁，她自己会告诉你。不过我想你不会很快知道答案的。”  
我发觉他又在做那个求神保护自己的动作，本想问他究竟相不相信我的话，但是他已经拿着酒杯站起身了。  
“那么你答应我了，对吗？”  
“是的！”  
“我常注意你，发现你很特别，似乎对野生的东西比对人类有兴趣。你知道莫拉薇说你是猎鹰吗？”  
我点点头。  
“好，你，你现在最好仔细地想想，暂时忘了你是只猎鹰，因为这儿已经有太多猎鹰了。梅林，你注意过斑鸠吗？”  
“就是那种自由飞翔，在山泉边和白鸽子一同饮水的鸟吗？我当然知道，我冬天还常常喂食斑鸠和白鸽呢！”  
“我家乡的人常说，斑鸠有许多敌人，因为他的肉味甜美，蛋也很好吃。但是斑鸠仍然生存繁殖下去，因为它懂得适时跑开。妮妮安公主叫你小猎鹰，但是，小梅林，你还只是小斑鸠。记住！你要像斑鸠一样，懂得及时跑开，而且要保持缄默。我的话是不会错的！”他对我点点头，然后用一根手指压我的脚问道：“还痛吗？”  
“有些刺痛！”  
“那就快好了，别担心！”  
疼痛果然不久就好了，且毫无疤痕。不过我还记得那天晚上整整痛了一夜。使我彻夜未眠。而赛狄克和莫拉薇在房间另一角，也整整沉默了一晚，怕我从他们的聊天中听到什么消息。  
他们入睡后，我又悄悄走过狼犬身边，再爬到我的热气坑去，不过那一晚我没有听到什么消息，只听到欧尔雯美妙的声音，唱一些我不熟悉的歌。


	4. Chapter 4

4  
这件事之后，一切又恢复了以往的平静，我猜外祖父最后必定接受了母亲拒婚的事实。虽然前后僵持了一个多星期，但外祖父一方面忙于安顿肯莱克回来后的大小事情，一方面又准备迎接狩猎季节的来临，所以国王渐渐忘却了怒意，日子又回到了常轨。  
一切都恢复了正常，只有我是例外。自从果园那件事之后，舅父不再特意对我示好，我也不再跟随他四处跑，不过舅父对我并不坏，如果他碰上的话，会替我抵抗那些欺负我的小孩，甚至也曾为我责骂那个老是排斥我的狄尼士。  
但是我已经不再需要这种保护了。那一天的经验，使我除了赛狄克所说的斑鸠的比喻之外，还学到一些其他的教训。我开始独自对抗狄尼士。有一晚，我在前往我的秘密王国的途径中，经过狄尼士房间下，听到他和心腹白利斯正在嘲笑肯莱克的朋友亚伦，因为他们当天曾经偷窥亚伦与一位女仆做爱的情形。第二天我碰到狄尼士，问他有否再看到亚伦，并且特意引用了一两句前晚他所说的话。他惊愣地瞪着我，脸色由红转白，（因为亚伦的火爆脾气，众所周知，没有人敢惹他）然后羞愧地走开。如果他要认为这是奇迹而不只是单纯的敲诈的话，随他去吧！此后，即使是佛提吉恩大王亲自来宣称是我父亲，孩子们都不会相信他的话，他们根本不理我了。  
那年冬天，浴室地板一部分塌陷，外祖父认为非常危险，便命人修理好，并且放置了一些老鼠药，我像是被烟熏出地道的小兽，不得不学着保护自己。  
格兰王来访后大约六个月，也就是刚刚迈进初春的三月，肯莱克忽然向母亲及外祖父坚持，我应该学着读书和认字。我猜母亲对他的这项建议非常感谢，我自己也感到非常高兴，但谨慎地藏在心里，不太敢表露出来。不过自从果园那件事之后，我对于舅父再也不敢抱着任何希望。即使让肯莱克认为我对当传教士的看法有了改变，事实上也于事无伤。因为母亲已宣称永远不会结婚，而且逐渐远离她的女伴，经常独自前往圣彼得修道院，这表示她既不会嫁给某一位威尔斯王子——自然不会有外人因为她的缘故而夺去他的王国，我也不可能成为正式的王子而继承王位。圣诞节之前，肯莱克娶了亲，到三月初似乎已经怀孕了，因此肯莱克对于继位更有把握，对我也不再感到太大的威胁。虽然欧尔雯也怀孕了，但是肯莱克也不担心，因为国王非常宠爱他，即使欧尔雯生了一位小王子，也不会成为威胁。毫无疑问的，肯莱克的战绩辉煌，他懂得怎么造就像他一样的人，他狠得下心而且常识丰富。由果园那件事，可以看出他的无情，由我母亲决心不嫁而进修道院苦修，减少对他的威胁后，他对我所表现的淡漠和仁慈，可以看出他相当懂事。不过我很了解，那些野心勃勃的人连最微小、最不可能的威胁都感到害怕。所以除非舅父亲眼看到我离开王宫，成为修道士，否则他决不会安心。  
不论他的动机如何，我都很高兴有位家庭教师。我的教师是位希腊人，本来是马西利亚的一位书记，后来因为酗酒而债台高筑，不得不从事苦役。自从担任我的教师之后，他很高兴不必再任苦役，因此非常耐心而认真地教导我。这位教师名叫德米崔斯，是个天性乐观，且相当聪明的人，对语言很有天才，唯一的娱乐就是赌博及饮酒。偶尔，当他赢了一笔钱后，会高兴而不知不觉地在授课时入睡。我从来没有向任何人谈起这事，甚至很高兴有机会我做我自己的事情。德米崔斯很感谢我保持缄默，因此即使我偶尔逃几次课，他也从来不告诉别人，也不问我究竟到什么地方去了。在课业方面，我不仅能迎头赶上，而且成绩斐然，使母亲及肯莱克都很满意。因此德米崔斯和我相处甚欢，而且彼此尊重。  
八月的某一天，德米崔斯在授课时又呼呼入睡，因此我独自骑马到城后的山上去玩。以前我也到过后山几次，每次我都沿着河岸上山，以免被城中的人发现。  
那一天很热，令人昏昏欲睡，空气中充满了羊齿草的味道。蓝蜻蜓在河面上轻舞着，绣线菊上萦绕着成群的苍蝇。  
马蹄声沿着山径哒哒地向前走，我在路上碰到一个骑着灰马下山的男孩，大概是送食物到山上的磨坊回来。  
我到达磨坊时，附近空无一人。磨坊边排列着一些刚倒出谷子的米袋。磨坊主人的狗，在阳光下趴在地上打瞌睡，我走近身边时，它连眼睛都懒得睁开。  
我牵马沿着山路向上走。山路非常颠簸，我想车辆必定很难行驶，不过一路上都荒无人迹，似乎许久没有人走过这条路了。  
烈日高照，一阵微风吹过，使草叶发出窸窣的声响。我牵着马继续向前走，越向高处走，山路越是崎岖难爬。我不知道这条路通往哪里，只觉得能够这样独自一人自由自在的，非常高兴。当时我并不知道这一天对我会有什么特别的意义，因为我那时还无法预知未来。  
马忽然踟蹰不前，因为碰到一条岔路，它不知道究竟该往左或右走。后来，还是选择了左边下山的路，我本来准备随马的意思下山，但这时忽然有一只鸟停在左边的路口，然后又越到右边的路口，便消失了。不过我看清楚了，那是一只蓝灰色的猎鹰，不知为了什么，我忽然掉转马头向右边的路走去。  
这条路上满是松树，蓊郁而幽暗，树木多得简直难以通行。好一会儿，我才走出树林，到了一个山谷。山谷边有一条流动的小山泉，泉水尽头有许多蓝灰色的石头。在阳光下闪耀着。除了偶尔传来的乌鸦叫声及山谷中的回声外，整个山谷完全寂静无声。  
天气很热，我感到口干舌燥。这时，我似乎听到有潺潺的流水声，便把马系在树林中的一棵树下，四处寻找水源。我沿着山路爬上去，发现有一块干燥的草地，背后是一块悬崖。离悬崖不远处，有一块岩石，岩石边有一个洞穴。洞口小而平整，几乎像一座人造的拱门。洞口左边，有一座喷泉。  
我走近喷泉边，跪在草地上，正准备弯下身喝水时，忽然发现羊齿草堆中，有一个用牛角做的杯子。我拿起杯子后，又发现一个木刻的小神像。于是我就用杯子喝了些水，又洒了几滴水在地上，向神表示敬意。然后，就走进洞里。


	5. Chapter 5

5

刚走进洞，就发现里面别有洞天，相当宽阔。洞里不亮，但仍然可以看出地面平坦而清洁。我缓缓前进，张大眼四处望着。有些人看到水会感到兴奋，有些人在高处会感到高兴，还有些人对火很感兴趣，但是我一向对幽深的丛林及深邃的洞穴有着莫大的兴趣。现在我虽然知道我所以对这些发生兴趣的原因，但是我当时什么都不懂，只觉得对于一个一无所有的我，这些就是我所能拥有最大的财富了。  
忽然间，我发觉黑暗中有什么东西在我右边移动了一下。我吓了一跳，张大眼睛看着身边，什么也没看到。于是我又屏息静听，但是什么声音都没有。我头转来转去，仔细地嗅着，似乎也没有任何属于人或动物的气味，只有一些烟味、潮湿的岩石味、以及泥土味。不过还有一种奇怪的腐湿气味，我分辨不出来。我想，假使附近有任何其他生物的话，四周一定不会像现在那么空旷，所以我可以确定附近没有其他生物。  
我试着用威尔斯语轻轻说道：“您好！”但是回音很快地就反射回来，所以我知道自己一定非常接近洞穴的末端。  
但是过了一会儿，又响起窸窣的声音，仿佛妇女衣裳的沙沙声。然后有一些东西掠过我的面颊，还带着一声呼啸声。接着又是一样东西跟着，一时之间，仿佛一片片叶子随风飘落似地 。我这才发觉，那是一群居住在洞穴顶部的蝙蝠，因为受到我的打扰而引起骚动。  
我静静地站着，猜测那种奇怪的腐湿气味是不是来自蝙蝠。于是当蝙蝠飞过我身边时，我就仔细地闻了一下，但是味道并不相同，我忽然发现墙上有一块金属片，磨得非常光亮。由于蝙蝠都已经飞出洞外，于是我就安心地站在镜前看看自己。母亲也曾经有一面埃及的古镜，后来她认为这种东西虚浮不实，便收藏起来不用。以前我虽然也在水中看过自己的倒影，但是从未仔细看过自己的全身，此时，我站在镜前，看到一个肤色黝黑而机警的男孩，两眼中充满了好奇、机警及兴奋的神色。我的双眼及头发都是黑色，头发虽然又厚又密，但是修剪得很糟。我的衣裳及拖鞋很破旧。我张嘴微笑了一下，霎时改变了整个画面。仿佛从一个郁郁寡欢的小东西，立刻变成一个生机勃勃、优雅可亲的人，我那时就感觉到，这是很少人具有的特长。  
我伸出手摸摸镜子，镜面冷而光亮，似乎新近有人磨过。挂这面镜子的人——想必也就是使用喷泉边那个杯子的人——最近一定来过这儿，或者仍然住在这儿。那么，他很可能随时都会回来，发现我闯入了他的居处。  
不过我并不十分害怕，因为当我看到那个杯子时，心中便已有警惕。而且虽然当时是太平岁月，仍然有一些野蛮人出没，所以人人都要学着自卫。何况就我的年龄而言，我的体格相当健壮，我还随身带着匕首。因此虽然我才7岁，但是我不怕，好歹我总是国王的外孙。于是我又继续探险。  
我发现，离墙壁不远处有一个箱子，箱子上有一支简陋的羊脂做的蜡烛。旁边有一个绵羊的头骨，另外还有一些死蝙蝠。  
看来这真是个充满宝物的洞穴，我对这些东西感到莫大的兴趣，于是满心好奇地想要去掀开那个箱子。  
就在此时，我听到有人走近洞穴。  
我首先想到，他很可能看到我系在洞外的马。我可以听到他踏在洞外碎石的脚步声。  
我想到赛狄克所说的斑鸠的故事，于是跑到洞穴的最深处。我发现墙上突出的地方有一块岩石，岩石后面刚好有一个空隙可以让我容身，于是我就爬上墙，躲到岩石后。  
这时，来人已经走进洞中，是个踏着规律而缓慢脚步的男人，他迈着熟悉的脚步，走向放蜡烛及箱子之处。  
事实上，这个洞并不大。此时我挤在地面，墙壁洞顶之间，感到非常不舒适，不过我还是把匕首握在手中全神戒备着。  
他点亮了蜡烛后，光芒四射，连我躲藏的地方都充满了光亮。我这才发现，这整个洞穴的地面、墙壁，以及顶部，都布满了水晶。这些水晶比玻璃还透明，比钻石还闪亮。我所站的岩石，就像镶嵌着几百万颗钻石。水晶与水晶相映成辉，墙上的水晶形成一只深红色飞舞着的龙，还有一个眼睛半闭的女郎。  
我闭上了眼睛。等我再度张开眼睛时，发觉闪耀的光芒已经消逝了，只剩下墙上大约一个人头大小的光源。  
洞里很静，那人一动也不动。  
接着，墙上的光圈开始向整个洞里搜寻。我不禁害怕起来，极力想要躲开，但是实在无处可以藏身。最后，亮光终于照在我的肩膀和脸上，那人用清晰而简短的声音命令道：“出来！”我慢慢爬下水晶岩石，靠在墙边站着，一边把匕首握在右手中，一边看着下面。


	6. Chapter 6

6

那人就站在我和蜡烛之间，他的身材相当高大，穿着一件朴素的褐色长袍。在烛光的照射之下，他的头发似乎是灰色的，而且留着胡子。我看不清楚他的表情，他的右手在袍子的遮掩下，也看不清楚。  
我谨慎地等待着。  
他又用同样的语调说：“丢下匕首，走过来！”  
“我要先看看你的右手。”我坚持道。  
他张开空无一物的右手，严肃地说：“我没有带武器。”  
“好吧，那你站开一点！”我说着就跳了下来。洞里相当宽，我着地的所在比他离洞口近，于是我就跑向洞口，打算逃开。他忽然笑了起来，我停下来回头望着他。  
这时我藉着洞口的光线仔细地看他，他的年纪相当大了，稀疏的灰发垂过耳际。直而长的胡须，在胸前飘扬着。他的手上长满了茧，而且满是尘土，但是手指却修长而线条优美。手背上突出的血管，像一只只的小毛虫。最使我着迷的，是他的脸。他的脸庞瘦削，脸上的线条分明，前额宽阔，浓眉英挺，一点看不出岁月的痕迹。他的鼻梁挺直，嘴型完美，笑时露出两排编贝似的牙齿。  
“回来！我没有什么可怕的！”  
“我才不怕呢！”我不得不装出勇敢的样子，转身向他走去。到了他身前几步，我停下来对他说：“我何必怕你？你知道我是谁吗？”  
他似乎饶感兴趣望了我好一会儿，才说：“让我瞧瞧！黑头发，黑眼睛，体态像舞者，神情像小狼……或者该说像只小猎鹰吧！”  
我松了一口气说：“那么你认识我了？”  
“应该说，我早就知道你有一天会来，而且我也知道今天会有人来我的洞里。不然，你想我为什么会提早回来呢？”  
“你怎么知道有人进了洞里？喔！一定是因为你看到蝙蝠飞出去。”  
“也许！”  
“蝙蝠常常会那样飞出去吗？”  
“只有看到陌生人时才会。先生！你的匕首……”  
我把匕首插回皮带中，说道：“从来没有人叫我‘先生’，我是个私生子。所以我不属于任何人，只属于我自己。我的名字叫梅林，你大概知道吧？”  
“我名叫加勒帕斯。你饿了吧？”  
“是的！”我迟疑地答道，因为想到那些死蝙蝠，我实在没什么胃口。  
他懂得我的意思，眨眨灰色的眼睛问我：“来点水果和蜂蜜蛋糕如何，再加点喷泉喷出的甜水。即使在王宫里，也未必能吃到这么美味的食物。”  
“是的，这个时候，我即使在皇宫里也吃不到这些东西。”我坦白地说：“先生，谢谢您！我真高兴和您一起用餐。”  
他笑着说：“也没有人称呼我‘先生’，我也像你一样不属于任何人。你先到洞外的草地上坐着晒晒太阳，我马上就把食物带来。”  
他带来的水果是苹果，外表及味道都很像外祖父果园中的那种苹果。我一边吃，一边偷偷瞄了他几眼，看他是否曾去过外祖父的果园。  
“你结婚了吗？”我问道：“是你太太替你做的蜂蜜蛋糕吗？很好吃呢！”  
“我没有太太。我告诉过你，我不属于任何人。梅林，你以后就会发现，人的一生中，受到其他男女的羁绊太大了……这些蛋糕是牧羊人的妻子替我做的，她做了很多蛋糕，所以就分一些给我。”  
“你是位隐士吗？或者是圣人呢？”  
“我看来像圣人吗？”这倒是真的。那时候，我唯一畏惧的人，就是那些时常在城里祈祷、乞食的圣人，他们既怪异、骄傲，而又嘈杂，身上还带着一股异味，常会使我联想到屠宰场外一堆堆废弃的牲畜内脏。有时真令人分辨不出，他们究竟信奉哪一位神明。据说，这些圣人中有些是德鲁伊教徒，这是个违法的教会，但是在威尔斯的乡间，这种教派仍然没有受到太大的干预。许多德鲁伊教徒都信奉地方上原有的神祗。由于地方神祗常随季节的不同，而受到不同的礼遇，，因此德鲁伊教派的教士，常常以残羹剩饭最多的所在为依归。  
我试探着说道：“喷泉旁边有一座神呢！”  
“是的，他叫梅汀。他把他的喷泉，他的空山幽穴，以及这一块天空借给我用，所以我非常尊重他。不论地方神祗是哪一位，我们最好都别忽视他，否则会得不偿失。其实，所有的神全都是一个。”  
“如果你不是隐士的话，又是什么呢？”  
“目前，是老师。”  
“我已经有一位家庭教师了，他是从马西里亚来的。你教些什么呢？”  
“到目前为止，我还没有教过任何人。我现在年纪大了，也疲倦了。我独自到这儿来，是为了研究一些事情。”  
“你为什么把死去的蝙蝠放在盒子上呢？”  
“我正打算研究它们。”  
我盯着他问道：“研究蝙蝠，你怎么研究蝙蝠呢？”  
“我想知道它们的构造，它们飞行的方法，它们交配的情形等等，总之，就是它们的生活方式。我不只要研究蝙蝠，还要尽我所能去研究一切的动物、鱼、植物及鸟。”  
“可是那不是研究啊！”我讶异地望着他说：“我的家庭教师德米崔斯告诉我，看蜥蜴和鱼都是浪费时间做白日梦，不过我的朋友赛狄克却要我多注意斑鸠。”  
“为什么？”  
“斑鸠只生两个蛋，但是所有人类及动物都想盗取它们的蛋。可是因为它们懂得保持沉默，并且及时避开危难，所以斑鸠的数目仍然比其它鸟类多。”  
加勒帕斯喝了一口水，注视着我说：“你说你有一位教师，那么你识字了？”  
“当然！”  
“你懂希腊文吗？”  
“懂一点！”  
“好！跟我来！”  
他起身走进洞里，我跟在他身后走进去。他点燃蜡烛，带我走到箱子旁，然后掀开箱盖。我发现箱内有许许多多卷书，比我所想象全世界所有的书还多。他拿出一本书，仔细地盖好箱盖，然后摊开书。  
“瞧！”  
我发现那是一幅蝙蝠的画，旁边斜写着一排希腊字，我不知不觉地念了起来。一会儿，加勒帕斯把手放在我肩上说：“来！我们把它拿到外面。”然后小心地用手掌捧起书。“把蜡烛吹熄，我们一起到外面去研究。”  
于是，加勒帕斯就很自然地替我上起第一课来。

直到太阳已经沉到山谷下，我才想起还有另一个世界另一种生活等着我，而且这一段路相当漫长，于是倏然起身，对加勒帕斯说：“我该走了！德米崔斯不会告诉别人我逃课，但是如果我不回去吃晚餐，他们会问我原因的。  
“你不打算告诉别人今天的事啰？”  
“当然！否则他们会阻止我来的。  
他笑了笑，没有说话。不过他既没问我是怎么来的，也没有问我为什么来。  
临走前，我礼貌地问道：“我可以再来吗？”  
“当然可以！”  
“我——很难告诉你来的确定时间，因为我也不知道什么时候可以开溜……我是说，我也不知道何时有空来。”  
“别担心！我会知道你来的时间，并且在这儿等你。”  
“你怎么会知道呢？”  
他用修长而整洁的手指卷起书说：“就像我知道你今天来的方法一样。”  
“喔！你是说因为我进洞时，把洞里的蝙蝠赶出洞外，所以你知道有人来了，是吗？”  
“如果你要那么解释也可以。”  
我高兴地笑着说：“我从来没有碰到过像你这样的异人。如果我告诉赛狄克这件事，他一定不会相信的。”  
“你不会告诉赛狄克吧？”  
我点点头：“当然！谁也不告诉。现在我得走了。加勒帕斯，再见！”  
“再见！”

以后的几个月中，只要我能抽出空，我总是一星期设法去一两次。加勒帕斯似乎总是知道我什么时候会去，因为通常我去的时候，都发现他已经摊开书等着我。万一他不在，我就照原先所约定好的，把蝙蝠赶出去当信号。几个星期后，蝙蝠已经对我熟悉了，所以必须扔两三块石头，才能惊走蝙蝠。但是宫里的人逐渐习惯找不到我，也不再过问我的去处，因此我通常可以和加勒帕斯事先约定好时间见面，而不必再以蝙蝠做信号了。  
欧尔雯及肯莱克的儿子分别在三月及九月出生后，莫拉薇已经确立了她王家保姆的地位，因此像会飞的鸟一样，再也不愿回顾往日的巢。同时，母亲似乎越来越喜欢和她的女伴共处，我几乎很难得看到她，因此只剩下德米崔斯及赛狄克两人看管我。德米崔斯当然乐于偶尔有一天休假日，赛狄克则是我的朋友。每当我风尘仆仆地回来时，赛狄克总会默默地替我解下马鞍，替马刷洗。偶尔，他也会开玩笑地眨眨眼询问我的去处，我也就对他开玩笑地眨眨眼。我现在已有了自己的房间，赛狄克晚上常常会为了安全的缘故陪伴我过夜。其实我已经相当安全，因为当时是太平岁月，只是偶尔有小不列颠即将入侵的谣言。肯莱克和国王已相处甚欢，我在表面上似乎也很乐意地尽力朝着做教士的方向迈进，因此除了正式的上课时间之外，没有人干涉我的行踪。  
我在山谷里从未碰到任何人，只有牧羊人夏季时住在树林中的破茅屋。加勒帕斯洞穴后的小径，也只偶尔有牛羊经过，此外完全荒无人迹。  
加勒帕斯是位好教师，我也学习得很快，语言及几何学方面，我们留给德米崔斯教导，宗教方面则留给母亲的教士。加勒帕斯授课时，就像在说故事一样。他年轻时曾游历过希腊、德国，及整个欧洲，看过也学习过各种奇怪的事。他教导我许多实际的事：如何搜集、保存药草，如何把药草制成药、如何制毒药……等。他教我研究各种兽类及鸟类，有时也用宝物来让我了解动物的器官及骨骼。他教我如何止血，如何推拿，如何动手术，如何疗伤……等。我还记得他所教我的第一种符咒，是有关肿瘤的符咒，相当简单，连女人都可以学会。  
一天，他从箱子里拿出一本书，打开对我说：“你知道这是什么吗？”  
他通常都给我看一些图表或图片的书，但是这本书上的图画我却不认识。书中文字是用拉丁文写的，我认得“幸运之岛”、“不列颠”等字。书上的线条似乎画得到处都是，所有的图片上都有高低起伏的土堆，仿佛是鼹鼠的杰作。  
“这些是山峰吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那么这就是一幅世界的画了？”  
“是地图。”  
我以前从未看过地图，所以我乍看之下并不十分了解。但是经过加勒帕斯的解说，我就了解地图是像鸟从空中看地面一样。在地图上看来，道路及河流像蜘蛛网一样地向四处延伸着。只要靠着地图的指引，就可以由罗马到马西利亚，或者由伦敦到卡里昂，而不用沿途一直问路或寻找路碑。有人说地图是埃及人发明的，也有人说是希腊天文学家亚诺芝曼德发明的。  
加勒帕斯对我解释过地图的由来及作用之后，我们一起研究了一下那本地图。后来，他又叫我画一张我自己国家的地图。  
我画好地图后，加勒帕斯问我：“中间这是什么？”  
“马利都南。”我说：“你看，这是桥，这是河，这是通到市场的路，这是兵营的大门。”  
“我知道了，可是我并没有看到你的城市。梅林，我是要你画你的整个国家。”  
“整个威尔斯？可是我怎么知道山的北边有些什么呢？我从来没有去过那么远的地方。”  
“我来画给你看。”  
他把地图拿开，然后拿了一只尖木棒，开始一边在地上画着，一边向我解释。他画的地图像个大三角形，包括整个不列颠，而不只是威尔斯。他告诉我哪儿有高山、河流、道路及城镇，也告诉我伦敦、卡里昂、爱波拉肯等大都市的位置。他说话的语气，仿佛这一切都是一个完整的国家——事实上，这是些四分五裂的许多小诸侯国家。  
很快地，冬天就来了，星星在冬夜里出来得特别早，加勒帕斯便教导我各种星星的名称及用途，还有星象图的画法。他还说星星移动时，会发出音乐。  
加勒帕斯本身并不懂音乐，但是当他知道欧尔雯常教导我音乐时，他就帮我做了一个简单的竖琴。那个竖琴的主体是用角木做的，虽然加勒帕斯说王子的竖琴应该用金或银线做琴弦，但是我们只能用马尾来做琴弦。我还在共鸣盘上雕刻了一只猎鹰。虽然我自以为。这个竖琴比欧尔雯的好，不过事实上两者差不多，都能奏出一种优美的声音。除了我的衣橱外，我不愿把我的宝物放在宫中任何地方，但是我的衣橱又放不下，所以我把竖琴放在水晶洞中。在宫中时，如果树上的鸟不唱歌，欧尔雯也不弹琴时，我就躺在床上，想要听听星星所奏的音乐。但是我从来没有听到过。  
我十二岁那年的某一天，加勒帕斯向我谈起水晶洞窟。


	7. Chapter 7

7

儿童似乎有一种本能，知道某些重大的事情，不是他们所能了解的，因此也不提有关这方面的问题。对我而言，水晶洞窟就是如此。  
我从来没有向加勒帕斯提起我第一次到水晶洞窟的情形。即使我自己也尽量避免想到那些灵光一现的情景。我只告诉自己，那些都是梦境，就像我得知格兰王姓名的方法一样。我发现加勒帕斯从来不提起里面的洞穴，而且每当我去时，镜子都盖住，不过我什么都没说。  
一个下霜的冬晨，我骑马去看加勒帕斯，我把这匹灰色的威尔斯小马命名为伊斯特。它这匹小马来自威尔斯山区，非常美丽而且健步如飞。原先是狄尼士在山中捕获的，后来狄尼士看上另一匹真正的战马，就丢开了伊斯特。我刚接收伊斯特时，发现它桀骜不驯，但是等到和我处熟之后，就对我非常亲密。  
加勒帕斯和我曾替伊斯特在洞窟后面盖了一座棚，虽然不见得温暖或坚固，但是至少别人看不到我们。我们也从未公开讨论过这种守密的需要，但是不用说也知道，加勒帕斯也总是以某种方式帮助我反抗肯莱克对我的计划，因此，我总是竭尽所能地避免被人发现，我找出十多条不同的路上山，同时捏造出许多理由来说明我不在时的去处。  
此时，我把伊斯特引进马棚，解下马鞍及缰绳挂了起来，再用一枝大树干遮住出口，然后快步地走向水晶洞。  
加勒帕斯不在洞中，不过洞里火盆的灰烬仍然相当温热，所以我猜他刚离开不久。这一天，我本来没有和加勒帕斯约定好，但是因为临时有空，所以过来看看。既然加勒帕斯不在，我就独自平静地看了一会儿书。  
不知道为什么，我那天忽然心血来潮，想要看看五年前藏身那个位在石头后的裂缝，也想看看那次所见到的水晶是否只是我的梦境。我迅速地爬上墙上突出的岩石，攀着墙上的裂缝向里看。  
内洞沉寂而黑暗，我小心翼翼地爬进去，直到我的手脚都碰到突起的水晶。这些都是真实的了！我把背心脱下来铺在地上，然后静静地躺在地上。等我逐渐习惯黑暗后，可以看出水晶在黑暗中所发出的微光，但是没有光线照射时所带来那种耀眼而神奇的感觉。  
我想这儿一定有一些通风口，因为我感觉到有一丝冷风吹过。这时，我听到有人踏过岩石走近洞穴的声音……  
几分钟后，加勒帕斯回到洞中时，我已经脱下背心放在身旁，坐在火盆边看书了。  
接近黑昏时，我们已经结束了当天的课程，但是我仍然无意离去。火盆旺盛地烧着，洞里充满了温暖及光亮。我们静静地坐了一会儿。  
“加勒帕斯，我想问你一些事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你还记得我第一次来的情形吗？”  
“记得很清楚。”  
“你知道我那天会来，而且等着我。”  
“我曾经那么说吗？”  
“你知道你说过。我想问你，你怎会知道我要来？”  
“我在水晶洞中看到你。”  
“喔！……喔！对了，你移动镜子时，烛光照到我，所以你看到我的影子，可是那不是我问你的意思，我是说，你怎么知道那天我会到你的洞里来？”  
“我回答的也是这个问题，梅林。因为在你来之前，我在水晶洞中看到了你来的情景。”  
我们彼此默默地对望了好一会儿。起初，我并没有说话，只是向他点点头。过了一会儿，我才说：“你能教我怎么看吗？”  
他凝视了我一会儿，然后站起身说道：“是时候了！你把蜡烛点燃吧！”  
我照着做了。  
“把镜子上的破布拿掉。”  
我依言拿掉镜面上的布，顺手丢在加勒帕斯床上。  
“你爬到墙上那块岩石上，躺下来。”  
“岩石上？”  
“是的，面朝下躺着，把头朝向墙上的裂缝，你就可以看到内洞。”  
“我不需要进去吗？”  
“是不是顺便带着背心进去呢？”  
我已经快要爬到岩石上了。听到这话，不禁回头看了看他，他正对我笑着。  
“噢！加勒帕斯！什么事你都知道。”  
“总有一天，即使凭着我的神眼，也无法找到你的踪迹。现在你躺下，好好看着。”  
我在岩石上躺下。岩石很宽也很平，躺在上面很舒适。我用手枕在头下，脸朝向墙的裂口。  
加勒帕斯在下面轻声说道：“现在你什么都别想。我的手上握有控制权，现在还不能传授给你，你只要注意看就好了。”  
我听到他的脚步声朝着镜子走去。

洞穴事实上比我所想象的要大，而且地面也相当平滑。墙上的裂缝间所插的火炬，是随便用破布塞在残破的牛羊角中而成的，在混浊的空气中，阴沉地烧着。虽然洞穴中很冷，那些人还是仅裹着缠腰布工作。他们砍着岩石表面时，背上冒出一颗颗豆大的汗珠，墙角有两个人背朝地躺着，辛苦地用力捶打着离他们脸只有数寸之远的岩石，其中有一人的手腕上，戴着一块牌子。  
一名挖掘者的脸部扭曲了一下，咳了一声，然后转动着头，止住咳嗽，又重新开始工作。洞里的光线逐渐增强，有一支火炬燃起。  
忽然出现了四个男孩，身上像那名砍伐者一样赤裸而污秽，每人都拿着一个大篮子。他们身后跟着一个身穿褐色袍子的人，袍子上沾了一些污点。那人右手持火炬，左手拿着一张图表。他皱眉站在原地念着图表，那四个男孩则提着篮子，跑到岩石边铲起掉落的石头，放进篮子里。过了一会儿，监工的人拿着火炬走到岩石边，仔细看了好一会儿。后来似乎到了休息时间，有一名挖掘者走过去对监工说话，一边指着他们工作的岩石。  
男孩子在篮中装满石块后，也退到一边去休息。那名监工耸耸肩，笑着从口袋里摸出一枚银币，用熟悉的手势掷了出来。工人都围拢来看，然后刚才对监工说话的那人，转身把凿子戳了进去。  
裂缝变宽了，灰尘纷纷落下，遮住了光线。然后除了灰尘之外，又流出水来。

“把这个喝下去。”加勒帕斯说。  
“这是什么？”  
“我的一种配方，没有问题的，快喝下去。”  
“谢谢你，加勒帕斯，这个洞还是水晶洞——我曾经想象成别的样子。”  
“现在别管那些。你觉得如何？”  
“很奇怪……我说不出来。我觉得很好，只是有点头疼，可是……好像很空虚，像是一只脱了壳的蜗牛。不，像是除去木髓，只剩下空表皮的芦苇。”  
“就像见到海市蜃楼一样。不错！来！到火盆边来。”  
于是我又坐到我的老位置，手中端着一杯热酒。加勒帕斯问我道：“你看到了什么？”  
我把刚才的情景一一告诉他，但是当我问他那些画面所代表的意义时，他只是摇摇头说：“我也不懂，我想那些情景对我已经是过去的事了。我只知道你应该赶快喝完那杯酒回家。你知道你躺在那儿有多久了吗？月亮都已经出来了。”  
我跳起来说：“真的？晚餐时间一定过了，如果他们找我的话……”  
“他们不会找你的，因为另外有一些大事发生了。你自己回去看吧！记住，你要使自己成为他们的一份子。”  
“这是什么意思？”  
“就是我说的那样。不论你要用什么方法，必须和国王在一起。别忘了这个。”他把我的背心塞到我手里。  
我木然地接过背心，又问：“他要离开马利都南吗？”  
“是的，只离开一段时间，我也不知道多久。”  
“他绝不会带我去的。”  
“那不是你所能控制的。梅林·恩利斯，只要你把自己放在神的道路上，神就会与你同在。你必须鼓起勇气，把背心穿上，外面很冷。”  
我边穿衣服，边对加勒帕斯说：“你都看到了，也知道发生了些什么事。可是我——我只望着水晶，做了一些有关奴隶在旧矿坑中做工的蠢梦。加勒帕斯，你究竟什么时候才教我那种本事呢？”  
“好吧！如果你不赶着回家的话，我可以教你我所看到的一幕，那就是狼吃你和伊斯特的情景。”  
他独自高声地大笑着，仿佛听到一个极大的笑话。我跑出洞骑上马回家。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
那晚是上弦月，微弱的光线照着路面。我抽着缰催马快走。  
等到快接近城门时，我已经看出有事不对劲。城门紧闭着，但是城中充满了火炬的光亮，到处是人的叫声及脚步践踏声。我滑下马，满以为城门一定锁上了，但是我一推门，门就呀然而开。赛狄克正在门里，手拿着灯笼，迎接我进城。  
“我听到你的马蹄声，所以来接你。我等了你一整晚，你究竟上哪儿去了？小宝贝，今晚一定很好。”  
“喔，它是很好。有人找我吗？”  
“我不知道，不过今晚宫里事情太多，他们恐怕没有时间想你。马交给我，我先去将马拴在谷仓里，今晚天井里有太多人进进出出的。”  
“为什么？发生了什么事？我在一哩外就听到吵闹声。发生什么事了吗？”  
“不，还没有！不过结果很可能会引起战争。今天下午有消息传来，说大王要到塞贡庭去停留一两个星期。你外祖父明天也要骑马去塞贡庭，所以今晚得把一切都准备好。”  
“我懂了！”我跟着他走进谷仓，看他卸下马鞍，又问道：“佛提吉恩王要到塞贡庭去？为什么呢？”  
“据说是为了阅兵。”他爆出一串笑声。  
“你是指召集盟国？那么的确会有战事发生了？”  
“只要有安布劳希在小不列颠，布迪科王又在背后虎视眈眈，而且人们对过去记忆犹存的话，就免不了会有些有关战事的流言。”  
我点点头。我不记得是谁告诉我的，不过反正宫里人人都知道大王得到王位的方法。他原是康士坦狄王的摄政，后来康士坦狄王忽然去世，他的弟弟们还来不及证实谋杀的流言是否真确，就逃到堂兄小不列颠王布迪科那儿，把王朝留给佛提吉恩父子。每年，都会有一些谣言，传说布迪科王要把两位小王子武装起来：安布劳希到罗马去了；乌瑟王是东方某位皇帝雇来的人，或者他是波斯王的东床快婿；两位小王子拥有一支四十万人马的大军，打算把整个大不列颠并吞；或者……等等。但是十多年过去了，什么事也没发生。对于安布劳希的来临，一般人已经把它当做一种已经完成的传奇，就像耶稣再来一样——有一次我曾经对母亲谈起这个笑话，她怒不可遏，此后我就再也不敢提起了。  
“喔！对了！”我说：“安布劳希又要来了，对吗？说真的，赛狄克，大王为什么要去北威尔斯呢？”  
“我告诉过你，他和他那个撒克逊王后，会欢呼着，打着鼓来。”他在地上吐了口痰。  
“你为什么看不起她？你也是撒克逊人啊！”  
“那是陈年旧事了，我现在已经定居在这儿。她就是嗾使佛提吉恩叛变的那只黄皮肤的母狗，无论如何，你我都知道，自从她上了大王的床后，北方人就像野火烧不尽一样地蔓延开来，直到他既不能打败他们，也不能收买他们。如果她真的像别人所说的一样，大王的任何亲生儿子，都不能活着登上王位了。”他说得并不大声，但是说到这儿，他又做出轻蔑的表情，吐了一口痰道：“好了，我想你早就知道这些了——如果你时常听大人的谈话，而不把时间放在书本上，或者和空山上的人鬼混的话。”  
“你以为我常常去空山吗？”  
“大家都那么说，我可没去打听，也无意知道。据说撒克逊人已经登上罗图匹亚北岸，并且提出许多要求，弄得佛提吉恩胃都痛了。到了春季，他恐怕必须作战了。”  
“我外祖父会和他一起去吗？”  
“他希望如此。好了，如果你想吃晚餐，最好快去，没人会注意你的。我一小时前打算吃点东西时，整个厨房里乱成一片。”  
“我外祖父到哪儿去了？”  
“我怎会知道？”他斜视着我说：“现在你想做些什么呢？”  
“我想和他们一起去。”  
“哈！”他喂马一些草料，用一种不甚赞同的语调说。  
我坚决地说：“我想看看塞贡庭。”  
“谁不想呢？连我自己都有这个念头，可是如果你向王上要求的话……”他停了一会儿，又继续说：“你是应该离开王宫，去看看外面的世界，但是我对这件事的可能性并不乐观。你不会亲自去见王上吧？”  
“为什么不能？ 他顶多拒绝罢了。”  
“顶多拒绝！天哪！听这孩子说的，听我的话，快去吃晚餐，然后上床睡觉。也千万别去找肯莱克。他今天和他妻子大战了一场，像只牙痛的白鼬似的——你不是说真的吧？”  
“赛狄克，只有把自己放在神的道路上，神才会与你同在。”  
“嗯！嗯！不错，可是有些神只会用特大号的脚从你身上踏过去。你将来想要基督教的葬礼吗？”  
“我不在乎。我想如果主教方便的话，我很快就会受洗，成为基督徒。不过至少目前我不属于任何人。”  
他笑着说：“我希望我死时用火葬，那样比较干脆。好吧！假使你不想听，说了也是白说。不过总之用不着饿着肚子去见他就是了。”  
“当然。”我说着就到厨房去吃晚餐。饭后，我换上一件合适的长袍去见外祖父。  
幸好，肯莱克不在那儿，我觉得松了一口气。国王正在寝宫中，坐在熊熊的火堆前一张大椅子上，舒适地休息着。起初，我以为另一个坐在高背椅中的女人是王后欧尔雯，后来才发现是我母亲。她将女红放在膝上，默默地坐着沉思。看到我来，她转身对我笑笑，不过眼中却显露出一丝诧异的神色。外祖父皱着眉看了我一眼，但是相当慈爱地对我说：“来呀！孩子，别光站在那儿。进来！进来！把门关上。这该死的风真是够冷的！”  
我依言走向火炉边。  
“我可以见您吗？王上。”  
“你已经见到我了。你需要什么？拿张凳子坐下来慢慢说。”  
我把母亲椅子边的一张小椅子拖过来，坐在外祖父和母亲中间。  
“怎么？好久没见到你了，这一向忙着念书吗？”  
“是的，王上。”基于守不如攻的原则，我直言道：“我……我今天下午离开皇宫，骑马出去，所以，我……”  
“你到哪儿去了？”  
“沿着河岸一直走，没有特定的目的地，只是想增进我的骑马技术，所以……”  
“这么做的确可以改善骑马技术。”  
“是的，王上，所以我错过了使者。别人说，您明天要骑马出城。”  
“那和你有什么关系呢？”  
“没什么关系，不过，我想和您一起去。”  
“你想去？你想去？怎么回事，突然会有这种念头？”  
我脑内忽然闪过许多借口，我发觉母亲用怜悯的眼光看了我一眼。我知道外祖父不耐也不甚关切等我回答，我简单地说出事实：“因为我已经十二岁了，但是从未离开过马利都南。而且我知道一旦舅父登上王位，我就会马上被禁闭起来，做个苦读的教士，所以在此之前……”  
吓人的浓眉又皱了起来：“你是说，你不想读书？”  
“不，读书是我最喜爱的事，不过我觉得，假使能看看实际的世界，会更有助于了解书中的事迹。真的！如果您准许我和您一起去……”  
“别人难道没有告诉你，我的目的地是塞贡庭。这不像到附近骑马打猎那样轻松，而是一趟遥远艰辛的路程，而且必须自备坐骑。”  
“我练习骑马已经很久了，王上。而且我自己有一匹健壮的马。”  
“喔！对了，是狄尼士不要的那匹马。嗯，那匹马刚好适合你。不，不行，梅林，我不想带儿童同行。”  
“那您也不带狄尼士去喽？”  
我听到母亲吸了一口气。外祖父又用力捶了一下椅子的把手说：“狄尼士是个大人了！”  
“那么米尔和都克去不去呢？王上。”他们两人是国王的侍卫，年龄比我还小，但是却成天跟着外祖父东奔西跑。  
母亲焦急地张开口，想要说些什么，但是外祖父伸手阻止她，然后用严厉的眼神望着我说：“米尔和都克都对我有所帮助，你有什么用处呢？”  
我平静地看着他说：“到目前为止，都没有什么用处，但是我的萨克逊话说得和威尔斯话一样好，我会阅读希腊文，而且我的拉丁文比您还好。”  
“梅林！”母亲想对我说些什么，但是我没有理她。  
“其实我还懂不列塔尼语和康沃尔语，不过您在塞贡庭大概用不着这些语言。”  
“那么你能不能解释给我听，除了威尔斯语外，我为何要用其他语言对佛提吉恩王说话？”外祖父冷淡地说。  
从他的声调中，我知道我赢了。于是我吸了一口气，非常温驯地说道：“我无法解释。”  
他大笑起来，用一只脚把地上的狗踢翻身说：“好吧！不管你长得像什么人，你毕竟还留着一点皇族的血液，我准许你一起去，不过谁要服侍你呢？”  
“赛狄克。”  
“那个萨克逊人吗？叫他快把你的马具准备好，天一亮，我们就要出发了。好了，你还等什么？”  
“让我向母亲道晚安。”我起身走过去亲了母亲一下。我很少这么做，所以她似乎吃了一惊。  
外祖父在我身后突然说道：“你不会参加作战的，三周之内就会回来。”  
“是的，王上。谢谢您，晚安。”  
我在门外靠着墙站了好一会儿，等涌上来的血液渐渐退去，让那阵恶心的感觉平息过去，才挥手拭去额上冒出的冷汗，跑去找赛狄克。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
就这样。我第一次离开了马利都南。在当时的我看来，那像是世界上最大的探险——当时星辰在空中熠熠生辉，我骑着马和一群友善的人们，在黎明的寒意中出发。起初，大部分人都心情郁闷，昏昏欲睡，默默地前进，鼻息在寒冷的空气中凝成白雾，连马具的叮当声，听起来都冷冷的。我只顾专心地骑着马，希望不要在还没离城一哩之前，就被人赶回城。  
这趟路，历时十八天。我是第一次见到佛提吉恩王，当时，他在位已十余年。佛提吉恩是个神情严肃的人，当然喽！像他那样用谋杀来篡位，又以血腥来统治的人，必然是相当严肃而冷酷的。不过，在这样需要铁腕政策的时代，他的确是位坚强的国王。然而，召萨克逊人来当佣兵，却是他最大的失误之处，就像用一把锋利的刀刃砍到自己。他一再地为这件事付出代价，最后只有用武力解决。他每年的大部分时间都在作战，以求保护住在海岸的游牧部落。人们谈到他时，总带着敬畏的语气，说他是位凶狠而嗜战的暴君，而他的萨克逊王后罗文娜，更是为人所不齿，只要谈起她，就以“母狗”称之。  
虽然我自小就听宫里的仆人谈论这些事情，但是仍然满心好奇地想要亲眼看看。  
无论如何，我都不必害怕大王，因为我只能远远地看着他。外祖父只许我和他的随从人员在一起。但是在那些人中，我就显得微不足道，连米尔和都克都不如。我只能和其他孩子及仆人在一起，但是我一向的作风又使我没有同伴，因而我只能独来独往。我倒是很感谢这一点，因为当我和其他人站在一起时，不论佛提吉恩、外祖父或舅父都没有注意我。  
我们在塞贡庭停留了一星期。威尔斯人称塞贡庭为卡里阿凡，位于德鲁伊教徒聚居的蒙那岛海峡上。塞贡庭和马利都南一样，位于桑特河与海的交流处。有一个华丽的港口，港口边还有一座堡垒。这座堡垒是罗马人建立的，用来防卫港口和城市本身。  
塞贡庭比南威尔斯壮丽多了，但是我不觉得它美，只觉得冷峻。也许夏天时海湾附近会青葱柔和，但是我那次在冬天看到时，城后的山峰巍巍耸峙，有如暴风云。高大的一座山是莫里威发山，萨克逊人现在称之为雪山，整个不列颠境内最高的山，也是众神的宅第。  
佛提吉恩住在梅森塔中，他的军队则驻扎在堡垒，外祖父带来的人马中，贵族们和国王住在塔里，其余的随从（包括我在内），则住在堡垒西门附近。我们都颇受礼遇，不仅因为佛提吉恩是外祖父的远亲，也因为大王像赛狄克所说的“急需援助”。佛提吉恩是个高大黝黑的男人，脸庞宽阔多肉，头发漆黑浓密，像野猪毛一样地竖起，不过已逐渐变为灰色。他的手背及鼻孔中也都有黑毛。王后没有和他在一起，赛狄克悄声告诉我萨克逊人在此不受欢迎，所以他不敢带她来。我当下反驳道，他现在虽然已经变成一名好威尔斯人，但是他原来也是萨克逊人，赛迪克笑着打了我一耳光，因此我认为我一直不很忠心爱国并非我的过错。  
我们的日子非常简单，大部分白天都在狩猎，傍晚就回到火堆旁享用一顿丰盛的晚宴。晚餐后国王和贵族们开始聊天，随从们则开始掷骰子、和村妇做爱、吵架，或任何其他运动。  
我以前不曾打过猎，打猎似乎并不适合我的本性，而且这儿每个人都混乱喧嚣地乱成一堆，所以我更不喜欢打猎。打猎也相当危险：他们经常在山脚下举行各种比赛，其中还包括危险的骑术竞赛。我必须藉此到四处走走，除此之外，我没有其他机会到乡间去，而且我想明白加勒帕斯何以坚持要我到塞贡庭，因此我每天都骑马出去。我摔过几次跤，但是除了一点瘀伤之外，无甚大碍。我自己也不知道在找寻什么。日子一天天地过去，我什么也没看到，也没有发生任何事。不过我的骑术略有进步，伊斯特和我日渐熟悉起来。  
第八天，我们启程回家，大王亲自带着一百人的卫队送我们上路。  
将近中午时，我们行军到两条河的交界处，大王将在此与我们道别返乡。分水处有一个浅滩，我们就在浅滩的北边休息。首领们到一个四面环山的山谷里去休息。在这个十二月的日子里，到处天寒地冻，幸好这儿有山挡住风，阳光又很和煦，因此我们就在此休息用餐。两位国王坐在一起谈话，其余贵族则坐在附近——我发现狄尼士也混在其中。我像往常一样，觉得自己既不属贵族，也不属于武士或仆人，便把伊斯特交给赛狄克，独自爬到树丛间的一块小空地坐着，免得受其他人打扰。我的背后是一块岩石，岩石后面不时传来马铃的叮当声，以及人的谈话声。天空中有一只纸鸢摇曳着，太阳散发出耀眼的光芒。我想到加勒帕斯，以及他那面闪亮的铜镜，不禁怀疑起我何以要来。  
佛提吉恩王的声音忽然在我身后响起：“这儿走！你可以告诉我你的想法。”  
我吓了一跳，这才发现两位国王就坐在岩石的另一面。  
“五哩，别人告诉我从任何方向走都一样。”大王转身走开，声音渐渐小了。我听到靴子在地上踏过枯叶的声音。他们正要离开，我起身小心地在岩石后偷窥着。佛提吉恩和我外祖父正穿过丛林密谈着。  
当时我迟疑了一下，他们究竟谈些什么呢？我不相信加勒帕斯派我来只是为了要我做间谍。可是，若非如此，又是为什么呢？也许，神意正是要我今天来听这些消息，因此我不十分情愿地转身跟着他们。  
当我正要跨出第一步时，一只手从旁边猛地抓住了我。是赛狄克，他说：“怎么？你打算上那儿去？”  
我用力甩开他说：“去你的！赛狄克！你几乎吓破了我的胆。我上哪儿去，不干你的事。”  
“别忘了我是来照顾你的。”  
“你也别忘了我是带你来的，没人要你照顾我。”我严厉地瞪着他说：“你以前也跟踪过我吗？”  
他笑了笑说：“说实话，我从不自找麻烦。难道我该跟踪你吗？”  
我坚持问道“有没有人叫你今天跟踪我？”  
“没有人。可是你难道没有察觉是谁往这条路上走吗？是佛提吉恩王和你外祖父啊！如果我是你，就会在跟踪他们之前考虑一下。”  
“我才不是要跟踪他们，我只是想随便走走。”我说谎道。  
“如果我是你，我就会到别处去。他们还特别嘱咐要卫队等在这儿，所以我来看看你是否知道这个命令。这是一项非常特殊的命令。”  
我又坐了下来：“好吧！你现在知道我明白了这项命令，请走吧！等我们要重新上路时，你再来通知我。”“等我一走，你是否又要跟踪他们呢？”他固执地说：“听着，我十分了解你，尤其是当你露出这种眼神的时候，一定是有了麻烦。你现在打算做什么？难道你想去偷听你外祖父和大王的谈话？”  
我愤怒地说：“如果你不听我的，你这回可有麻烦了。”  
“别跟我来那一套，我可是为了你好。”  
“我知道，原谅我，我有点心事。”  
“你可以告诉我，对吗？我知道这几天你心事重重，究竟是什么事呢？”  
“我也不知道。”我老实回答：“算了吧！你无法帮忙。对了，国王们有没有说要到哪儿去呢？他们原本可以在塞贡庭尽情详谈，不是吗？”  
“他们到峭壁顶上去了，上面有一块突出的岩石，可以将四处一览无遗。据说那儿原来是一座塔，称为王者之塔。”  
“王者之塔？有多大？”  
“现在什么都没有了，只剩下一堆石块。怎么？”  
“我——没什么。我们什么时候启程回家呢？”  
“据说还有一小时。你下来，让我们玩儿一盘骰子吧？”  
我笑笑：“我害你错过了骰子游戏吗？真抱歉！”  
“没关系，反正我刚好输钱。好吧！我不干涉你了，不过，你不会再做傻事吧？要记住我告诉你的斑鸠的故事。”  
就在此时，一只斑鸠像箭一样迅速掠过，后面略高处，紧跟着一只猎鹰。斑鸠奋力朝谷口一片灌木丛飞去，离地面只有一呎远，情势非常危险。  
就在斑鸠刚抵达灌木丛边缘之时，猎鹰开始展开攻击。一声尖叫，霎时间，一声凶猛的呱呱声，几根掉落的嫩枝，之后，便什么都没有了，只有几根羽毛懒懒散散地飘落下来，像雪花一样。  
我跑进树丛中，看到两只鸟纠缠在一起。跌落在地上。斑鸠胸朝下躺着，身上满是血迹。猎鹰站在上面，锐利的爪子深深地插进斑鸠背中。我俯身向下看时，它的羽毛抖动了一下，才闭上锐利的黑眼。  
赛狄克也来了，在我身边喘息说道：“别碰！它会撕裂你的手。让我来！”  
我站直身说：“赛狄克，这就是你的斑鸠的故事。以后我们就当没这回事好吗？好了，不要用手去碰，我们回来的时候，它们还会在这儿的。”  
“回来？从哪儿回来？”  
我直指前面一条窄径，这是一条隐秘的小径，一般人都不易看到。如果不是我偶然推开灌木丛，也不会发现。  
“怎么？从外表看来，似乎是一条旧矿坑的横坑道。”  
“是的，这就是我要看的东西。点起火炬，跟我来。”  
赛狄克想要抗议，我立刻说：“随你来不来，只要给我一支火炬就好，但是要快点，时间不多了。”  
赛狄克虽然仍唠叨地嘀咕着，但是已经在着手点火炬了。  
横坑道内有一些残瓦碎石，横木已经腐朽，但是竖坑内仍然相当平滑，向前伸展到山的中心去。我几乎可以站直身体向前走，赛狄克身材也很瘦小，只需稍微弯身便可以前进。火炬把我们的身影拉得长长的，也照出地上一道道的轮痕，及坑道中的斧凿痕迹。  
“你究竟想上哪儿？”赛狄克在我身后紧张问道：“我看我们还是回去吧！这儿看起来很不安全，上面的石块随时都会掉下来。”  
“不会的，你好好地拿着火炬。”我简短地回答，又继续向前走。坑道开始向右弯，并且渐渐地向山脚延伸。人在地表之下，往往没有方向感。不过我猜想我们必定是朝着从前王者之塔所在的山的中心走去。途中偶或有一些小岔路，不过因为我们一直沿着干道走，所以不至有迷途之虞。虽然一度碰到一堆落石阻住了路，但是我爬过落石又继续向前走。  
赛狄克碰到碎石时停了下来，拿着火炬仔细地看了看，然后说：“嗨！快看！梅林，我告诉过你，这个地方危险透了，我们快点回去吧！”  
“别胆怯，赛狄克！你可以爬过来的，快点！”  
“我不要！如果你不赶快回来，我就马上回去告诉国王。”  
我说：“听着！赛狄克，这件事非常重要，别问我为什么，不过我告诉你，不会有任何危险的。如果你害怕，把火炬交给我，你先回去好了。”  
“你知道我不能那么做。”  
“是的，我知道。你不敢回去告诉他的，对吗？如果你离开的时候，我发生任何意外的话，你猜你会有什么后果呢？”  
“别人说你是小魔头，一点都不错。”  
我笑道：“我们回去之后，你爱怎么说都可以，只要你现在加快脚步。不会有什么危险的，你也看到猎鹰替我们带路了。”  
结果，可怜的赛狄克当然别无选择。不过当他再度拿着火炬走在我身边时，我发现他左右打量着我，并且用左手做出抵抗魔鬼的手势。  
“总之，不要耽搁太久就是了。”他说。  
又走二十步之后，我们看到一个大穴。  
我作手势要赛狄克举高火炬。这个巨大的洞穴，位在山的正中心，就是我们要寻找的地方。四周一片寂静，我可以感觉到自己的血液在流动。我记得坑道中工作的一切细节，坑道中仍有斧凿的痕迹。这儿有着延伸到黑暗中的圆形屋顶，那儿有着抽水机的痕迹。墙上有着闪亮的水气，不过已经不是美丽的彩带，而只是隐隐约约的水渍。墙上突出处有着渗水的痕迹。地面有三分之一都浸在水中。  
空气中有一种特殊的气味，是水及岩石所散发出的。不知什么地方有水滴下来，滴滴嗒嗒地滴在岩石上，仿佛铁锤敲打着金属。我从赛狄克手上接过火炬，走到水的尽头。我把火炬尽量举高，然后往下看。不过我看不到什么，火光又从一面像金属一样硬的表面反射回来。我等待着。火光微弱地闪着，最后消失在黑暗中。除了我的影子像加勒帕斯镜中的幽灵之外，什么都没有。  
我把火炬还给赛狄克，他什么都没说，自始至终都用那种白眼斜视着我。  
我推推赛狄克说：“没事了，我们可以回去了。走吧！”  
我们又穿过坑道，回到外面严寒的午后。天空很苍白，带着点灰蓝。桦树在冬风中白得像枯骨似的。下面吹起了紧急集合号，在安静而沉郁的空气中，显得特别嘹亮。  
赛狄克把火炬弄熄，说道：“他们准备启程了。”我爬出灌木丛。斑鸠已经冰冷僵硬地躺在那儿，猎鹰也在那儿，不过已经把嘴从斑鸠身体中抽出，蹲踞在一旁的石头上，一动也不动。我抓起斑鸠，丢给赛狄克，说：“放进你的鞍囊中。不用我告诉你，你也知道这件事必须保密。”  
“是的，你打算如何？”  
“它已经昏迷了，如果让它孤单地留下，不到一小时，一定会冻死，我要带回去疗伤。”  
“小心点！那可是一只猎鹰呢！”  
“不会伤害我的。”我抓起猎鹰放在手中，然后把左手的袖子拉到手腕上，它猛地抓住我的袖子。现在它眼睑已经完全张开，张着野性的黑眼珠望着我，不过仍然一动也不动，只是收紧双翼静静地站在我手中。  
我听到赛狄克一边替我收拾着刚才我吃午餐的地方，一边自言自语地在说些什么。接着，他又加了一句我以前没听过的称呼：“快走吧！小主人。”  
当我再度骑上马，跟着外祖父的随从踏上回马利都南的路上时，那只猎鹰已经柔顺地驻足在我手腕上。


	10. Chapter 10

10

我们返抵家园后，那只猎鹰仍无意离开我。我检查了一下，发现它有些羽毛在与斑鸠抗斗时受到损害，于是我就依加勒帕斯教我的方法疗伤。后来，它就坐在我窗外的梨树上，吃着我喂给它的食物，似乎无意飞走。  
当我次日去见加勒帕斯时，也带着猎鹰一起去。  
此时是二月一日，霜都已经解冻了。不过天空仍是灰暗得像铅一样沉重，云层低垂，细雨中还飘着寒冷的微风。王宫中到处都呼啸着风声，四处门帘低垂，人们穿着厚重的外套，在火盆前缩成一团。我觉得王宫中似乎也隐藏着一股灰铅一般的寂静。自从我们回到马利都南后，我就很少见到外祖父，因为他经常与贵族开上数小时会议，据说他与肯莱克在一起时，不时有争吵声传出，有一次我到母亲房间去，听说她正在祈祷，无法见我。我由半掩的房门中看到母亲，发觉她正在饮泣。  
但是加勒帕斯那儿还是一切如常。加勒帕斯接过猎鹰，称赞我对羽翼所做妥善的护理，然后把它放在入口处的一块岩石上，又要我靠近火边取暖，并且舀了一些热汤给我喝，才开始听我述说一切。我把所发生的一切，包括宫中的争执及母亲的饮泣，都一一告诉加勒帕斯。  
“加勒帕斯，我敢发誓，那个洞就是我所梦见的那个洞，可是为什么呢？那儿什么东西都没有，此外，也没有发生任何事情。我尽力去打听，赛狄克也替我向仆人们探听过，但是谁也不知道两位国王讨论了些什么，也不知道我外祖父及肯莱克为何争吵。不过赛狄克告诉我，我经常都受到肯莱克手下的监视，所以我不敢贸然出来见你。今天肯莱克、亚伦，以及其他人都出去了，所以我告诉别人我要出门训练猎鹰，才得空溜了出来。”  
加勒帕斯没有说话，我又焦急地问：“加勒帕斯，究竟怎么回事？这一切有什么意义吗？”  
“关于你的梦和你找到矿坑的事，我不太了解。但是宫中所发生的事，我却可以猜测得出。大王的前妻生了三个儿子——佛提谟、凯提吉恩、以及巴森提斯，你知道吗？”  
我点点头。  
“他们三人都不在塞贡庭吗？”  
“是的。”  
“据说他们与大王决裂了，”加勒帕斯说：“而且佛提谟有他自己的部队，听说有意篡夺王位，偏偏佛提吉恩大王现在又势单力薄。而且，许多人对现任王后都怨声载道，佛提谟的母亲则是一名优秀的不列颠人。最主要的，年轻人都希望有位年轻的国王。”  
“那么，肯莱克是赞助佛提谟的了？”我很快地问道，加勒帕斯笑了笑。  
“似乎是的。”  
我想了一会儿，便说：“据说狼退位时，乌鸦便会入主，是吗？”我出生在九月，属于水星，便是乌鸦。  
“也许吧！”加勒帕斯说：“你可能会比你所预期的时间更早进入樊笼中。”不过他心不在焉地，似乎在想其他事情。  
我又问道：“加勒帕斯，你说你对于我的梦及那个洞穴都一无所知。可是，我猜那一定是神意如此。”我望着猎鹰栖息的岩石，它眯着眼望着火光。  
“看来如此。”  
我迟疑地问道：“我们能不能找出这一切究竟代表什么呢？”  
“你想再进入水晶洞吗？”  
“不——不，我并不想。不过，也许我应该去。你能替我做决定，不是吗？”  
好一会儿，他才沉重说道：“是的，我认为你应该进去，不过我得先教你一些事。这一次，你必须自己做火炬。”他看到我拿起一根树枝拨动灰烬，便笑着对我说：“不，不是那样做，你先放下。这是我能教你的最后一件事了。你好好地坐着，不用再翻书了，注意看着！”  
接下来所发生的事，我在此不多赘述。那是我所学会的第一种魔法，也是最持久的一种。我发觉它很容易学，但是如果你不适合学，或者没有心理准备的话，会立刻变成盲人。

我们做好火炬时，外面已经天黑了。加勒帕斯起身道：“我一小时后再来唤醒你。”  
他取下遮盖在镜上的外衣，披在身上，便出去了。  
火炬上火焰的响声，有如马匹的奔驰声。一条长长的火舌，像条鞭子似的，另外有千万条小火舌，像是许多人在谈话、低语……  
最后，只剩下一片寂静的火焰，镜子反射出夺目的光芒。我拿起已经干了的外套，爬进水晶洞中。再把外套铺在地上，躺上去，双眼注视着水晶墙，火焰似乎围绕在我的四周，照亮了整个山洞。我似乎躺在一颗星星里，四周越来越明亮，突然间，所有的光线都黯淡了，只剩下一片漆黑……  
马蹄奔驰在碎石铺成的罗马路上，骑马者的马鞭噼啪地响着，不过事实上马匹已经在全速奔驰了，鼻孔通红地张着，在寒冷的空气中，不时呼出白色的鼻息。骑马者正是肯莱克。他身后大约半哩处，跟着他的部下；再远处，是向肯莱克报信的使者，牵着一匹湿透的跛马，一步一步向前走。  
城中满是火光，人们跑来迎接这些马，但是肯莱克没有理睬他们，骑着马穿过街道，直接来到王宫的外庭，这儿也有很多火炬。肯莱克迅速跳下马，把缰绳甩给一名侍候的奴隶。然后快步跑上阶梯，走向他父亲的房间。他的身影在拱门的遮蔽下，消失了一会儿。接着，他便用力打开门，直接进入房中。  
使者的话是对的，国王死得很突然。他躺在雕刻精美的罗马床上，身上覆盖着一条紫色的丝被。尸体逐渐变硬，从他躺的姿势，看不出被人谋杀的痕迹。他那张苍老的脸，已逐渐萎缩。他唇上及眼帘上放置的金币，在床四角的火炬的照耀下，散发出微弱的光芒。  
妮妮安挺直而安静地站在床尾，她穿着白袍，双手握着十字架，平静地交叠着，头低垂在胸前。肯莱克打开门时，她并未抬头，只是目不转睛地盯着紫被单，不过并不像是悲伤的神色，只是幽然出尘，没有任何杂念。  
肯莱克飞快地走到她身边，他的黑袍也随之旋转开来，似乎带着一种惊人的怒气。  
他走到床边，俯身凝视他父亲，然后伸出一只手，放在死者交叠在紫被单上的双手上。一会儿，他抽回手，望着妮妮安。  
妮妮安身后数步处，挤着一堆人，有男、有女，也有仆人，彼此推挤着、低语着。米尔与都克也站在其中，一语不发，双眼干涩。狄尼士在人群中全心注视着肯莱克。  
肯莱克非常柔和地对妮妮安说：“别人告诉我，这是一件意外，对吗？”  
她既没有说话，也没有移动。肯莱克注视了她好一会儿，然后带着愤怒的神色，提高声音对她身后的人群说：“你们之中任何一个人，快点回答我，这是意外吗？”  
一个名叫马邦的国王侍卫，站到前面说：“是真的，王上。”他舔着唇，似乎有些迟疑。  
肯莱克愤怒地说道：“你们这些人，究竟是怎么回事？”当他发现那些人的目光正注视着他的腰部时，他也低头看了看，然后十分不耐而厌恶地把他那柄沾满血迹的匕首丢到面前的地上，匕首在寂静的房间中，发出一声清脆的声音。  
“你们以为这是什么血？”他仍然翘着嘴唇说：“只是鹿血。使者抵达时，我们刚杀死一头鹿。当时我和我的部下都在十二哩之外。”他凝视着众人，仿佛向他们挑衅，但是没有人移动：“马邦，继续说啊！使者告诉我，国王不慎滑倒而跌死，究竟是怎么回事？”  
马邦清清喉咙说：“王上，那只是一件意外，谁也没有在附近。他是在小庭院通往仆人寝室的路上滑倒的。有一名仆人提着油去替火炬添油时，不慎泼了一些在地上，还没来得及揩拭，国王就匆忙地路过，他原先不须在当时经过那儿的。因此，王上，他不慎踏在油上而滑倒，头部撞到石阶。事情就是如此，有人可以发誓作证。”  
“是谁把油洒在路上？”  
“王上，是一名仆人。”  
“他已经受到处罚了吗？”  
“王上，他已经死了。”  
他们在谈天时，走廊上传来一些骚动，肯莱克的部下都回来了，正急急朝着国王的寝宫这边走来。此刻，他们已经进入房中，亚伦悄悄地走近肯莱克身边，触了触他的手臂。  
“肯莱克，全城都知道了这个消息。现在，外面已经聚集了一大群人，到处都是谣言，恐怕会有很大的麻烦，你必须去对他们解释一下。”  
肯莱克抛给他一个眼色，点点头道：“你先去看看，好吗？布兰，卢安，你们两个人也一起去。把门关上，告诉外面的民众，我马上就出来。好了，现在其余的人通通出去。”  
房里大部分的人都走了，只有狄尼士依依不舍地逗留在门口，但是谁也没有看他，他只得慢吞吞地步出房外。  
肯来克关上门。  
“怎么？妮妮安。”  
妮妮安这才抬起始终垂着的头。望着肯莱克说：“你还要我说什么？马邦说的都是真的。他只是没提到国王喝醉了酒，正在追逐一名女仆，所以才会滑倒。不过这的确是件意外事件！现在他死了，你就是国王了。肯莱克，任何人都不会用手指着你说：‘他希望他父亲死。’”  
“任何女人也都不敢对我说那种话，妮妮安。”  
“我并没有别的用意，我只是告诉你，没什么好争执的。现在整个王国都是你的了，亚伦说得对，你最好去向民众说明了一下。”  
“我要先跟你谈谈。你为何那样站着？好像你什么都不在乎似的。”  
“也许。不论你担任什么职位，不论你想要什么，都与我无关。我只想要求你一件事。”  
“什么事？”  
“请你让我离开。他从不肯让我走，不过我想你会让我走。”  
“到圣彼得修道院去？”  
她低下头说：“我说过，这儿的一切都与我没有任何关系了。不论侵犯的事，春季的战争，你继位的事，以及国王的逝世……都与我毫不相干。喔！别那样看着我，我可不是傻瓜，父亲也对我谈过这件事。不过你不用怕我，弟弟！我现在对生命什么期望都没有，只希望我和我的儿子都能平安离开这儿，平安地过完这一生。”  
“你只说‘要求一件事’，这应该是两件事。”  
她的眼中第一次流露出某种感情，很可能是畏惧。她迅速说道：“你早就有这个计划，不是吗？当然啦，自从格兰王走了之后，你就知道即使梅林的父亲亲自骑马佩剑，带着三千人马来，我也不会跟他走，对吗？肯莱克，梅林不会对你有任何害处的。他只是个无名无姓的私生子，你也知道他不是个好武士。天主知道他对你一点害处都没有。”  
“如果让他做个足不出户的教士，对我的害处就更少了，对吗？”肯莱克的声音相当狡猾。  
“足不出户地做个教士？肯莱克，你在逗我吗？你心里究竟打什么主意？”  
“打翻油桶的那个仆人究竟是谁？”  
她眼中又现出那种火花，然后垂下眼睑说：“是那名萨克逊人赛狄克。”  
他没有动，但是胸前的绿宝石忽然闪烁着光芒，仿佛他心跳不已。  
她厌恶地说：“别假装你早就猜到了，你怎么可能猜到呢？”  
“不，我没有猜到。不过当我骑马回来时，城里到处都散布着谣言。”他忽然生气说道：“你那样把双手放在肚子上的姿势，就像肚子里还有一个小杂种要靠你保护似的。”  
意外地，她竟然笑着说：“我是有一个私生子要保护！别傻了！我到哪儿去再弄来一个私生子？我的意思是说，除非我知道梅林能够安然无恙，我才能安心离去，也就是说等我们两人都不受你的阴谋羁绊时……”  
“我的阴谋？我发誓……”  
“我是指你对父亲王国的计谋，不过我管不着那么多了。我告诉你，只要圣彼得修道院能够安静和平，我就别无所求了……我相信事实也会如此。”  
“你在水晶球中预先看到了这幅景象吗？”  
“基督徒不应该讨论预言的事。”妮妮安说。  
肯莱克用锐利的眼神望着她，然后忽然跨了几个大步来到窗边，突兀说道：“告诉我，佛提谟将来会如何？”  
她淡漠地说道：“他会死的。”  
“人迟早都会死，可是你知道我与他有约，你能否告诉我，今年春季会发生些什么事？”  
“我什么都没有看见，也无法告诉你任何事。不过我告诉你，无论你打着什么主意，都不能让任何有关谋杀国王的谣言传播开。还有，假使你怀疑国王的死不是纯粹的意外，你就是个大傻瓜。除了他追逐的女仆外，另外还有两名仆人亲眼看到这件意外。”  
“那名仆人被杀之前，有没有留下遗言？”  
“你是指赛狄克？他只说这是件意外。他似乎关心我儿子甚于关心自己。”  
“我也听说如此。”肯莱克说。  
房里又陷于寂静，他们彼此凝视着。她说：“你不会那么做的。”  
他什么也没说。两人就静静地站着，一股冷风吹过房中，火焰上的火光闪烁了一下。  
后来，他笑了笑就走了，砰地一声关上门，留下满室摇曳的火光。

光线渐渐黯淡下来，水晶洞中也朦胧起来。我拉起外套想爬出洞时，外套扯破了。火盆中的灰烬现出暗红色，外面一定已经暮色低垂了。我爬下岩石，跑到洞口。  
“加勒帕斯！”我叫道：“加勒帕斯！”  
他已经在等我，那双穿着破旧的双足，因寒冷而冻成紫蓝色。  
我跑到他面前，拥抱他说：“加勒帕斯！他们杀死了赛狄克。”  
他没有说话，不过他的沉默像是安慰着我。  
我哽咽地说：“如果我今天下午没有离开就好了……是我害他跌倒的。加勒帕斯，如果我今天下午留在宫中就好了，也许我可以尽点力……”  
“不，你什么忙都帮不上，你自己也知道的。”  
“现在，我更是微不足道了。”我头疼得很厉害，双眼也十分模糊，我伸手摸摸头。加勒帕斯轻轻地拉着我的手臂，要我坐在火盆边。  
“你为什么说这些？梅林，告诉我发生了什么事？”  
“你不知道吗？”我诧异地问道：“赛狄克在替长廊中的灯添油时，不慎泼了一些油在阶梯上，不巧国王跑过阶梯，结果一跤滑倒而去世。加勒帕斯。那不是赛狄克的过错。他只是不小心弄翻了油，而且他正要回来揩拭，国王就先跑过而跌死。所以他们就抓住赛狄克，杀了他。”  
“肯莱克现在是国王啰？”  
我脑里一片空白，茫然地看着他，脑中一时还转不过来。  
他又轻柔地问道：“你母亲呢？她怎么样了？”  
“什么？你说什么？”  
他递给我一个高脚玻璃杯，我闻到一股熟悉的味道，我想是与我进水晶洞做梦之前所喝的饮料相同。加勒帕斯说：“喝下去！你应该一直睡到我叫醒你，事情就不会如此了。通通喝完！”  
我啜饮着那杯饮料，头痛逐渐减轻，也能看清楚周围的一切。于是我对加勒帕斯说：“真抱歉！我现在没事了，让我告诉你其他的事：我母亲将进入圣彼得修道院，她想要求肯莱克答应我也一起去，但是肯莱克不愿意。我想……”  
“怎样？”  
我想了想，缓缓说道：“我并不完全了解，不过我猜想，他也许打算杀掉我。他可能会借口我唆使仆人害死国王……喔！谁也不会相信我能对肯莱克造成任何威胁。不过他如果真的把我关在修道院中，过些时让我静静地死去，谁也不会说闲话的。到那时候，我母亲只是圣彼得修道院中一名修道的妇人，而不再是公主之身，对我的事也无法发表意见。”我用双手握住酒杯，望着加勒帕斯说：“加勒帕斯，为什么有人会那么畏惧我？”  
他没有回答，只是指指我的酒杯说：“喝完！你该走了。”  
“走？可是我一回去，他们一定会杀死我，或者把我关起来，对吗？”  
“如果他们发现你，的确很可能那么做。”  
我急切地说：“谁也不知道我来这儿，如果我和你一起，即使他们跟到这儿找到我，你也不会有任何危险的。我们可以在几哩外就看到他们来，而且，我们也有办法事先知道……他们绝不会找到我的，我可以进入水晶洞中。”  
他耸耸肩说：“也许有一天我们可以那么做，但现在还不是时候。你现在不能再躲躲藏藏了，就像你的猎鹰再也无法回到蛋壳中去一样。”  
我转身望着墙上的岩石，但是岩石上什么都没有。我用手背揉揉眼睛，不敢相信这是事实，但情形的确如此。  
“加勒帕斯，它走了！”  
“是的。”  
“你看到它离开吗？”  
“你叫我进洞时，就已经飞走了。”  
“哦——往哪个方向走的？”  
“南方。”  
我喝完剩下的饮料，然后把残余几滴洒在地上给神享用。  
“我会再见到你吧？”  
“是的，我可以保证。”  
“那么我会再回到这儿啰？”  
“是的。有一天，这个洞穴及洞中的一切，都会属于你。”  
从他身后的夜色中，吹过一股寒风，掀动我的外衣，也撩起我颈后的一些头发。我忽然觉得一阵刺痛，起身将外套披到身上，扣紧胸针。  
“你要走了吗？”他笑着说：“你那么信任我的话？你打算上哪儿去？”  
“我也不知道，可能先回家吧！我可以在路上好好拿定主意。不过我仍然在神的道路上，我可以觉得风在吹着。加勒帕斯，你笑什么？”  
他没有回答，只是站起身，把我拉到身边吻吻我。他的吻干燥而无力，像干枯的树叶刷过似的。然后他推着我走到洞口，说：“走吧！我已经替你装好马鞍了。”

我沿着山谷骑马下山时，天上仍飘着雨，又冷又冻，把我的外套都淋湿了，也与我脸上的泪水混成一片。  
这是我一生中第二次哭泣。


	11. Chapter 11

11

马厩的门锁着，我并不感到意外。当天，我是公然带着猎鹰穿过天井出门的，所以不能像以往一样以出门寻找失落的猎鹰为借口。  
今晚起，再也没有人等着替我开门了。  
虽然我知道必须加快动作，但我仍然驱马安静地沿着城墙走向桥的方向。整条道路及桥上，都是人群和火炬，以及嘈杂声，我还发现有两名使者骑马向南飞奔。  
我将马牵到苹果树下系好，然后跳上马背，站稳之后，再爬上邻近的树枝。  
我的衣服都湿透了，有一只手不慎滑开，幸好另一只手抓牢了。我小心翼翼地爬上墙，进入墙内的果园中。  
我的左边是外祖父果园的高墙，右边是莫拉薇通常拿着女红，坐着打瞌睡的地方。我的面前是仆人的通铺。幸好，房里没有光线。  
我的房里也没有灯光，于是我快步跑过去。  
我没有想到，他们竟然把赛狄克放到我的房中。在模糊的夜色中，我发现他四肢张开趴在地上。天色太黑，我看不清楚他是如何死的。  
我弯身握住他的手，他的手已经冰冷，也渐渐开始僵硬。我把他的尸体轻轻地抬到草褥上，再拿起我床上的棉质床单，盖在赛狄克身上。  
这时，我忽然听到走廊尽头传来脚步声，并且有人声说道：“不！他不会从这条路走的，我一直都注视着大门。你看到他的马了吗？”  
“没有看到。”  
又有一个人声说：“不，他不会到太远的地方去的，他经常出门直到这时候才回来。什么？喔！好吧！”  
脚步声迅速地离开，只剩下一片寂静。走廊中央有一盏灯，透过半掩的房门照进来，已经足以使我看清四周。我静悄悄地拉开衣橱门，把我仅有的几件衣服：最好的一件外套，一双破旧的拖鞋，象牙梳，以及几个胸针，一个红玉髓扣子，通通包在一个包袱中。也许我可以把这些东西变卖掉，换些钱用。我走到窗口，把包袱扔下去。然后又跑到赛狄克身边，拉开床单，跪在他身边摸索着他的臀部。我发现他的匕首没有被人搜走，于是拿起来放在自己身边。他的匕首又长又利，有我自己匕首的两倍大。我把自己的匕首放在他身边，也许在他所去的地方需要用。  
一切就绪后，我起身凝视了他好一会儿。我忽然想到外祖父死时的盛况。相形之下，这儿多么幽暗冷清，一名仆人死了，就像一条狗死了一样地微不足道。  
我在黑暗中大声地说：“赛狄克，你好好安息吧！我会照着你希望的方式送你上天国，像个国王一样地光荣。”我没有哭，事情已经差不多过去了。  
我跑到门口，倾听了一会儿，然后溜到走廊中，拿起赛狄克前一晚刚添满油的灯笼，回到房中。  
当我再度回到房中时，才看见赛狄克是被割喉而死的。  
即使我无意那么做，事情还是会发生的。灯在我手中摇晃了几下，泼了一些油在被单上，一滴火星掉到被单上，嘶嘶地作响。于是我便把灯整个丢在尸体上，霎时掀起一片火光。  
“跟着你的神去吧！赛狄克。”我说着就从窗口向下跳。  
我刚好落在包袱上，便迅速地抓起包袱跑到沿河的城墙边，我先把包袱丢到墙外，再沿着树干爬上墙头。  
我爬到墙头时，再回头去看，发现我的房间充满了火光。此时还未响起警铃，不过也许片刻之后便会有人看到火光，或闻到烟味。我抓住墙沿，迟疑了一会儿，然后往下跳。当我落到地上时，一个高大的身影跳过来，揍了我一拳。  
一个男人笨重的身躯压在我身上，使我躺在泥泞的地上无法动弹。一只大手掌猛地拍在我脸上，我呛了一下。我身边响起了迅速的脚步声，一个男人用不列颠腔说道：“等一会儿，先听听他说些什么。”  
我静静地辨着，因为原先那人紧紧地压着我，还用匕首指着我的咽喉。等到第二人说话时，他才起身离开，并且将匕首稍微移开一两寸。然后用一种半带诧异，半带厌烦的声调说道：“只是个孩子。”又用威尔斯腔粗鲁地对我说：“不许出声，否则我立刻割断你的喉咙。知道吗？”  
我点点头，他这才起身，拖住我的脚，把我拉到墙边，仍用匕首指着我的颌骨，问我道：“这究竟是怎么回事？你为什么像被猫追捕的老鼠一样，拼命想逃离皇宫？你是小偷吗？快说，你这只小老鼠，否则我宰了你。”  
他拼命摇撼着我，仿佛我真的是只老鼠似的。我喘息说道：“什么都没有！我没有做任何坏事！让我走！”  
另一个人在夜色中轻声说：“这是他从墙里扔出来的东西，整整一大包呢！”  
那人说：“里面是些什么？”然后又对我说：“不许出声！”  
其实他无需警告我，因为我已经闻到烟味，并且看见火舌蔓延到屋顶上，于是我又向墙角的阴影移动了一下。  
检查我包袱的人说：“衣服……拖鞋……摸起来好像还有一些宝石……”我的眼睛已经逐渐习惯于黑暗，所以我看出那是个带着狡猾神色的男人，双肩微屈，脸部瘦削而精明，满头乱发，是个我不认识的人。  
我松了一口气：“你不是国王的部下。你究竟是谁呢？你在这儿做什么？”  
他停止搜索我的包袱，凝视着我。  
抓住我的那人说：“那不关你的事，你只要回答问题就好。你为什么那么害怕国王的部下？你认识所有国王的属下吗？”  
“当然啦！我住在宫中。我，我是个宫中的奴隶。”  
“麦立克！”搜索我包袱的那人尖声说道：“你看那边，起火了，宫里乱得像个蜂窝似的。我们不要在一个逃走的奴隶身上浪费时间了！快把他杀死，赶快逃吧！”  
“等一会儿！”麦立克说：“他也许知道一些事情。你瞧……”  
“如果你们要杀死我，我何必告诉你们任何事呢？你们究竟是什么人？”  
他凑近脸来凝视着我说：“你很得意，是不是？你不用管我们是谁。你是个奴隶吧？想从宫中逃走吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你偷了宫中的东西？”  
“没有！”  
“没有？那包袱里的珠宝是哪儿来的？还有这个——也不像是奴隶的外衣。”他把我喉咙前的匕首又向前抵了抵，继续说：“那匹马又如何？快说实话！”  
“好吧！”我说：“我的确偷了一些东西。那匹马是王子梅林的马……我，我在无意中发现了它。这是真的，先生，梅林王子今天出门了，现在还没回来。他是个很糟的骑师，也许半路跌下马了。”我拉着他的衣服恳求道：“求求您，先生，让我走吧！求求您！我不会对你们有任何害处的。”  
“麦立克，没有时间了。看在上帝的份上，快点！快点！”  
火势已经蔓延开来，宫中满是喧哗，麦立克的同伴又说：“潮水很快就会退了，而且在这种天气里，谁也不知道它究竟在哪里。你听宫里的人声，他们随时都可能走过来。”  
“他们不会过来的。”我说：“他们此刻一定忙着灭火。我离开火场时，火势还很小。”  
“你离开火场的时候？”麦立克没有移动，他正向下望着我，手也放松了一些：“是你放的火？”  
“是的。”  
现在他们两人的整个注意力都放在我身上。  
“为什么呢？”  
“因为我恨他们杀了我的朋友。”  
“是谁杀的？”  
“新王肯莱克和他的手下。”  
好一会儿，没有人说话。我现在比较能看清麦立克，他是一个高大强壮的男人，黑发、黑眼睛。  
“而且，”我继续说：“如果我不走，他们会连我也一起杀了，所以我放了一把火逃走。请你们让我走吧！”  
“他们为什么要杀你？现在你放了火，他们当然要杀你！可是你没放火之前，他们为何要杀你？你做了什么坏事？”  
“我没有！但是我是老国王的奴隶，而且……可能我无意中听到一些不该听的消息，所以肯莱克认为我是个危险的人物……他打算……我知道他的计划。先生！请你们相信我。”我诚挚说道：“我曾经像服侍老国王一样地服侍他，但是他却杀了我的朋友。”  
“哪一个朋友？为什么要杀他？”  
“是一个名叫赛狄克的萨克逊人。他无意间泼倒了一些油在阶梯上，使老国王不慎滑倒而跌死。那纯粹是件意外，可是他们却杀了他。”  
麦立克转头对另一人说：“听到了吗！汉诺。我想这些都是实情，因为我在城里也听到类似的话。”然后又对我说：“好吧！你可以再多告诉我们一些事。你说你知道肯莱克的计划？”  
这时，汉诺又急迫地打岔道：“麦立克，看在上帝份上，快走吧！如果你认为他可以告诉我们一些有用的消息，就带着他走吧！在船上也一样可以说，不是吗？告诉你，如果再等下去，潮水就会退了。我感到似乎有暴风雨要来袭，而且我想他们不会等的。”接着又用不列颠腔说：“我们等会儿还是一样可以把他甩开。”  
“船？”我问道：“你们要坐船离开？”  
“是啊！不然难道要从陆地上回去？看看那座桥！”麦立克把头转到旁边，对他的同伴说：“好吧！汉诺，咱们走吧！”  
他拖着我向前走，我抗拒地说道：“你们要带我到哪里去？”  
“那是我们的事。你会游水吗？”  
“不会。”  
他笑着说：“那么，不论我们走哪一条路，对你而言都是一样啰？快来！”说着就把我甩到他的肩上，仿佛我是个包袱似的，然后沿着道路走向河边。  
船是用树枝搭成的，隐藏在岸边的树丛中。汉诺已经解开缆绳，麦立克颠簸地滑到船上，再把我抛上倾斜的船中，跟在我身后爬进船里。船驶离岸边之后，他晃了晃匕首对我说：“看到了吗？在我们驶离桥下之前，你给我好好闭着嘴。”  
离开岸边一会儿之后，船渐渐驶得快了。汉诺拿起桨，向南方划着。  
我在麦立克的监视下，面朝船尾着坐着。此时，我忽然听到伊斯特高昂惊恐的嘶声，在一片火光中，我发现它拖着折断的缰绳，沿着墙边一直跑。我想不管是否火灾，它都会回到马厩里，人们必定会发现它，接着就会四处找我。赛狄克现在一定焚化了，还有我的房间、衣橱、被单，一定也都化为灰烬了。他们会猜我发现赛狄克的尸体，在畏惧震惊中，丢下灯笼引起火灾吗？他们会不会以为我已经在那间小房子里化为灰烬了呢？不过，不论他们怎么想，都与我无关了，赛狄克已经去见他的神了，而我，似乎也即将去见我的神。


	12. Chapter 12

12

我们顺着河水一直向下航行。潮水已经快退了，不过最后一股潮流迅速送着我们向前行。空气逐渐清凉起来，船也摇晃着。  
麦立克把匕首收起来，说：“到目前为止都相当不错。这个小鬼纵火，可真是给了我们不少方便，谁也没有看到我们离开。好了，孩子，现在我们可以慢慢听你说了。你叫什么名字？”  
“梅林·恩利斯。”  
“你说你是……嗯？等一会儿！你说你名叫梅林？是那个私生子吗？”  
“是的。”  
他长吁了一口气，对他的同伴说：“你听到了吗？汉诺。他就是宫中那个私生子！”然后对我说：“那你为何自甘下贱说你是个奴隶？”  
“因为我不知道你们是什么人，而且我认为，既然你们没有认出我，可能你们是小偷或者佛提谟的手下，如果我自称是奴隶，也许你们会让我走。”  
“包袱、马……那么，你的确是想逃走啰？”他又说：“如果那些传说是真的，你也不该受到责备。可是，你为什么要纵火呢？”  
“我说的都是真的。我说过，肯莱克杀了我的朋友赛狄克，可是赛狄克并没有做什么错事。我想可能因为他是我的仆人，他们想用他来找我的麻烦，还把他的尸体放在我房中，所以我把房子烧了。赛狄克那族的人，喜欢用火葬的方式去见他们的神。”  
“所以你用火葬送他进天国，而让魔鬼在宫中另外物色对象？”  
我冷淡说道：“仆人房是空的，他们可能正在吃晚餐，或者在侍奉肯莱克。真奇怪！人的转变真快！转瞬之间又安然服侍起新王。我希望火势蔓延到其他房间之前，他们就把火扑灭了。”  
他默默地打量了我一会儿。我们仍然在逐浪漂流，此时已经到入海口了。汉诺似乎不打算靠岸。我拉紧外套，冷得有些发抖。  
“你打算投奔谁？”麦立克问。  
“谁也不打算投奔。”  
“听着，孩子，我要的是实情。不论你是不是私生王子，你现在都已经脱离那一边了。懂吗？如果你没有人可以投奔的话，绝不会活过一个星期的。你心里究竟打算投靠谁，佛提吉恩吗？”  
“听起来很合理，是吗，肯莱克要投奔佛提谟，而我……”  
“什么？”他尖声说道：“当真？”  
“当然，他以前就有这个念头，还与老国王争论过这件事。现在他得势了，当然可以把整个王国掌握在手中，对佛提吉恩关起大门。”  
“还要对谁打开友谊之门呢？”  
“我没有听说。你可以想象得到，他一直都偷偷摸摸的，直到今天国王死了，他才公开这一点。”  
“嗯！”他想了一会儿说：“老国王还有一个儿子。如果贵族们不赞成这联盟……”  
“那孩子只是个婴儿，肯莱克早就拿定主意，如果老国王不死的话，他们终将会反目成仇，佛提谟就是一个活生生的例子，如果他……”  
“什么事？”  
“你知我知。听着，你们如果不告诉我你们的身份，我何必再告诉你们什么？你们该说出你们是什么人了吧？”  
他没有回答我的问话，只是若有所思地问道：“你似乎知道不少事。你几岁了？”  
“十二岁，九月就满十三岁了。不过肯莱克与佛提谟之间的事，是他自己说的。”  
“真的？你还听到了些什么？”  
“不少就是了！我总是被人遗忘在一旁，谁都不注意我。我母亲已经退隐到圣彼得修道院，我绝不让他们也把我送到那儿去，所以我赶紧逃走。”  
“逃到佛提吉恩那里吗？”  
我诚实地说：“我也不知道，我没有计划。也许我最后还是去投奔佛提吉恩，因为我实在别无选择。还有谁可以投靠呢？”  
麦立克说：“还有安布劳希。”  
我笑道：“喔！对了，安布劳希。我还以为你们当真呢！我知道你们是小不列颠人，我可以听出你们的口音，不过——”  
“告诉你好了，我们是安布劳希的属下。”  
没有人说话。我发觉河岸已经看不见了。黑暗中，只见远远的北方亮着一片灯光，似乎是一座灯塔。雨已经停了，天气非常冷，海上吹来阵阵海风，海水不停地起伏着。船身颠簸摇晃着，我第一次感到想要呕吐，于是用双手紧捂住肚子，一方面想要保暖，一方面想抑制住呕吐感。  
“安布劳希的属下？那你们是他派来的间谍啰？”  
“不如说我们是爱国之士。”  
“那么，他真的在小不列颠等候吗？”  
“是真的。”  
我惊骇地说：“你们是要到小不列颠去？你们以为坐这种破船可以抵达那儿吗？”  
麦立克笑笑，汉诺不高兴地说：“如果那儿没有船的话，我们也许必须坐这条船去。”  
“这种天气那儿怎么可能有船？又不是适合起航的日子！”  
“只要多付点钱，任何日子都可以启航。”麦立克冷淡地说：“安布劳希已付了一大笔钱，船会在那儿等我们的。”他用手拍拍我的肩头说：“别管那些，我还想问你一些事情。”  
我紧捂着肚子，想要多呼吸一些新鲜空气，然后对他说：“不错！我还有许多许多机密可以告诉你。不过，如果你们待会儿打算把我丢下海的话，我反正都是死路一条，又何必再多说什么呢？我应该独自享有这些秘密，或者看看安布劳希会不会出好价钱来买这些消息，瞧！你们的船来了。别再对我谈什么了，我非常不舒服。”  
他低声笑道：“你是个冷静的孩子。啊！船果真来了。好吧！既然我们知道了你的身份，我们会带你一起去的。还有另外一个原因：我很喜欢你对待你朋友赛狄克的态度。我想你这样的人一定会忠心耿耿的，是吗？你当然没有理由对肯麦克或佛提吉恩效忠，不过你会对安布劳希尽忠吗？”  
“要等我看到他才知道。”  
他用力把我推到船底说：“不管你是不是小王子，谈到他的时候都要带着敬意。许多人都认为他是真正的国王。”  
我站起身，开始呕吐。  
近处传来一声低呼声，一会儿之后。我们就划到了那条船边。  
“只要他是个真正的男人就好了。我说。

船很小而且很挤，吃水极深。船上没有点灯，在黝黑的海面上，只看到一个模糊的影子。我觉得很像马利都南解冰期间，那些进进出出的商船，不过似乎较为清洁，船速也较快。  
麦立克回答了那声低呼，接着便有一条绳索垂下来，汉诺抓牢绳子对我说：“你过来！动作快点！你会爬绳索吧？”  
我在摇晃的船中站稳脚步，抓住绳索。这时，上面有人急促地说道：“快点好不好？天气马上要变坏了，我们能不能回去还是个问题呢！”  
麦立克粗鲁地推我一把，说：“快点上去，小东西！”我的手紧张地从绳索上滑开，于是我又跌回船中，卧在甲板上，一边喘着气，一边呕吐着。我想，即使我当时被杀死，丢进海里，我也会觉得是一种莫大的解脱。  
接下来所发生的事，我已经记忆模糊了。只觉得似乎有不断的咒骂声，又恍惚听到汉诺急促地命令麦立克把我丢到海里。但是却有人抱起我放到等在一旁的大船中，半抱半拖地把我拉到床上。然后我便完全昏迷过去。  
我觉得这趟路似乎共历时四天。天气虽然不好，不过我们仍是尽力全速前进。我一直躺着，连头都不大敢抬。过了一些时候，我已经不再呕吐了，不过身体仍然虚弱无力。幸好，也没有人要我移动。  
麦立克曾经下来看过我一次。他弯身看着我，然后摇摇头说：“我们以为抓到你是捡了个大便宜呢，早知道真该把你扔到海里，省掉许多麻烦。我猜你已经没有什么可以告诉我们了，对吗？”  
我没有回答。  
他发出一声奇怪的咕噜声，听来像是笑声，然后就走了。我精疲力尽，又迅速进入梦乡。  
再度醒来时，我发现我的湿衣服、鞋子及长袍，都被脱掉了，全身赤裸地躺在毯子里。我身边放着一个水壶及一大块面包。  
我什么都没吃，又重新入睡。  
一天，将近黄昏时，我们抵达怀尔德海岸，便在人们称为“小海”（即英法海峡）的莫比汉海的平静海水中抛下了锚。


	13. Chapter 13

第二部 猎鹰

1

我在睡意朦胧中，被身边的谈话声吵醒，发现我们已经抵达岸边。  
“好吧！好吧！就算他说的是真的，难道你真的以为一个王子——就算是个私生的王子——会穿这么破旧的衣服吗？身上全都湿透了，腰上连个金扣子都没有！你再瞧瞧他的鞋子！那件外套虽然不错，可是却已经破了。我认为他说他是奴隶的事，还比较可信。”汉诺正用不列颠腔对麦立克说。  
幸好我背对着他们，而且又裹在毯子中，很容易装作入睡，我静静地躺着，努力地使呼吸均匀。  
“不，我相信他就是那个私生子，我在城里看过他。如果刚才有灯光，我早就认出来了。”麦立克低沉的声音说道：“无论如何，他是谁都无关紧要。重要的是，他知道一些秘密，安布劳希可能会对这些秘密感到兴趣。而且，他是一个聪明的孩子。我相信他的确像他所说的，是个王子。奴隶绝不会像他那么冷静，说话也不会用那种口气。”  
“不错，可是……”汉诺的语气令我不寒而栗，我屏息听着。  
“怎么？”  
汉诺压低了声音说：“也许我们可以要他把秘密先告诉我们。如果我们先知道秘密，再去通风报信，一定会获得重赏。你认为如何？”  
麦立克咕噜地抱怨道：“然后等他上岸之后，再告诉别人他的出身吗？安布劳希一定会听到消息的，他的耳目很多。”  
“你的头脑怎么那么简单？”汉诺的声音很尖刻。  
我只能保持缄默，但是我心里已经感到阵阵寒意。  
“才不呢！我的头脑当然没那么简单，我懂你的意思。可是我认为没有那个必要去……”  
“马利都南的任何人都不知道他的去处。”汉诺的声音迫切而急促：“至于看到他在船上的人，一定会以为我们带他走了。其实，我们也的确要带他一起走，反正这儿到城里还有好一段距离……”  
“如果我们要除掉他，”麦立克坦白地说：“当初就要捞够本，总得从他身上发点财，才合算呀！”  
“你为什么会那么想？”  
“我想，如果这孩子的确知道一些秘密的话，安布劳希会付出代价的。还有，如果他的确是那个私生子——我相信他是的，我们可能还会有一些额外的好处。国王的儿子或孙子，必定会有一些用处的，安布劳希会好好处理这件事。”  
汉诺阴沉地说：“安布劳希一定知道这孩子做人质毫无用处。”  
“谁知道呢？如果他对安布劳希毫无益处的话，我们可以把这孩子卖了，再平分卖得的钱。我告诉你，让他活着一定有一些用处，如果他死了，就什么都不值了，而我们现在正缺钱用。”  
汉诺粗暴地用脚踢踢我说：“现在看起来也没什么价值。你看过任何人病得这么厉害吗？他的胃一定像女孩子一样。你想他可以说话了吗？”  
“我们不妨试试看。”麦立克说着就摇摇我：“喂！孩子，起来了！”  
我呻吟着慢慢转过身，让他们看到我苍白而可怜的脸色，然后用威尔斯语问道：“怎么了？已经到了吗？”  
“是的，已经到了。来，快站起来，我们准备上岸。”  
我更猛烈地呻吟，然后抱住肚子说：“喔！天哪，别管我！”  
“用桶海水冲他，让他清醒一下。”汉诺提议道。  
麦立克站起来用不列颠语说：“没有时间了！看起来我们好像得背着他走。喔！不行！先把他留在这儿，我们两个直接去见伯爵。今天晚上有个会议，记得吗？伯爵一定知道船已经靠岸了，而且会等着我们去见他。我们必须先去向他报告经过情形，否则将会有麻烦的。现在暂时把这孩子留在这儿，房间上锁，叫守卫好好看住他。我们在午夜之前就能赶回来。”  
汉诺不悦地说：“你的意思是说你能够赶回来吧！我可有一些重要的事待办。”  
“安伯劳希也等不及了！所以，如果你想得到赏金的话，最好跟我一起来。他们已经快要卸完货了。是谁当值？”  
他们走出去时，汉诺又说了一些什么，但是我已经听不清楚了。  
我扔开毯子，坐起身来。此时船已经卸完货，船身已经不再摇晃，我也觉得舒服多了。只觉得有点轻飘飘的，像是做梦一样不太真实的感觉。我开始向四处打量着。  
我发觉水壶仍然在我身边，另外还有一块面包，于是打开壶嘴，小心地啜饮着壶中的水。虽然有点腐湿的气味，但是已经相当不错了，而且更使我嘴中苦涩的味道消除了不少。面包已经硬得像鞋帮，我放在水里浸泡了好一会，才能撕下一片来咀嚼。  
吃完，我便起身想探看四周的究竟。窗口很高，我必须踩住船舱上的一块撑木，用双手攀住窗台，才能够由窗口向外看。我发现船正停靠在一个石头岸边，岸上悬挂着几盏灯，有十几名兵士正在把船上的包裹搬到岸上。不远处，是一排看起来很坚固的建筑物，可能是用来储藏货物用的。但今晚货物似乎另有目的地，因为有几辆马车在岸边等候着，马车夫不但穿着制服，还带着武器。还有一名官员在指挥卸货。  
我们的船夹杂在其他船当中，离岸边大约有十五呎远。船尾没有灯光，而且绳索垂入一汪黑暗的海水中，再过去一些便是仓库。但是我还要再等一会儿，等卸货完毕，所有的车辆及军人都走了之后，再采取行动。  
我当然必须逃走。因为如果我留在这儿，唯一的希望就是麦立克能够坚持他的主张，而且这种主张还得视他与安布劳希会面之后的结果而定。如果麦立克碍于某种原因无法回来，汉诺独自回来的话……  
而且，我早已饥火中烧，刚才我虽然吞过一些浸水的面包，稍稍填了一下胃肠，但是待会儿要让我再等上两三个小时用餐，我实在是忍受不了。还有，即使安布劳希幸而召见我，我也无法知道他得到所需要的消息之后，会如何处置我。我虽然唬住了麦立克及汉诺，其实我所知道的秘密并不算回事。何况，汉诺说得对，拿我当人质毫无用处。看来，我顶多能够做个奴隶，而万一不幸的话，恐怕只有死路一条。我当然不能再等待了。  
我想，那两名间谍大概没有处置囚犯的经验，所以没有想到我从窗口逃走，窗口不大，但是像我这么瘦小的孩子却能够爬过去。即使他们想到这一点，也知道我不会游水，所以他们并不担心。但是，他们却没有想到我会沿着绳索逃走。  
不过我仍然必须等待，外面相当冷，我又赤身露体，于是我转身寻找我的衣服。  
岸上传来的灯光很微弱，但是已经足够了。我发现舱中除了我躺着的一些麻袋，我盖过的毯子，一个破裂的箱子，一节生锈的铁链，以及水壶之外，什么都没有了。麦立克替我脱衣服时，也许是出于善意，后来，他们也许是忘了把衣服还给我，也许正是有意防止我逃走。  
我看了一下箱子，里面只有一些表格，一个铜杯，以及一些鞋带。我想，无论是否赤裸着身体，我都必须逃走。麦立克的预防手段，使我更为迫切地想要逃走。  
我要做些什么，我打算做些什么，我丝毫没有主意。但是既然神已经把我从肯莱克的手中解救出来，又渡过了海，我相信他还会继续照顾我的。如果我目前有任何计划的话，就是打算尽可能接近安布劳希，看看他究竟是怎样的人；如果我认为他值得亲近的话，我就会把我所知道的事告诉他，并且为他效力。我从来没有想到，要一位国王雇用一个十二岁的孩子，是多么荒谬的事情，我认为，至少就此而言，我是相当忠诚的。万一我无法为安布劳希效力时，我可能会到莫拉薇的家乡科拉克北方的村庄，要求她的族人协助我。  
我看看我刚才躺在上面的袋子，都相当破旧，并且开始腐烂了，于是我轻而易举地拿了一个袋子，在底部撕了三个洞，分别把头和手穿过去。这样的“衣服”虽然很难看，但是毕竟有一点衣服的样子，并且遮住了我裸露的身体。接着，我又撕了一个麻袋，同样套在身上，以便保暖，我又用几根皮带子编成一条腰带。再把剩下的面包塞在胸前，用一些水洗涤了一下面部，双手及头发。  
我在准备这些时，听到外面有吆喝声及踏步行走声，仿佛外面的人已经准备列队出发了。等我一切准备好，再攀着窗口向外看时，发现事实果真如此，马车及士兵已经开始出发了。马车在前，士兵在后。我无法了解这会是些什么货物，现在是冬季，当然不可能是稻壳，我认为很可能是金属或矿石。人声及马声逐渐小了，我仔细地看看四周，岸上仍挂着灯笼，所以我可以看到岸上空无一人。我想我该走了，免得舱外的守卫进来查看。  
像我这样好动的男孩，要攀上窗台是轻而易举的事情。我双脚倒钩住窗台，向下探索了好一会儿，才摸到大锚，便用双手紧紧抓牢锚绳，放开双脚，纵入水中。我沿着系船绳一吋一吋地向前移，最后终于抵达了陆地。


	14. Chapter 14

2

我纵入水中时，发出了一些声音，守卫连忙跑过来查看，所以我没有时间检查自己是否受伤了。我一碰到陆地，就赶紧撒腿逃开。守卫喊叫了一些话，但是我已经躲到房子后，而且确定他没有看到我，即使他看到我，我还是十分安全。因为他一定会先去查看关我的船舱，而且我猜他也不敢离开船。就这样，我静静地靠着墙站了好一会儿，并且趁机打量着四周。  
我发现自己正位于一排仓库的末端，仓库后面是一条碎石路，远处有一些灯光，无疑那就是城市了。  
我不知道是否有机会接近安布劳希，或进入城中，不过此刻最迫切的一件事，就是找个温暖的地方，好好地饱餐一顿，等待着天亮。一旦找到方向之后，神一定会指引我。  
我原先打算卖一个胸针来换取食物，但是现在我空无一物，恐怕只能够偷窃食物了。最低限度，我还有一块大麦面包……如果安布劳希像麦立克所说的，正在“开会”的话，现在去求见他一定毫无结果。不论我自认有多重要，如果安布劳希的士兵看到我这副落魄的模样，一定不会对我礼遇的。  
天气很冷，我的鼻息在冰冷的空气中变成白色的雾气。天上没有月亮，但是星星却闪耀得像狼的眼睛似的。虽然没有寒风，我还是觉得相当冷，于是用手掌摩擦着裸露在麻袋外的手臂取暖。  
幸好附近有许多矮树丛，足以让我藏身。树丛中还有许多大石头，我发现我身旁的那块石头上，雕刻着一些东西。在星光的闪耀下，我看出那是一柄双头斧，而那排石块就像是一队巨人。一朵蓟花的刺，刺痛了我的赤足。等我再回身看那柄斧头时， 它已经消失了。  
我跑回道路上，牙齿不住地颤抖着。冷，当然是使我颤抖的原因之一，可是除此之外呢？我的身后是一列通向黑暗的石块，面前则是一个城市中温馨的光线。我想，这是我——梅林——一生之中首次奔向光明及同伴。  
城市四周筑有墙垣。我早该想到的，因为它非常靠近海边。城墙外的壕沟相当宽阔，并且覆满了白雪。有一座木桥通向城门，马车队便在城门前停下来，领队的官员向前和守门者交谈了几句，便命令车队进城。  
我只能眼睁睁地看着他们进城。  
城沟边有一条路通往东边，我发现路的尽头有一些灯光，似乎是来自农场。于是我快步地沿着这条路走，同时拿出面包啃着。  
等我到达时，我发现那是一个中等大小的房子，房子中央有一个庭院。房子本身有两层高，庭院的另外三边都是平房。庭院中灯火明亮，但是既没有人声，也没有动静。大门当然是紧闭着的。  
我绕着墙边走，希望能找到一个可以攀援而进的所在。但是我整整绕着墙走了一圈，都没有发现适当的地点，于是我又回到大门边。  
忽然传来一阵铿锵声，离我不远处的墙内，传来一阵狗吠，我急忙向后退，屏息地侧身靠墙站着。有人开门向外望了一下，然后骂了狗两句，又关起门。狗又在门边嗅了嗅，才拖着铁链回到它的草堆中。看来似乎没有办法进去。我背靠着墙站着思索了一会儿，天气实在太冷，我颤抖不已，仿佛连骨架都要拆散了。我如果敲门乞怜的话，也许会受到乞丐似的待遇，但是我如果站在这儿空等的话，很可能在天亮之前就会冻死。  
我忽然发现，大约二十步以外的地方，有一个类似牛舍的建筑物，至少我可以在牛的身边获得一些温暖，于是我悄悄向牛棚的方向走了一步。就在这时，那只狗又拼命地吠叫起来，立刻有一个人打开大门向外张望，我还听到武器的撞击声。我这才发现远远传来马蹄全速奔驰的声音。  
我迅速地跑到牛舍，躲到门边。牛舍很小，只有一个人的高度，里面挤满了牲畜，大都是小公牛。门口随便放了一块木板，阻止牛群逃走。  
骑马者已经到大门边，门里的人说了些什么，那人一边下马，一边说道：“当然是的！你开门好不好？”  
门里的人嘎地拉起大门，两人交谈了一会儿，但是声音太小，我听不清楚。后来，骑马的人不耐烦地说：“喔，是的，这儿当然很好。不过在那种情形下，我最好快些逃走。有马料吗？”  
“有的，先生。我把小公牛都放在外面，好空出位置给马。”  
“那么，会有一大群啰？”声音年轻而清晰，带着点冷淡及傲慢。  
“是不少！”门房说：“小心点，先生。这里有个坑。我看还是我拿着灯在前面先走……”  
年轻人不耐地说：“我看得很清楚，只要你别把火炬挡在我面前就好了。”  
“你最好先让我进去，先生。入口处有一丛有刺的灌木，你先站开一点，我把它移开些。”  
过了一会儿，门房又说：“来！先生，让你的马先过去。空位不大，你最好还是把马留在外面——”  
“我说过，马可以进去。快点！我要迟到了！”  
“你将马留在这儿，我替你解下马鞍。”  
“用不着！只要把马的鞍袋松开就可以了。我想我最好把外衣披在马身上。上帝！可真够冷的……”  
我听到他大步走开，门房在他身后依稀说道：“让我从后门进去，免得被他看到我。”  
大门在他们身后关上。铁链又铿锵地响了一会儿，但是狗没有叫。


	15. Chapter 15

3

即使我冒着被光线及狗吠声暴露的危险跑到门边，也是白费力气，因为神已经为我准备好食物了。  
大门一关上，我就又回到牛舍，我首先拿下那匹马身上的外套，马刚刚奔驰回来，躯体上还冒着热汗，而且在这群牛中，应该已经够温暖了。当我拿起那件又厚又软的外套时，发现上帝不但赐给我衣服保暖，也给了我一个大袋子。  
我拿下袋子，发现里面有酒、有饼干、有葡萄干，以及几条肉干。我披上外套，拿起这些食物，躲到旁边的灌木丛中开始享用。  
温热的酒流进我体内，加上美味的肉干、点心，我觉得全身舒畅，不知不觉便睡着了。  
我睡了一会儿之后醒来，天似乎更黑了，我想可能是因为星星都消逝，将要天亮的缘故。但是当我拨开树丛向天上望时，却发现仍然是满天星斗。  
奇怪的是，气温已经升高了。有几阵风吹过，带来一些云。  
我的思潮飞得太远了，对于周遭的一切都没有注意。突然之间，我发觉那个年轻人就站在门边。我不禁颤抖起来，现在，已经来不及把外套放回去了。我只能希望他以为贼已经逃跑了。幸好他没有走向牛舍，而是走向空地。我发现一只白色的动物正在庭院中咀嚼着什么，他的马大概挣脱了缰绳跑到庭院当中了。  
我想我也许可以利用这个机会，把他的外套扔在牛舍附近，也许他就不会追贼了。于是我起身小心翼翼地等着机会。  
那只白色的动物抬起头看着来人，我这才发现它不是马，也不是牛舍中的小公牛之一。那是一只庞大的公牛。  
年轻人停下脚步，我现在可以看清他了，他相当高而挺拔，头发在星光中显得颜色很淡。他穿着异国式样的衣服，手上拿着一根绳索，外套则随风飘扬着。  
外套？那么他不是刚才那个年轻人啰！  
公牛忽然向前攻击他，他挥舞着绳索跳到一旁，让公牛冲过前。公牛冲到前面之后，又转身攻击他。他叉开双脚，静静地等着。等牛冲到他身边时，他像个舞者似地轻巧闪开。  
公牛又作了第三次攻击，那人终于正面迎战。他用双手猛烈地挥舞鞭子，朝公牛的喉部鞭打过去。  
牛猛地停住，用全身的力气及重量抵御着鞭子。四周仍然寂静无声，我看得十分出神，竟然不知不觉地站出树丛之外。  
一朵乌云使整个空地又罩上了一片黑暗。我向前移动了一步，下意识地想要出来帮忙。但是乌云忽然消逝了，我看到那人已经扔下鞭子，正用双手猛力地抓着牛角，不停地向后拖……再向后拖……公牛的头缓缓地抬起，有力的颈子慢慢向上扬起。  
那人的手上闪过一片光亮，他俯身向前，将匕首刺进牛的喉头间。  
公牛便无声无息地跪倒下去，黑色的血液流过它白色的躯体。  
我吓得边跑边叫，向他们冲过去，其实我也不知道自己打算做些什么。  
那人看到我跑去，转过头来看我，他微笑着，但是在星光下看来，出奇的平静，并且似乎毫无表情。他的双眼也没有表情，又冷又黑，毫无笑意。  
我顿了一下，企图停下身时，不慎踩在外套上绊倒，身不由己地向前滚过去，就像那只公牛一样，缓缓地崩溃。我的头部被敲了一下，我发出一声尖叫，接着便不省人事了。


	16. Chapter 16

4

有人踢了我的肋骨一下，我呻吟着翻了个身。一把冒着黑烟的火炬扔下来，差点掷到我的脸上。那个熟悉的年轻人的声音又响起来。他生气地说道：“天哪！快把他身上的外套剥下来还给我。这个丑恶的东西，我如果碰到他就倒霉了。”  
我的四周围了一大堆人，也充满了嘈杂的声音。我蹲伏在地上，向上眨眨眼。我的头很痛，分不清这究竟是真实或是梦境。火光、人声、船的晃动、白色的公牛……  
有一只手把我身上的外套脱掉，使我上身都裸露在外，另一个人一手揽住我的腰，一手用力揪住我的头发，使我站起来面对着我面前的那个人。他是个高个儿的年轻人，浅棕色的头发在火光的照耀下，显得有些泛红，颚上蓄着典雅的胡子，蓝眼露出愤怒的神色，身上没有穿外套，左手执着一根鞭子。  
他凝视着我，用厌恶的声音说：“又臭又脏的小乞丐！我看得把我的外套烧掉，拿你的皮来抵偿。我想你大概也打算偷我的马吧？”  
“不！先生！我发誓我只想借用您的外套一下，而且如果有时间的话，我会归还原位。”  
“还有胸针呢？”  
“胸针？”  
抓住我的那人说：“爵爷，您的胸针还在外套上呢！”  
我迅速地说：“我只是想借您的外套取一下暖，天那么冷，所以我——”  
“所以你只是拿下我的马身上的外衣，让它去受冻，对吗？”  
“先生，我认为牛舍里很暖和，它不会冻着的。我真的打算把外套还回去的。”  
“你穿过之后再给我穿吗？你这个小脏鬼！我真该把你杀了！”  
有一名骑士说：“算了吧！顶多明天再把外套送去清洗就好了，天这么冷，这个可怜的孩子还赤裸着上身，让他走吧！”  
“至少，”那名军官又说：“让我鞭打他几下，泄泄心中的怨气，卡戴尔，你把他抓牢。”  
我奋力想要挣脱，但是抓住我的人又多加了几分手劲。此时，一只手轻柔地按在那年轻人的手腕上。  
有人说：“怎么回事？”  
四周的人立刻肃静下来，年轻人也放下鞭子，站到一旁。  
新来的那人一开口说话，抓住我的那人便放松双手，我便用力挣脱了他的掌握，同时注视着来人。  
那人看来很年轻，也非常高。他站在我和火炬中间，所以我无法看清他，只看到一个高高的身影，张着一双黑眼睛望着我。  
我喘了一口气说：“就是您！您看到我了，对吗？我正想跑来帮您忙时，不慎跌倒了。请您告诉他，我不是要逃走。求求您，阁下。我原来打算在他回来之前，把外套送回牛舍中的，请您告诉他所发生的一切吧！”  
“你说什么？告诉他什么事？”  
我对着火炬眨眨眼道：“告诉他刚才所发生的事情。是……是您杀死公牛的吧？”  
“什么？”  
四周原本就很安静，此时更是静得连人的呼吸声都听得很清楚。  
年轻军官严厉地问道：“什么公牛？”  
“那只白色的公牛。我回答道：“他杀了那只牛，使得血如泉涌，所以我才不慎把您的外套弄脏了。当时我正打算——”  
“你怎么知道公牛的事？你躲在哪里？是谁告诉你的？”  
“谁也没有告诉我。”我十分诧异地说：“我亲眼看到的，不是吗？起初我以为我在做梦，当时我吃了酒和面包，非常困倦——”  
“杀了他！”起初只是年轻军官的声音，后来连其他人都附和着说：“他说谎，他想要挽救他的狗命！他一定是间谍。”  
那人没有说话，一直默默地注视着我。我忽然莫名地愤怒起来，凶猛地对他说：“我既不是间谍，也不是小偷！我已经受够了！我要怎么样？为了一匹马不致着凉，而把自己冻死吗？”那人用手搭在我的肩上，但是我用外祖父那种威严的态度甩开了他的手，继续说：“我也不是乞丐。我是特地来投效安布劳希的，只要他肯用我。我老远地从自己的国度来到这儿，就是为了这个缘故。我……我的衣服很意外地遗失了。我虽然年纪不大，但我知道一些有用的消息，而且我还会说五种语言……”有人格格笑了一下，我吸了一口气再接下去：“我只求您现在给我一个栖身之所，并且指引我如何去见安布劳希。”  
房里更静了。那个年轻军官嘴唇动了一下想要说话，但是那个新来的人伸手制止了他。从他的一举一动看来，他必然是他们的领袖。他开口说：“等一会儿，路西斯，把火炬拿来，让我看看他。来！孩子，你叫什么名字？”  
“梅汀。”  
“好，梅汀，我会听你的告白，不过你必须说得清楚而且简单扼要。让我们从头开始，你看见我弟弟把马放在牛舍中，然后拿了他的外套取暖，然后呢？”  
“是的，阁下！我还拿了袋子里的食物和酒，然后躲在旁边的灌木丛中，我想我后来可能还睡着了。当我醒来时，看到那头牛正安静吃着草。接着，您就来了，手里拿着鞭子。牛向您冲击三次，于是您就用匕首杀了他，血溅得四处都是，我当时想要跑上去助您一臂之力，但是不小心踏在外套上跌倒了，事情就是这样。”  
我住嘴之后，只有一匹马踢踢腿，有一个人清了清喉咙，谁也没有说话，原先抓着我的卡戴尔，似乎从我身边悄悄移开了些。  
首领静静地说：“你是说在巨石旁边？”  
“是的，阁下！”  
那群人马就站在石头附近，那名领袖转身对他们说：“你们站开点，让他看清楚。”  
石块大约在三十呎外，旁边草地上的霜有被人践踏的痕迹，但是除此之外空无一物。原先白牛被刺死，流出许多黑血的地方，现在只有印着足迹的霜，及石头的影子，此外什么都没有。  
持火炬的人又移动了一下，我这才看清那名领袖。他事实上并没有我所想象的那么年轻，因为他的脸上已经有皱纹。他的眼珠是黑色的，而并非和他弟弟一样的蓝色。他的手腕及颈间都闪着金光，穿着一件拖地的长袍。  
我不禁口吃地说：“我现在才看清楚，杀死公牛的人不是您，我……我很抱歉！我一定是梦到那些情景。我想，没有人能够单独用鞭子和一把匕首杀死一只大公牛，也没有人能用双手拿起一只牛头，割开它的喉咙……是梦境。而且，杀牛的人也不是您，我现在才看清楚，我……我很抱歉，我以为你是那个戴便帽的人。”  
人群中响起一片低语声。那名年轻军官用一种迥然不同的语气向我说：“那个‘戴着便帽的人’面貌如何？”  
他哥哥迅速地说：“现在先别管那些。”他用手托起我的下颚说：“你说你叫梅汀，你是从哪来的？”  
“从威尔斯来的，阁下！”  
“噢！那么你就是他们从马利都南带来的那个孩子啰？”  
“是的。你知道我吗？”要不是又冷又困惑，使我一时昏了头，我早该发现这个问题。我全身颤抖得像一匹受冻而紧张的马，并且感到一种又兴奋又害怕的感觉，说道：“您一定就是安布劳希伯爵本人啰？”  
他没有多费唇舌回答，只是问我道：“你多大了？”  
“十二岁，先生。”  
“梅汀，你是什么人？凭什么来替我服务呢？你能帮我什么忙？”  
“我是谁并无关紧要。我是南威尔斯国王的外孙，不过他已经死了。现在我舅父肯莱克是国王，而且想要置我于死地，所以我也没有当做人质的利用价值。我只有一些事情可以告诉您。爵爷，如果您让我活到明天，您就会知道了。”  
“嗯，是啊！有用的情报，还懂五国语言，还有那些梦境！”那些是取笑我的话，但是他却没有笑：“你说你是国王的孙子？既不是肯莱克的儿子，也不是第维德的儿子。我从来不知道老国王有个孙子会妨碍肯莱克的儿子继承王位。从我的密探所打听来的消息，我判断你是老国王的私生子。”  
“不错，他有时为了挽回我母亲的面子，说我是他的私生子。但是事实上，我母亲从不以此为耻。我母亲名叫妮妮安，就是老国王的女儿。”  
“什么？”  
“她仍然活着，不过现在已经退隐到圣彼得修道院了。其实她数年前就已经与圣彼得修道院结为一体，但是直到老国王去世后，她才获准离开王宫。”  
“那你父亲呢？”  
“她从未对我或任何人提起，别人说我父亲是黑暗之王。”  
我以为他会像一般人那样，把双手的手指交叉起来，或是迅速看看左右双肩以便去邪。但是他只是笑笑，什么都没做。  
“难怪你会想要帮助国王治理国家，还会梦到神仙在星光下所做的事情。”他说完便转身对手下说：“你们之中一个人带着他一起走。乌瑟，你最好把外衣再给他披上，免得他在我们面前冻死。”  
“就算他是黑暗之王本人，你以为我还会再碰他穿过的衣服吗？”乌瑟问道。  
安布劳希笑道：“如果你照一贯的作风骑你那匹可怜的马，它就是不穿外衣也够暖和了。这件衣服就是成了宝物，你也没资格穿上了。”  
“这是亵渎的说法。”乌瑟愤愤不平说道。  
“是吗？”安布劳希冷淡而平板地说。  
他弟弟张口想再反驳，后来却耸耸肩，跳上他的马背。有人把外衣扔给我，正当我要用颤抖的手去接住时，那人却又抓住我，用外衣裹住我，把我像个包袱似地扔在一匹马背上。安布劳希也上了一匹配黑色马鞍的马。  
“开动！”  
于是安布劳希一马当先，乌瑟的灰马跟在他身后，其他的骑兵也成一列纵队跟着上路。


	17. Chapter 17

5

安布劳希的大本营就在城里。我后来才知道，安布劳希和他弟弟乌瑟，几年前才开始在此地纠集训练人马，对佛提吉恩一直是一项谜样的威胁。现在再加上布迪科王及高卢半数以上的国家的协助，已经构成一项实质上的威胁。布迪科是小不列颠的国王，他是安布劳希及乌瑟的堂兄。二十年前，当安布劳希才十岁，而乌瑟仍然嗷嗷待哺时，佛提吉恩谋杀了两兄弟的大哥而篡位，布迪科便带着安布劳希和乌瑟到海外来。布迪科的堡垒离安布劳希的营地仅只一箭之遥，城市便环绕着这两处要塞发展起来，有住宅，有商店，有茅屋，周围并且有城墙及城沟作为屏障。布迪科现在已经年老，所以便命令安布劳希为继承人。过去，一般人都以为安布劳希兄弟会以退据小不列颠而感到满足，等布迪科去世之后好好治理此地。但是现在佛提吉恩在大不列颠的势力日渐衰驰，所以安布劳希已经公然表示对不列颠南部及西部有收复的决心，而年仅二十已经武艺出众的乌瑟，可能会据守在小不列颠，这样他们就可以固守从前罗马和塞尔特所留下来的堡垒，对抗北方的蛮族。  
我很快就发现，至少就某一方面而言，安布劳希十分的罗马化。因为当我被除去所有衣服之后，他既不审问也不调查，首先让我洗了一个热水澡。那儿的热水设备很好，水非常热，我洗了一个相当痛快的澡。  
卡戴尔奉安布劳希的命令，服侍我入浴，然后替我擦干身体，抹上油，并且给我一件雪白但大了两号的衣服。“可别再逃走了，安布劳希想见你，我也不知道为什么。你在房子里不能穿那种破拖鞋，地上相当温暖（注：罗马式建筑地下有热气坑设备），你可以赤着脚。好了，至少你现在已经干净了。饿了吗？”  
“别逗我了！”  
“好吧，来厨房，在这边。你大概不会因为是位王子，而骄傲得不屑在厨房里用餐吧？”  
“我可以破例忍耐一次。”  
他瞄了我一眼，皱皱眉。然后笑道：“你可真有勇气，我很佩服你，对了，你真的知道一些情报吗？”  
“当然是真的！”  
“噢！当然！当然！不过你对他说话的时候，最好简单扼要，因为他不喜欢别人浪费他的时间。懂吗？”  
“今天晚上吗？”  
“当然！如果你活到明天，你会发现他不愿浪费太多时间睡觉，乌瑟王子也是一样。他花费许多时间在其他方面。来！”  
离厨房还有几呎，就传来阵阵香味及炸东西的声音。  
厨房相当大，大约有南威尔斯王宫的餐厅那么大。地板是用平滑的红色瓷砖铺成的，房间两端各有一座高起的火炉。厨房中有一名小男仆，已经睡眼惺忪地替我准备好炸鸡、肉片、汤，及香肠，并且盛放在上好的餐具中——我想一定是伯爵餐桌上的餐具。酒也是从一个贴着“珍品”标签的红色瓷瓶中倒出来的。此外，还替我预备了一块质地细致的餐巾。  
小男仆——必定是从睡梦中被唤醒为我准备食物——看也没看我一眼，只是迅速地收拾好不用的锅盘，看了卡戴尔一眼获得许可之后，便回房去睡了。卡戴尔亲自侍候我用餐，还替我把热腾腾的面包由烤炉上取出。汤是小不列颠上几乎每天饮用的贝类汤，还冒着热气，味道鲜美，我认为我一生中从未吃过如此美味的食物；但是我尝过香脆的炸鸡、烤香肠，及洋葱肉片之后，发觉更是无比的可口。卡戴尔说：“这里食物固然可口，然而你饿火中烧吃起来自然格外有味。”他打来一盆清水，并捎来一方手巾。当我洗好手，用毛巾擦干时，他说：“我现在几乎有些相信你的故事。”  
我看了他一眼说：“为什么？”  
“从你刚才表现出的气宇风度可看出你的出身不凡，准备好了吗？他吩咐我一定要带你去见他，即使他正在忙着，也不介意被打断。”  
我们进去时，安布劳希已经停止手边的工作。一张意大利大理石桌上，地图、卷宗凌乱散放了一桌。伯爵侧着身坐在桌后一张大椅子上，一手支着颏，眼睛注视着熊熊的火焰。屋子里很温暖，还带着一股苹果的芳香。  
当卡戴尔和守门卫士讲话时，他连眼皮也没眨一下，只作一个手势让我们通过。  
“爵爷，我现在带孩子来见你。”卡戴尔说。  
“谢谢，卡戴尔，这里没你的事，你可以上床休息了。”  
卡戴尔离去后，安布劳希回过头，上上下下打量着我，好半晌才点点头指着身旁一张凳子示意我坐下来。  
“他们已经替你换了一身干净的衣服，你吃饱了吗？”  
“是的，谢谢你。”  
“冷吗？如果你觉得冷，可以将凳子搬到火边取暖。”  
他脊背挺起来，然后又靠向椅背坐着，手放在雕着狮子头的扶手上，我们之间的桌上放着一盏油灯，在柔和灯光的照耀下，安布劳希伯爵和我梦中见到的年轻人实在没有一点相像之处。  
事隔多年，已经记不起我对安布劳希的第一个印象，当年，他最多不超出三十岁，而我以十二岁小孩的眼光看来，总觉得他神情肃然，比实际年龄显得苍老。事实上他说他在比我小的年纪，就要承受着家国惨遭变故的重担，难怪岁月会在他脸上刻划出那么多的航线。他眼角已经出现了鱼尾纹，额头两道明显的皱纹可看出这人有着刚毅果决的个性，嘴唇经常抿成一条线，几乎很少看到笑容。他眉黑如发。凹陷的眼眶带着高深莫测的阴影，一道惨白的疮疤自左耳划过颧骨。他有着高耸的典型罗马鼻，橄榄色的皮肤和眼睛却像塞尔特人。脸上经常面无表情，虽然他极力自持使自己的喜怒不形于色，然而可看得出他性格易怒且容易受挫的一面。他并非讨人喜欢的那种人，别人对他不是心服口服就恨得咬牙切齿。一旦招惹了他，你不是和他打一架，就是服从他；此外别无其他选择。  
我现在所描写的，很多是综合后来对他的印象所下的结论，然而当时对他的第一眼印象已经不复清晰，只记得他那深邃的眼睛在灯光下显得炯炯有神，他所说的每句话直到现在我还记得很清楚。  
他锐利的眼神不断在我脸上逡巡着。“梅汀，妮妮安的私生子，南威尔斯王的外孙，我部下已经告诉我你在马利都南宫的秘密。”  
“秘密？我并没说什么，我只说我住在宫里，偶尔听到一些传闻。”  
“你曾对我手下表示有极机密的事要转告我，所以他们才带你过海，事实就摆在眼前，难道他们还会骗我不成？”  
“爵爷，”我心慌意乱地解释着，“我真的不知道任何机密。我怕他们杀我，为了自卫才随便编出一套谎言，要他们信服。”  
“我相信你的话，现在我可以保证你在这里绝对安全无虞。告诉我，你为什么离乡背井？”  
“外公去世后，母亲搬到圣彼得修道院修行。肯莱克舅父早就想除掉我，现在他有了口实当然不会放过我，他的手下已经对我最要好的朋友下了毒手。”  
“你的朋友？”  
“是我的仆人，名叫赛狄克，他是个奴隶。”  
“这些他们已经告诉我了。他们说你放火烧宫，你这么小的年纪，手段未免太偏激了些？”  
“也许，然而他是我最好的朋友，总该有人替他出一口气。”  
他眉毛一扬，“这又是你搪塞我的话，还是出于对朋友的道义？”  
“呃……”我想了一会儿，缓缓说道：“两者都有吧！”  
他低头审视自己的手，换个姿势，手掌交叉握着放在桌上。  
“他们会向你的母亲下毒手吗？”他沉思了一会儿道。  
“当然不敢！”  
他揣测我的语气，我忙着解释：“抱歉，我的意思是，如果他们想要加害她，我怎么会弃她于不顾，独自逃到这里来？肯莱克没有理由加害她，要不是外祖父一再阻止，她早就住进圣彼得修道院修行。从我有记忆开始，只要有传道士到宫里，她一定接待他们。主教本人偶尔也到宫里拜访，他常为了我受洗的事和外公起冲突。我想外公不肯让我受洗的理由，大概是想籍此来要挟母亲——要她说出我生父的名字，或者答应他所中意的亲事。然而母亲一直不肯妥协。”我停了一下，觉得自己又多嘴了，然而看他一副凝神静听的样子，我又补充说道：“外公发誓绝不让她进修道院，但他一死，母亲就向肯莱克提出要求，现在他已经答应她的请求，我怕被终身囚禁在修道院里，所以就逃出来。”  
他点点头。“你打算逃到哪儿去？”  
“说真的，我也不知道。麦立克在船上告诉我好歹也要找一个栖身之处，我今年才十二岁，不能自己做主，一定要找个监护人。我不想投靠佛提吉恩或佛提谟那一票人，但也不知要何去何从。”  
“所以你才说服麦立克和汉诺带你来找我。”  
“一开始我并不知道他们的去向，我只是说些自保的话，使他们不至危害我的性命。说起来我到这里来，完全是天意的安排，刚好歪打正着遇到他们两个，所以才上了船，渡过海峡。”  
“来投奔我？”  
我点点头。火焰闪烁不定，映出幢幢黑影，一道黑影映在他的颊上，使他看起来像在微笑。  
“那么你为什么不安分地待在船上，让他们带你到我的面前来，却要冒着天寒地冻的危险，从船上逃出来？”  
“我怕他们没诚意带我来见你，知道我对你没多大的利用价值后，就另起歹念，将我卖给奴隶贩子。”  
“所以你冒着寒冷的冬夜，上了岸，来到陌生的国度，在神的引领下来到我的身边。梅汀，你和你的神真是合作无间，发挥了最高的默契，我也没理由拒绝你。”  
“你愿意收容我？”  
“就像你说的，将来我也许有用得着你的地方。”他从桌上拿起一支笔在把玩着。“首先你要告诉我为什么取名梅汀？你说过令堂从不肯对别人透露你生父的名字，也许你的名字就有纪念他的意思。”  
“爵爷，梅汀是古代传说中的一个神仙，供奉在圣彼得修道院门边一个神龛里。他是位山神，掌管附近的山林，有人说南威尔斯以外的地方也有人供奉他。”我犹豫了一下接着说：“我还有另一个名字，这件事我从没告诉别人，但我相信这名字和我父亲有关。”  
“什么名字？”  
“恩利斯，记得小时候一个夜晚，我听到母亲和他谈话。从她充满感情的声音，我相信这名字一定另有含意。”  
他停止把玩手中的笔，隐藏在眉毛底下凹陷的眼睛炯炯有神地打量着我。“令堂和他谈话？那么他一定是宫里的人。”  
“喔！不，不，那不是具体的一个人。”  
“难道她在说梦话，还是见到异象呢？”  
“爵爷，我可没说是梦是真。总之，我也说不上来……我自己也有过那种经验，但我听到母亲的声音却别有感受……宫里有一道经年不用的热气坑，后来才被填平了。小时候，每当我想离开人群独处的时候就爬进坑里，我在里面还珍藏一些怕大人发现就当废物扔掉的小玩意。”  
他听得津津有味，要我继续说下去。  
“一天晚上，我像往常一样爬进坑里，经过母亲的卧室时，我听到上面传来她自言自语的声音，那声音有点像我们平常祷告时候的音量，我只听她说了声‘恩利斯’，其余就记不得了。”我看了他一眼继续说：“你知道，人总是对自己的名字比较敏感，我当时想，她一定是在为我祈祷，然而随着年龄渐长，我猜恩利斯一定是我的父亲。她的声音听起来像是意味深长，而且她平常从不叫我恩利斯，她总是叫我梅林。”  
“为什么？”  
“根据一种猎鹰取的名字。”  
“我也叫你梅林好了。你胆识过人，同时眼光锐利，总有一天我也要藉重你的眼力。今晚我们先谈一些家常，就从你的家庭开始谈起。”  
“今后我如果在你的麾下做事，对你应该毫无隐瞒，然而……”我犹豫了一下，他立刻顺着我的口气说：“你希望得到我的承诺。当我攻下大不列颠时，不要危害令堂的性命是吗？放心好了，我可以保证她的安全。其他人只要你向我请求，我一定饶过他们。”  
我愣了一下，忙称谢道：“爵爷果真慷慨过人。”  
“只要攻下大不列颠，其他嫌隙我可以不必计较，”他微笑道：“但有一个人我饶他不得，就是你的舅舅肯莱克。”  
“我也不会为他求情，”我说：“他罪有应得。”   
沉默了片刻，他嘴唇微张像要说什么，但后来似乎改变了初衷。“你已经得到我的承诺，”他说：“现在可以开始讲了，你尽管倾心相谈，琐碎也没关系，我自会斟酌。”  
我们就此引开了话题，他对我的态度很随和，我们两个平起平坐没什么尊卑之分。那天晚上他大半问我一些他的间谍就能得到的消息，我记得当我们谈话时，奴隶进来添过两次炭火。门外守卫换过一次哨。安布劳希大部分时间侧耳倾听，偶尔提出问题，偶尔振笔疾书，有时则托着下巴作沉思状。每当我说话吞吞吐吐，或扯到题外话时，他就会发问引我回到正题。  
“你外公和佛提吉恩在那个古堡会面？如果从海路去，应该选择哪一条路径？”  
我讲完后，他又问道：“你外公部下那些人忠于肯莱克？他手下有多少人？和谁结盟？他们军力如何？”他忽然又冒出一句：“你怎么知道肯莱克要支持佛提谟呢？”  
“他和母亲说话的时候，恰好被我听到，”我说：“这件事人们传说已久，迟早也会发生。我知道外公在世时他们就经常为这件事争执，但却是一些捕风捉影的传说，没有人敢加以证实。没想到外公一死，他就在棺材旁边告诉母亲。”  
“他当众宣布吗？汉诺和麦立克为什么一无所知？”  
疲倦加上他紧迫逼人的盘问使我失去戒心，不加思索说道：“不是当众宣布，他私下告诉母亲的。”  
“你当时也在场？”他口气忽然一变，我慌得从椅上站起来。  
他用审慎的眼光打量着我说：“我记得你说热气坑已经填平了。”  
我默不作声，脑中一片空白。  
“我看这事好生奇怪，”他说：“你是他的眼中钉，他的手下又杀死你的仆人，竟会当你的面对你母亲泄露出最机密的计划。他的阴谋让你知道后，你怎么逃出宫？更巧的是你怎么碰到我的部下的？”  
“我，我——”我期期艾艾地说：“千万不要误会，我绝不是奸细，我愿意发誓，我说的句句事实。”  
“这事关系重大，你可要说实话，是令堂告诉你的吗？”  
“不是。”  
“还是从仆人口中听到的？”  
我鼓起勇气说：“是我亲耳听到的。”  
“他讲话时你在现场吗？”  
他狐疑地瞥了我一眼，我真后悔自己一时大意竟泄了口风，只好实话实说：“我当时在距王宫六哩外的一个山洞睡觉。”  
四周一片岑寂，炉火余烬噼啪作响，远处传来狗吠声，我等着他对我大发脾气。  
“梅林。”  
我抬起眼睛，接触到他的眼光。  
“你从哪儿得到这些异象？令堂遗传的异禀？”  
出乎意料之外，他竟然相信我。我迫不及待说：“是的，但性质不太一样；她所感受的是女性阴柔的一面，像爱、美德、同情等等，因此她对权力产生恐惧。”  
“你惧怕权力吗？”  
“我是个男人。”  
“男人不放过任何抓住权柄的机会。”他说：“你了解今晚看到的一切吗？”  
“那公牛？不，爵爷，这是天机，我也不知道。”  
“有朝一日你会了解，现在还不到时候。”  
一声嘹亮的鸡啼声像黎明的号角划破长空。他说：“这件事姑且就当做你的幻觉吧！你也该就寝了。”他离开座位，我跟着站起来。他站了半晌，看我一眼说：“我十岁时渡过海峡，一路上晕船来到小不列颠。”  
“我也闹晕船。”  
他笑道：“那么你一定精疲力尽了。你好好休息，我们再作打算。”他拉铃，一个奴隶打开门，伫立一边静候。  
“今晚你睡我的房间。这边走。”  
寝室也是罗马式的，我发现和乌瑟的寝宫比起来这里真够简陋，但对辗转流离于穷山恶水中的我来说，已算是奢侈了。铺着深红色羊毛的大床，羊毛地毯，和人齐高的铜制三角架，灯架上雕刻着三条栩栩如生的小龙，就像传说中喷吐火焰的瑞兽。厚重的棕色窗帘遮得密不透风，屏离了外面寂静的寒夜。  
我尾随安布劳希和那个奴隶，经过两个守卫的身边时，他们除了眼波流转，看看我，又看看安布劳希外，全身肃然站立，就像一尊挺直的塑像。  
他带我到屋里一个凹进去的角落，指着棕色的布幔，从半掩的布幔中我看到里面摆着一张小床，我想偶尔有奴隶睡在这里，听候他差遣。  
那个奴隶将布幔拉开，就随安布劳希离去。睡垫已经铺好，上面放着一床厚毯子，和塞着羊毛的枕头。  
我脱下借来的外套，小心翼翼折好。羊毛毯的质料很厚，发出一股柏木香，外面不时传来安布劳希和奴隶的谈话声，声音压得很低，就像幽谷深处的回响。能够填饱肚子，暖和躺在这里，我已经心满意足了。  
恍惚间听到奴隶对我道了声晚安，然而我已经睡意朦胧，实在懒得搭理，最后他熄了灯，悄然离去。


	18. Chapter 18

6

第二天我起得很迟，窗帘已经拉开，我一睁开眼就面对阴霾的天空。对面安布劳希的床上空荡荡的，窗外是一个小中庭，正方形的花园四周廊柱环绕，水无声无息喷着，再定睛一看，原来水柱已经结冻成冰。  
我赤脚踩在地砖上，地面相当暖和，袭来一股暖意。我顺手拿起昨天晚上叠好放在椅子上的上衣，才发觉已经被换成一件墨绿色的新衣，还配有一条漂亮的腰带。我那双旧鞋子也换上一双新鞋，另外还有一件淡绿色的斗篷，上面别着黄铜胸针，胸针上雕着一条赤龙，和我昨晚看到安布劳希手上戴的指环同样图案。  
穿扮停当后，生平第一次觉得自己像个王子。真没想到自己在山穷水尽的时候竟然还穿戴得这么体面风光。如今在小不列颠，我不但囊空如洗，连私生子的名分也没有，讲话的对象只有安布劳希。在他眼中，我只不过是一个供差遣的部下，要不是他额外施恩，我还活不到今天呢！  
卡戴尔送早餐进来，有烤面包、蜂蜜和干果等，我向他问起安布劳希的行踪。  
“带兵出去操练，这是他每天早上的例行公事。”  
“你想他会派给我什么样的差事？”  
“他要你好好休息，一切等休息过后再从长计议。你有什么失物遗留在船上？我打发人去取回来。”  
“临走时匆匆忙忙，也没带什么出来，只有两件外套，一双用蓝色斗篷包起来的鞋子，和一些零星的配件像胸针扣子之类。”我摸摸身上那件华丽的衣服说：“还比不上穿的这件贵重。卡戴尔，我希望立即为爵爷效命，回报他的恩典，他真没派我什么差事吗？”  
“你想他怎么可能对我泄露口风呢？听他话，好好休息，少惹麻烦就是了。”语声一顿他又说：“以后你可能不会常看到他。”  
“或许是吧！我住哪儿呢？”  
“这里。”  
“这个房间吗？”  
“我也不太清楚，但我知道是这栋房子里。”  
我推开面前的碟子说：“卡戴尔，乌瑟爵爷有自己的房子吗？”  
卡戴尔身材矮胖，方形脸，脸上经常泛着红晕，一头蓬松的黑发衬托出一双晶亮的小眼睛。现在他眼中闪动异采，可见他已经洞悉我的想法了，看来这屋里每个人都知道昨晚我和乌瑟间的过节。  
“没有，”他说：“他也住这里。”  
“噢！”  
“放心好了，你遇到他的机会也不多。再一两个星期他就要带兵北上，那儿天气寒冷，过一阵子他就会忘掉对你的不快。”他咧嘴一笑，转身离去。  
他说得没错，接下来几个星期我很少见到乌瑟，过后不久他就率军北上了。他此行的目的一来是练兵，二则是聚敛一些财物，充当军饷。卡戴尔果真没料错，行前的准备工作分散了他对我的敌意，然而我总觉得乌瑟不高兴我常出入他哥哥的房间，更看不惯安布劳希对我的礼遇。  
那晚和爵爷一席话后，我猜以后会面的机会不会太多，谁知他一有空闲就接见我，和我话些家常，问我家乡的情形，偶尔还和我玩游戏、下棋。怪的是在棋艺上我们两个竟然势均力敌呢！我可以看出他下得很认真，绝没有故意放水的意思。他告诉我那是因为他太久没下棋的缘故，平常他总是和别人玩骰子游戏，他却不肯冒险和我玩儿，因为他认为我有种神秘的预言能力，玩起骰子一定无往不利。棋和算术有关，不必担心受到魔法的控制。  
他又提起那天晚上我站在石头后面看到的那一幕。如果他不提起的话，我会当做一场梦，随着岁月流逝而淡忘；到最后回忆起来，会认为那是因为当时我饥寒交迫，脑筋不清楚，所以才浮现出来的幻象。灵感可能是来自马利都南宫，我衣橱的古老图画。在那张图画里，就有一个人举着亮晃晃的刀子刺向一头大公牛，背景是星光点点的穹苍，整个画面沐浴在一种庄严而圣洁的光辉里。  
但现在安布劳希提起来，我知道我看到的不仅是幻象，我所看到的是传说中士兵的守护神，是介于人与神之间传达神谕的使者，也是慈爱的牧羊人。人们称他为米勒斯，他于一千年前一个隆冬的夜晚诞生在亚洲深山一个山洞里，当时许多牧羊人都看到一颗星耀如白画的异象。他是大地吸收光的精华孕育而成的。当时他从石头中跳出来，左手执火炬，右手握着一柄刀子，当下就杀死大公牛，藉着公牛的宝血滋润大地，鞠化万物，他吃完最后一顿面包和酒的圣餐后就被召返天庭。安布劳希说：“他是能力和仁慈之神，不但具有勇气，同时懂得忍耐自制，所以我们才像罗马军队一样，修建他的祭坛，膜拜他，并且作为我和各部落诸侯开会的地方。关于祭典的详细情形我不能告诉你，因为那是一种禁忌，但那天晚上你谈到面包、酒、宰牛等，可见你对祭典的了解已经超过我们允许部下谈论的范围。总有一天你会知道全部的详情。切记下次要是有人向你追问时，你就答说是一场梦，懂吗？”  
我点点头，一时百感交集，想起母亲、传教士、加勒帕斯……还有我在水中看到的异象，和听到的信息，便脱口而出道：“你希望我做米勒斯的使者？”  
“男人不放过掌握权力的机会，”他又旧调重弹。“你曾说过冥冥中有个不知名的主宰引领你，也许那个主宰就是米勒斯。米勒斯是士兵的守护神，我们需要他的保佑……现在，你如果乐意的话，弹竖琴，唱首歌给我听好吗？”  
虽然在外祖父家我算是个王子，有权要求别人的尊敬，然而我到这里以后，才受到真正的礼遇。  
卡戴尔奉命成为我的仆侍，起初我认为他服侍安布劳希，侍候得好好的，现在降为我的仆从一定满肚子不高兴，但后来看他不但没有一丝不豫之色，还相当高兴，才放下心来。我们很快就熟稔起来，这里没有和我年纪相仿佛的孩子，他很自然就成为我的密友。另外我还得到一匹马，本来他们要从安布劳希的马厩拨出一匹骏马送我，但我要求换一匹和我身高相衬的小马，所以后来又换成一匹灰色的小马，我心怀故园之思，所以取名“伊斯特”。  
日子在不知不觉中流逝，我经常在卡戴尔陪侍下，骑着马到四处查看。大地仍然是覆盖着冰雪，某夜下了一场雨后，地面开始解冻，融化的冰雪和泥巴混在一起，路面变得既湿又滑，笼罩在一片白濛濛的雾气当中。冷风日夜飕飕作响，吹过原野又吹过海面，“小海”在寒风肆虐下，呈现一片铁灰色。立石向北那一面全被雨水打湿了，有天，我特意寻找那块上面有着斧痕的石头，但却遍寻不获，却另外找到一块石头，在阴暗的天气下，依稀可辨出上面刻有短剑的符号。然而我还是辨出石上有着眼睛图形，就像鹰眼般锐利，现在是大白天，我还不至于有毛骨悚然的感觉，然而四周笼罩一种气氛，使我的小马裹足不前。  
当然，我的足迹早已遍访过全城每个角落，布迪科国王的城堡位在城中心一个巉岩嶙峋的山顶上。四周城墙高耸，气势相当宏伟，一条石坡直通大门，门禁森严有守卫把守，我常看到安布劳希和他的家臣骑马经过这里，我却从不逾越守卫的防线。好几次我看到布迪科国王和手下骑马出去，他鬓发如霜，胡子花白，然而骑在马上英姿勃发，远看好像三十出头的壮年人。我久闻他在战场上神勇过人，也听说他发誓向佛提吉恩报杀兄之仇。事实上，以他们现在的武力想击败大不列颠那样强悍的军队，近乎以卵击石，不自量力，然而人们都在传说王师北伐的日子为期不远了。  
不管晴雨寒暑，士兵每天都在城墙外的平野操练。据我所知，安布劳希目前约有四千名常备军，然而依照布迪科的谋略，他们还隐藏了十二倍以上的兵力。离此不到三十哩的国境有一小国的国王早有伺机侵犯掠夺的念头，后来听说安布劳希实力雄厚，手下各个英勇善战，才打了退堂鼓。安布劳希和布迪科藉此派间谍到大不列颠散布消息，表示他们已经无意重返故国，只求退据小不列颠以求自保。  
他们还制造气氛，让佛提吉恩以为守在城中的军队是一群乌合之众，平常操练松懈，只作正规军不屑一为的杂活，像砍柴、挖贮藏食物的洞穴，建房子、烧木柴……等等。他们还有锻铁炉，风箱等铁匠的工具，一方面打造武器，也兼造农具、建材，此外还驯服野马，畜养家畜，建造车辆。以一个方圆一哩半的工作场，小至锁扣大至运兵船，无不生产。他们平素就训练自己能适应在各种天气下登陆异国海岸，并且在各种恶劣天气下打仗。  
安布劳希一次对部下说：“大不列颠那些训练有素的常规军，只在晴朗天气下才能打漂亮的一仗，我们打的却是背水一仗，非得要有必胜的决心，胜了还要能守，才是真正的胜仗。不列颠是一个大国，我们退处高卢一隅，和它相形之下，不啻是一块草地而已。诸位，万一战争发生，我们打仗是从春打到夏，然而十月初霜时节还是不能休息，必须为第二年春天的战事摩拳擦掌，枕戈待旦。或许我们还会在冰天雪地，风雨泥泞中作战，这样一场仗打下来，总要让一万五千人吃得饱穿得暖。”  
过了一个多月，舒服闲散的日子终于结束，安布劳西替我请了位家庭教师。  
这次请来的家庭教师和过去两个老师作风完全不同。柏雷西那时正值壮年，是伯爵数位执事之一，好像负责管理账务。他受过数学、天文学的熏陶，具有高卢、罗马和西西里的血统，个子相当高挑，椭圆脸，黑眼珠，睫毛长得又浓又密，一副忧郁的神情，略带下垂的唇角显得有些冷酷。他言语尖酸刻薄，个性急躁，性情却很好捉摸。只要摸清他的脾气，尽快做好份内的工作，就可以避免他的冷嘲热讽。我们相处一久，彼此处得非常融洽，如水乳交融。  
三月底一个下午，我们一起在我房里上课，柏雷西在城里有栋房子，我猜他一定和行为不检的女人同居，怕被我撞见，所以才绝口不提。他工作地点在总部，但办公室总是挤满了办事员和会计员，所以就在我房里授课。房间虽然不大，然而在我眼中已经相当完美；地板上铺着红色瓷砖，全套雕刻精美的家具，一面古铜镜，一个火炉和一盏罗马灯。  
午后，天色变得昏暗起来，我们打开灯，一道算数学。知识的领域就如同一片敞开的草原，我驰骋在其中，心境眼界顿时开阔起来。  
他用手蘸了一些蜡，把我画的几何图形擦掉，放下手中的画板站起来。  
“你今天表现得不错，我有事先走一步，你可以下课了。”  
他伸手拉铃，门立刻打开，可见他的仆人已在外面恭候多时。一个男孩走进来，他手拿一件斗篷，抖开后，替主人披上。他眼神专注望着柏雷西，连正眼都不敢瞧我一眼，由此可见他畏惧柏雷西的程度。他年纪和我差不多，棕色的头发剪得短短的，一双大眼睛和小小的脸蛋显得不太相称。  
柏雷西将肩膀偏到一边让他披上斗篷，扣上扣子，回头对我说：“我会将你进步的情形告诉伯爵，让他高兴一下。”  
我看他眼角隐现笑意，鼓起勇气说“柏雷西——”  
他半途停下脚步，说：“什么事？”  
“你一定知道伯爵对我有什么安排，透露一些好吗？”  
“他要你好好学数学和天文学，不要忘记学过的语言。”我看他并没有丝毫不悦之色，于是继续问道：“然后呢？”  
“你希望成为什么样的人？”他反问道。  
我默不吭声，他点点头，好像已经洞悉我的念头。“假如他要你上战场为他卖命，你现在就得和那些士兵一起在操场上操练。”  
“但我不明白为什么会受到特别的礼遇？有你教我读书，又有卡戴尔侍候我……我欠了他太多的恩情，心里一直想回报，谁知道反而尽在这里享福。”  
他仔细端详我，好半晌才笑道：“别忘了，你告诉他的是阅历，而不是家世。相信我，总有一天他会用得着你，就像他要每个人为他效命一样。不要再胡思乱想，我该走了。”  
那男孩替他开门，卡戴尔站在门口，正要敲门进来。他向柏雷西点头示意，然后对我说：“主人，马具已经准备好了，不知道什么时候下课？”  
“已经下课了。”柏雷西回头问我：“你们打算上哪儿？”  
“向北，往森林方向。”  
他迟疑了一下，然后对卡戴尔说：“一路小心，天黑前要回来，不要走到岔路去。”说罢就和那小男孩离去。  
“天黑以前？”卡戴尔说：“这一整天，天空都是黑漆漆的，外边的雨还没停呐！梅林（我们私下相互不拘主仆地位，所以他就直呼我的名字），我们何不到工作场那边看看，你不是喜欢看师傅们工作的情景？”  
我摇摇头：“抱歉，卡戴尔，我今天心情烦躁，不管雨势如何，我还是要出去散散心。”  
“好吧，可不要离城太远，披上这件外套，”他手拿着外套替我穿上，边说：“林里一片漆黑，我看你还是打消念头吧？”  
我斩钉截铁地说道：“到森林去！卡戴尔，别和我讨价还价，柏雷西的仆人连气都不敢吭一声，更别提斗嘴了，看来，我真该给你一点颜色看……你咧嘴笑什么劲？”  
“没什么，我只要听你的话，在你后面亦步亦趋跟着，万一迷路，我陪你一齐死，伯爵也无法怪我了。”  
“他才不会管这么多的闲事呢！”  
“或许是吧！”卡戴尔打开门，让我出去。“伯爵先生也许连正眼都没瞧过我一眼呢！”


	19. Chapter 19

7

外面天气并不像预期中那般漆黑、寒冷。一片白茫茫雾气笼罩着，银灰色的雨丝悄然飘落在斗篷上。  
城北一哩外，沿途不再只是单调而千篇一律的草原景观，我最先只看到一些树木疏疏落落点缀在空旷的草原上，到最后林木渐密，那些流连低回于枝条或徜徉在草地上的雾气，逐渐形成气流，在林间打转。  
向北的道路是一条铺着碎石子的古道，从前工人筑路时，必须在丛林中砍树、伐木，清理林地，才在森林当中辟出一条百步宽的林荫大道，然而路上行旅稀少，加上年久失修，使得石罅当中的植物死灰复燃，现在石楠植物和金雀花簇簇怒放，还有一些小树已经长得亭亭如盖。走在这条路上就像在林间摸索，不时有倒下来的横木挡住去路。  
离城郊不远，偶尔会遇到樵夫牵着满载柴薪的驴子，或安布劳希的传令兵骑着马疾驰而过。然而一进到林里，就没再遇到路人。  
雨停了，雾也渐稀，横在我们面前的是一条栈道，这是一条供运材车和运炭车经过的产业道路，路面虽然很窄，然而路很直，马儿可以驰骋其中。  
“我们走这条栈道，卡戴尔。”  
“柏雷西吩咐我们不要冒险走到岔路去。”  
“我知道他说过，但林里很安全，谈不上冒险。”  
安布劳希另一项为人所称道的治迹，就是国境内治安良好，巡逻队足迹遍布全境，甚至连妇女单独外出亦没有后顾之忧。有一次听他说起，这样严密的巡逻措施，唯一的缺点就是让巡逻队的人觉得自己徒劳无功，没有真正的用武之地。  
“柏雷西只负责教书，其他的事他做不了主，”我说：“只要我们不离开栈道，绝对不会迷路。你不是经常批评我骑术不佳吗？那是因为没有场地供我奔驰。今天我要大展身手，让你刮目相看。”  
“好吧！”他无可奈何说道：“连柏雷西都管不了，我也管不着你，但你还是小心为妙，栈道上树木长得茂密，光源不好，让我走前面。”  
我手抓住他的缰绳阻住他。“不，我喜欢一马当先，我出来的目的就是要自己一个人冷静思考，”我说：“请你和我保持五十步的距离好吗？我并不是不喜欢有你作伴，而是我现在需要自己静一静。”  
他将马掉转头，跟在我后面，清清喉咙说：“我说过我无权干涉你，但还要唠叨一句，请你不要贸然从事任何冒险。”  
伊斯特已经在马厩里关了三天，现在我一踢马腹，立刻如脱了缰的野马般，放浪形骸狂奔起来。雾气散了大半，路面渐渐清朗起来，马腹浸在雾里，就像涉水前行，又像腾云驾雾一般。  
卡戴尔一直在后面紧紧跟着，背后不时传来得得的马蹄声。一场雨过后，林间的空气特别清新、凉冽，带着一股树脂和松针混合的清香。一只山鹬刚好飞过，抛下一声清脆动人的歌声，针枞树上的水滴不断滴落到我的头上，我感染到那份兴奋，长啸一声，用力一踢马腹，伊斯特立刻如箭出弦，向前疾驰。  
现在栈道愈来愈窄，我必须不时拨开挡在眼前的树枝，才能前进。浓浓密密的树林遮得不见天光，四周一片岑静，只有前后马蹄声相互呼应，在空气间回荡着。  
卡戴尔要我调头回去，看我没反应，立刻快马加鞭，赶了上来。伊斯特警觉地将耳朵一竖，又开始扬蹄向前奔跑。我一勒马缰，伊斯特速度逐渐慢下来，等候卡戴尔赶上来。  
但空气间只有两匹马喷鼻息的声音，伊斯特身上热汗淋漓。  
“你玩得称心如意吗？”卡戴尔老远就一路嚷过来。  
“还好，不过你未免太早扫我的兴。”  
“如果你要赶在吃晚饭以前回家，时候已经不早了。”卡戴尔说：“你还要在前面领先吗？”  
“如果你不介意的话。”  
“你是主人，我当然听你的，”他说：“我所担心的只是你的安全问题。”  
“不会有什么危险的，”我说：“我在家乡也经常一个人单枪匹马，在林间闯荡。”  
“这里不比你的家乡，你对路径还不熟悉，只会迷路或是从马上摔下来，断了一条腿，躺在荒郊野外，到时呼天不应，呼地不灵。”  
“不要夸大其词了，”我说：“他们派你监视我，你担当不起失职的罪嫌。”  
“监视你？”他干笑了一声：“说照顾比较贴切。”  
“我看不出有什么分别，我听过别人私下叫你看门狗。”  
他咕哝了一两句，而后说：“我也知道人家叫我‘梅林的黑狗’，但我才不介意别人如何称呼我，难道你为这件事不高兴吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，但是……卡戴尔……”  
“呃？”  
“他们当我是人质吗？”  
“我也不清楚，”卡戴尔闪烁其词，说道：“时间不早了，赶快上路吧！”  
路面很窄，道路中央泥泞不堪，卡戴尔指挥牝马往后退了几步，尽可能靠向路边站着，让我经过。我必须强迫伊斯特，它才肯涉过泥泞，一直走到牝马面前才停下来。牝马移动脚步正要前进，背后忽传来树枝断裂的声音，藏在矮树丛里的动物被惊得一跃而起，在牝马的腿间乱窜；牝马吓得长嘶一声，要不是卡戴尔及时控住马缰，差点人仰马翻。  
伊斯特被眼前的景象冲昏了头，一时野性大发，我没坐稳就从马鞍上摔了下来。  
我一跤跌在水洼旁的草地上，险些被身边一截枯槁的松枝戳伤身体。好在伤得也不严重，除了一两处刮伤淤血外，还伤了脚踝。我咬紧牙关想要站起来，但觉眼前一阵金星直冒。

“梅林，小主人，你受伤了吗？”卡戴尔的声音充满关怀。  
我从齿缝迸出一句：“不怎么严重，只是足踝扭伤了。”  
“让我看看，老天，安布劳希一定会怪我没好好看顾你。”  
“刚才是什么动物？”  
“大概是山猪，看起来比鹿还小，但比起狐狸就嫌大了。”  
“我敢断定是山猪，我已经闻到那股气味，我的小马呢？”  
“现在大概在回家的半路上。”  
“我的腿断了吗？”  
他伸手在我足踝间摸索了一阵子。“还好，”他说：“没折断，你试试站起来好吗？我们两个一齐骑这匹马回去，最好赶在你那匹小马到达前回去，否则安布劳希看到马鞍上没有人骑着，一定会大发雷霆，怪罪于我。”  
“错不在你，他难道那么不讲理吗？”  
“他会认为是我怠忽职守，没有好好留意你的安全。来，试着站起来！”  
“不用急，伊斯特就停在前面不远的地方，你帮我找回来好吗？”  
他本来蹲在我前面替我检查伤势，现在回过头往远处张望。牝马始终静立一旁，要不是它耳朵不时一掀一掀，像在倾听四方的动静，真看不出是一匹活生生的动物。四周一片岑寂，远处传来数声猫头鹰鸣叫的声音。  
“前面一片漆黑，”卡德尔说：“我看不出什么名堂，你难道听到它停下来的声音？”  
“是的，”我不加思索就撒了个谎：“你动作最好快点，不必骑马去找，它只在前面不远的地方。”  
他怔怔望着我，好一会儿才站起身，往前面走去。虽然四周一片漆黑，我却仍看得出他满脸疑虑的表情，使我想起死去的赛狄克。我头后仰枕在树干上，淤血和受伤的部位隐隐作痛，血不断涌出来，就像火上温过的烧酒，使我心里有一种刺激和解脱的快感。模糊中还意识到一种生命力在不断冲击着，我知道下次要找一个大白天再来这里一趟。  
牝马耳朵忽然警觉地竖立起来，一只猫头鹰低飞过这里，我听到远方上空有蝙蝠鼓动翅膀的声音。跟着是马涉过及膝的野草，发出沙沙的声响，我先看到伊斯特，卡戴尔如影随形地跟在它后面。  
“你说得没错，它果然停在那里，”他说：“大概绊倒了，走起路来腿一拐一拐的。”  
“这样一来，你至少可以不必担心它赶在我们前面到达。”  
“现在不管何时到家，都会挨骂，”卡戴尔说：“来吧，我帮你上马。”  
他用手扶着我，我尽量将重心放在没有受伤那条腿上，然而还是感到一阵剧痛。我知道伤势不太严重，只是扭伤足踝而已，不久就会痊愈。卡戴尔帮我上了马，将拴在树干上的缰绳解开，交到我的手上，然后自己骑上伊斯特，慢慢走在我的前面。  
“这匹马负荷得了我们两个人的重量，”我被他的动作搞得满头雾水，连忙问道：“你为什么不上来和我合骑呢？”  
“伊斯特腿伤得很厉害，”他说：“要是没有人骑在上面引导它的话，大概就回不了家。我骑在你的前面，你可要紧跟着。”  
“好吧。”  
伊斯特腿伤相当严重，走起路来，一颠一跛，照这种速度，我们至少要两个钟头才能到家。  
四周又陷入岑寂，除了马踩在草上沙沙作响和马具相撞的声音外，只有无边的黑暗和树林包围着我。  
大约走了半哩路，我被栖息在路边一棵橡树上的猫头鹰如炬的眼睛所吸引，不意间往右边看去，正好看到天边一颗星泛泛发光，我脑中立刻灵光一现。“卡戴尔，我记得这棵橡树附近有另一条捷径。现在雾已经散了，星光又那么明亮，认路应该不成问题。你看那边就是小熊星座。”  
他的声音在黑暗中响起来，“我们最好循原路回家，”而后他向前走了一两步后，他勒住缰绳，停在两条路的岔口，等我跟上去。  
“路面看起来很不错，”我说：“比较干燥，而且路很直。我们只要能记得大熊星座是在后面，再过一两哩路，就会闻到海的气息。”  
“你说得没错，要是我们没走到岔路去，这是一条捷径……”我听到短剑出鞘的声音，“虽然现在看来，平安抵家大致不成问题，但还是要做万全的准备。”卡戴尔的口气相当认真。“听着！梅林，万一发生意外，你要快马加鞭赶回去，其他事留给我应付。”  
“这又是安布劳希的命令吗？”  
“也可以这么说。”  
“好吧，如果这样能使你感到安慰，我一定照办。”我补充一句：“不会有任何意外的。”  
他低声埋怨道：“你总是摆出一副未卜先知的样子。”  
我放声大笑道：“我本来就是嘛！”  
在星光下，我看到他眼波流转。他没再说什么，骑着伊斯特转入向南那条栈道。


	20. Chapter 20

8

虽然现在路面较宽，足于容纳两个人并辔而骑，然而我们仍然一前一后走着。  
逐渐泛起的寒意，使我全身蜷缩在斗篷里，雾气随着直线下降的气温完全散开了，夜空非常晴朗，点点的星光，使得路面较易辨认。这一带树木长得蓊蓊郁郁，到处都是参天的古木，枝条粗壮的橡树、还有常春藤、忍冬、荆棘等缠绕其间。黑黢黢的松针衬托得背景那一片星空格外明亮。偶尔听到一两声水珠成串滴落在枝叶间的声音，远处传来小生物挣扎于夜枭爪中的呜咽声。空气中袭来阵阵落叶、菌类植物和一股刺鼻的腐湿味。  
卡戴尔骑在马上，无声无息走着，我跟在后面，心里仍然被一种神秘的力量所控制。我知道冥冥中有一种力量在指引我，就像我在国王的堡垒时猎鹰带我到那个洞穴一样。  
牝马耳朵竖立起来，我看到它鼻孔翕张，头高高仰起来，就知道前面有了情况，卡戴尔和伊斯特仍然一无所觉，继续前进。  
现在路面呈缓缓倾斜的下坡路。这儿树木长得较为开阔，不必用手去拨开挡路的枝条。道路旁是一条干涸的河床，沙洲中夏天时一定长满指头花和羊齿植物，但现在只有窜得老高的荆棘，和多露头的岩石。  
牝马不停蹄地继续前进，忽然仰天长嘶一声，卡戴尔惊呼一声，立刻勒住马缰停下来。这时我骑着牝马正好走到他身边，牝马头仍高高仰起，耳朵朝着我们右边的丛林一掀一翕的。卡戴尔一手拍拍马头，一手控制住缰辔，意图安抚它。伊斯特也高仰着头，但没有作声。  
“那边有一群马，我小声说道：“你闻出来吗？”  
卡戴尔喃喃抱怨道：“你像是有通天鼻，老是闻到什么味道。”语声一顿接着说：“现在要逃已经太迟了，他们一定听到那声要命的长嘶。我们最好撤退到森林里。”  
我制止他。“紧张什么？他们不会加害我们，继续往前走。”  
“你说得倒蛮有把握，你怎么知道的——？”  
“要是他们阴怀不轨的话，早就动手了。”我说：“他们一定早就听到马蹄声，知道我们有两个人，其中一匹马已经伤了腿。”  
卡戴尔仍是不放心，紧握手中那把短剑。我往牝马耳朵所朝方向看去，离这儿五十步开外的树林里，虽然一片漆黑，我仍然可以看到黑黢黢的两匹马。我等不及了，便不耐烦催促道：“你再不走的话，我要先走了。我用力一踢马腹，牝马便超过伊斯特，我决心到树林里一看究竟。  
星光从披离的针叶间照射下来，我可以清楚看到那两匹马垂下头，僵立着，一个小小身影蜷缩在斗篷里，头罩抵得低低看不清他脸上的表情。  
乍看之下我以为旁边那匹黑马是安布劳希的坐骑，然而当我看到额头上一道白斑时，脑中立刻灵光一现，原来这是冥冥中安排要我来这里的原因。  
卡戴尔一路诅咒着赶上来，手中那柄短剑在黑地里亮晃晃的，好不吓人。嘴里高声喝道：“什么人？”  
我头也不回，小声说道：“剑收回鞘，是柏雷西他们。”  
他将剑收回鞘里，对男僮说：“亚帆，你的主人哪儿去了？”  
虽然我们间隔好一段距离，我仍听到那男僮如释大负地喘了一口气，“噢，原来是你们，”他朝我们走来，“我听到马长嘶一声，心里还在奇怪这条路上素无人迹，怎么会有行人。”他脸色苍白，眼中仍然充满惊悸的神情。  
“柏雷西来这儿做啥？”我说。  
“他没告诉我。”  
卡戴尔朗声说道：“不要装蒜了，大家都知道你整天如影随形陪在他的左右，他的行动你应该最清楚。说！你主人到底上哪去？”  
“呃——他快要回来了。”  
“我们等不及了，”卡戴尔说：“你去告诉你的主人，说我们发生了意外，小主人受伤，小马又跛了腿，我们要快点赶回家，想借用他的一匹马。”停了半晌，他看到没有动静，连忙一迭声催促道：“快呀，不要光站在那儿发愣，快去转告你的主人……”  
“我不敢去……他要我守在这里，不能离开一步。”  
“你的名字叫亚帆吗？”我和颜悦色说道：“亚帆，借马的事你不用操心，只要告诉我你的主人哪儿去了？”  
“我——我不知道。”  
“你总该知道他往哪个方向去？”  
“不，我不知道。”  
“天晓得！”卡戴尔啐道：“他上哪儿去，又干我们什么事，我们只想向他借匹马。孩子，行行好事，告诉你的主人这匹马是我的主人梅林借走的，他总不至于把你吞下去吧？”小男孩嚅嗫说了些托辞，卡戴尔打岔道：“好吧！如果你不愿意，我们自己去征求他的同意。”  
那男僮嘴巴洞开好半晌才挤出一句：“不……不……不……”  
“看在老天份上，”我说：“他到底在干些什么见不得人的勾当……谋杀？”  
话刚出口，远处就传来尖叫的声音。我竖耳倾听，那声音并非痛苦中的呻吟，而是一种精神处于极端恐惧的尖叫声。我相信那尖叫声中还夹着一个字眼，但我不知道那个字的涵义。声音持续了很久，后来忽然终止，像是有人扼住他的咽喉。

卡戴尔一只手握在剑鞘上，另一只手握着缰绳，身体纹丝不动坐在马上。我掉转马头脚下一蹬，牝马又开始跑起来。卡戴尔和那个男僮两个人还是兀然对立着，没有人吭声。  
马从路旁斜坡爬上路面时，我忽然发现前面另有一条小径隐在萋萋野草中。  
我一勒马缰，想转入小径，然而牝马不肯前进，坚持要走前面那条较宽敞的道路，我扬鞭一抽，它垂下耳朵，驯服地在小径中奔驰起来。  
过冬以来，这条路上行人车马近乎绝迹，野草和石楠植物窜得老高，几乎淹没路面。道路崎岖不平，我们只好减慢速度，慢跑前进。藉着微弱的星光，可看出这条路最近有人走过，替我们走出一条辙迹，我们随着轨迹前进，虽然是以小跑速度前进，却没发出什么声音。  
我仔细倾听，想知道卡戴尔是否跟上来，后面却没有任何动静。看来他和亚帆都认为我被尖叫的声音吓得荒逃回家了。  
我勒缰要牝马减低速度，慢步前进。它头高高抬起，耳朵警觉竖立起来。丛林间的空隙可看到前面三百余步地方不像林子里这么幽黑，我们快走出树林的尽头了。  
现在我也像牝马一样竖起耳朵仔细倾听，风声和涛声之外，我听到一种奇异的歌声。  
我忽然有毛骨悚然之感，现在我知道柏雷西在哪儿了，我也知道亚帆恐惧的原因。  
我的身体在马背上僵直坐着，全身血脉贲张，呼吸愈来愈急促，最先我以为是恐惧引起的，但后来我察觉不是恐惧，而是一种期待事情发生的兴奋。我下了马，把马拴在林中一棵大树下，脚一踩到地面，伤处立刻传来一阵剧痛，我一拐一跛往歌声的方向走去。


	21. Chapter 21

9

我最先的猜测完全正确：海就在前面不远的地方。这是一个呈弧形的海湾，形势封闭，乍看之下像个大湖。我吸吸鼻孔，空气中一股刺鼻的碱腥味。森林线就在这儿忽然中止，形成一个斜坡，底部可看出海水经年侵蚀的痕迹，沙砾上海草丛生。  
海滨静悄悄的，站在这儿可清楚看到南北端的岬角；南方是一条狭长的山脊，北方的地势较为和缓，然而上面树木长得异常茂盛。当我第一眼望去，还以为这里是个不可多得的天然良港，然而仔细观察，才发现是个浅水滩，水位低时，海底的岩石露出来，借着微露的星光，连岩石上的海苔都历历在目。  
海湾中有一座岛屿，这是一片椭圆形的陆地，刚好位在正中央，我一开始还以为是人工形成的。现在正逢低水位时期，浅滩露出来，有一道人工筑成的堤道和陆地相连成一个避难港口，港口停着几艘渔船。  
雾不知何时又无声无息出现了，在每个角落渐渐扩散开来，挂在树梢上，就像一张等待风干的渔网。烟波在水面上慢慢扩散，愈来愈浓的雾气，使得四周隐入一片乳白的轻纱里。岛屿基部笼罩在雾里，就像在云端载沉载浮一样，藉着疏落的星光，我还是可以清楚地看到岛屿那边的动静。  
这个岛屿与其说是椭圆形，倒不如说蛋形来得恰当。接近堤岸尽头形状较窄，而后愈来愈开阔。靠近我这端的尽头处，有一形势平缓的小丘，山脚下的立石耸峙排列成马蹄形，我正好面对马蹄形的缺口，中间铺有一条石子路和堤道相衔接。  
四周阒寂无声，还是没有任何动静，要不是那边停着几艘渔船，看来如此真切，我真要认为刚才听到的尖叫声和歌声只是梦境中的一部分。我站在树林边缘，左手抱着白杨树，将重心放在右脚上，我的眼睛已经能适应黑漆漆的树林，现在观察薄雾笼罩的小岛，就像在大放光明的白画一样，完全不费吹灰之力。  
面对山脚下那条石子路上忽然火光一闪，在火炬的照耀下，我看到一个穿白袍的人影，再定睛一看，有许多穿白袍的人影绰绰约约地移动着。歌声再度响起来，尾音拖得长长的，听来有些诡异，我看到火炬和人影渐渐向下移动，可见石子路是一条向下的斜坡路，其他人跟在后面一步步下移，最后隐入岩石后。  
歌声仍然持续着，声音非常微弱，我只能捕捉到一些嗡嗡的声响，然而节奏却很分明，随着愈来愈快的节奏，我心跳也随着加速。  
歌声倏然终止，四下又陷入一片难堪的死寂，我喉头一紧，这才发现自己竟然不自觉间离开白杨树下，置身在斜坡上面那片空旷的草地当中。我忘了腿伤，两腿分开站立着，就像一棵树连根牢牢依附在土地上。我兴奋的情绪愈来愈高亢，当尖叫声再度响起，那声音就像我的血液在体内扩散，而后爆发出来似的。  
这次叫声和前一次显然不太一样。前者尾音拖得很长，后者比较急促，如果后者是死亡的呼声，那么前者便是垂死的呻吟；后者是谋杀者所发出的，声音里充满胜利、满足。  
夜色四合当中，小岛就像一个隐秘的蜂巢，在黑夜和浓雾隐蔽下各种事件层出不穷。  
现在那个手持火炬的人又像幽灵般出现在山口，他一步步爬上来，其他人无声无息跟在后面潜行着，似乎正进行一种神秘的舞蹈，最后他们形成两行队形分立巨石两旁。  
一片肃穆当中，为首那个人高举双手，这时月光如同一道利刃直射山头。  
他发出第三声尖锐的叫声，双臂高高举起，似乎正在将祭物呈现给他的神。  
群众跟随他发出一种单调的歌咏声，现在山顶沐浴在一片皎洁的月色当中，表示女神已经接受了他的祭物。他转过身来，群众一拥而上，将他包围起来，接受他的赐福。  
我全神贯注在岛上这幕祭月的仪式，因而没注意到雾气逐渐上升，最后那群穿白袍的人们隐在一片浓雾当中。  
我细看之下，才知道人群已经散了，三三两两往船坞的方向走去。  
我不知道前后经过了多少时间，只知道当我回复意识时，身体已经麻木了，斗篷也在不意间滑落地上。衣服被雾气染湿，冻得我全身直打哆嗦，连忙又回到刚才藏身的树林。  
我精神一直处在极端的亢奋状态，现在恢复知觉反而觉得空虚和惭愧。我模糊意识到：这是一种奇特的经验，和平常驱使我行动的那股力量并非同出一源。但这种经验就像一线光明，带给我自由的感觉，砥砺我，使我精神像雪亮的刀锋一样锐利。  
我弯下腰，拔一些草，挤出青草汁，将手上泥土擦干净。又掬起草上的露水洗脸，一股青草的芳香，使我想起加勒帕斯，和圣杯的神圣使命，我穿好斗篷，然后又回到白杨树下。  
现在海湾里归帆点点，岛上人影一空，只有一条修长的身影缓缓往下移动，最后消失在岩石后面。我屏息静气等候着，当他再度出现时，白色袍子已经脱下来拿在手上，换上一身黑色的衣服。  
港口已经没有任何船只，他快步走上堤道，我立刻从藏身的树林走出来，迎接他。


	22. Chapter 22

10

柏雷西早在我从白杨树后走出来以前，就已经发现我的形迹。他一走下堤道，就径自朝我这边走来。  
“嗨，”他淡淡打了声招呼，没有一丝诧异的神色。“你在这里多久了？”  
“我一时看得入迷，竟忘了时间。”  
他没作声，淡青色的月光照在右颊上，眼睛隐藏在长长睫毛和阴影当中，搞不清他脑中转的是什么念头，但声音当中带着浓浓的睡意。  
他对我质询的眼光并不在意，轻描淡写说道：“你怎么来这里的？”  
“我听到尖叫的声音，所以就骑马过来看个究竟。”  
“噢，”他说：“在哪里听到尖叫声？”  
“亚帆看守马匹的那片森林里。”  
“你怎么走这条路？”他说：“我吩咐过你，不要走岔路。”  
“发生了意外，我和马受伤，必须尽快赶回家，只好抄捷径。”  
“卡戴尔呢？”  
“他大概以为我快马加鞭赶回家，所以现在正在回家的途中。”  
“这倒不失为明智之举。”柏雷西的声音还是带着浓浓的睡意，我却觉得话中暗藏锋利的利刃。“你呢，”他说：“你为什么没有被尖叫声吓跑呢？”  
“没什么好怕的。”我说。  
“没什么好怕的？他眼睛闪烁了一下，反问一句，似乎在玩味我话里的意思。  
“我必须清楚事情的真相，所以才来这里探个究竟。”  
“噢，你事先知道我在这里吗？”  
“不，”我摇摇头说：“在看到你的马和亚帆之前，我什么也不知道，但下意识里知道今晚林中会发生事情。”  
他对我的话并没有丝毫惊奇的表示，不动声色说道：“走吧！天气寒冷，我得加件斗篷。”我走在他后面，听到他说：“亚帆还等在那里吧？”  
“他好像吓得六神无主，应该不会离开那里。”  
“没什么好害怕的，”他说：“我从来不让他在场观看。”  
“看来他对实情真的一无所知。”  
“他知不知道都无关紧要，”他说：“重要的是我们已经交换过条件，他必须为我守密，时机成熟时，我自会放他一条生路。”  
“放他一条生路？”我说：“什么时候？”  
“当死神降临我身上的时候。”他说：“依照风俗习惯，主人死后，奴隶必须陪葬。”  
爬上了小径，有足够的空间容纳我们并肩而行，我瞥他一眼，发现他身上穿的那身黑袍，无论质料和剪裁都比我家乡看到的高雅、昂贵。他腰上系着一条美丽精制的皮革，肩上别着一个大别针，在月光下闪闪发亮，上面有着金色蛇形的纹样。虽然经过今晚那些繁琐的仪式，他看起来还是温文尔雅，充满典型的罗马风味。我禁不住多看他一眼说：“柏雷西，恕我直言，你不觉得你们膜拜的方式太古老了吗？那是古埃及才时兴的方式，现在就是我家乡威尔斯那种地方，也认为那种方式太落伍了。”  
“我们的方式或许落伍了，”他说：“但是女神是个古老的神祇，喜欢人用古老的方式膜拜她。我们所采取的方式年代几乎和她一样久远，比人们所能记忆的、比公牛在波斯山谷被杀、比他们到克里特岛都还要来得早。前面的山谷就叫奈蜜特，是我们祭神的神圣祭坛，详细的情形，我想你刚才一定看得很清楚。”  
“我在威尔斯曾经听过有关这项仪式的传说，但你们那种血腥的仪式早在几百年前就已经停止了。”  
他的声音仍然异常平静。“我们将他的生命献给神，这是一种神圣的使命。”他忽然改变语气说：“前面不就是卡戴尔的牝马吗？”  
“我的马伤了腿，我们两个交换了座骑。”我说：“他可能借你的一匹马，先骑回家。”  
我解开拴在树上的缰绳，牵着牝马走到大路上，这时他将剑收回鞘里，我们并肩而行，牝马跟在后面，鼻子不时触到我的肩膀上。  
我说：“要是卡戴尔在场的话，他现在就没命了，你们进行的难道是一种秘密仪式？”  
“这种仪式不但不合法，而且也是高度机密。”他说：“我们通常找一个最隐秘的地方聚会。今晚小岛上最安全，没有人会在春分的晚上在那里出没，消息万一传到布迪科的耳中，麻烦就大了，我们今晚杀的那个人是国王的部下，我们已经将他拘禁在这里八天。国王的斥候四处寻找他的下落。”  
“明天他们会发现他的尸体吗？”  
“他的尸体现在弃在岛上的树林里，当他们发现时，会以为是被野猪撕裂的。”他眼中又出现一抹诡异表情。“他死得还算轻松，从前的仪式是必须当众开膛，直到五脏六腑全都流出来，肠子绕在祭神树上，就像线绕在线轴上。”  
“安布劳希知道吗？”  
“安布劳希也是国王的人。”  
他没再吭声，继续向前走。我忍不住问道：“你对我有什么打算？”  
“没有。”  
“我无意中探知你的秘密，你难道不介意吗？”  
“我不会加害你，”他漠然说道：“安布劳希对你特别倚重。”沉默了片刻，他接着说：“你好像很喜欢这种仪式？”  
我摇摇头，不知道如何将内心真正的感触用言语表达，就好像一个人赤手空拳站在战场上，忽然有人将武器交到他手上，竟有不知所措之感。  
他说：“你不怕吗？”  
“不！”  
“我相信你说的话，安布劳希没看错，你的确是胆识过人。”  
“就算我胆子大一点，也没什么好夸的。”我说：“我某些方面比同年龄的孩子表现得更镇静，那是因为他们所害怕的事我无法体会。我另有一种恐惧，但我善于将恐惧隐藏起来。我本来认为这是一种优越感，但我现在开始了解自己异于常人的地方，便是即使危险和死亡在前面等着我，我也不会逃避，而能坦然面对。”  
我们快接近松林了，他停下脚步问道：“为什么呢？”  
“我知道自己没什么危险，但替别人感到恐惧。”我察觉自己解释得很笼统，所以又补充说道：“人对未知的事物才会感到恐惧，但我心里已有预感，知道自己没有危险，所以就没什么好怕了，根本算不上是勇气。”  
他缓缓说道：“我听说你有未卜先知的异禀。”  
“这种预感并不常有，只是偶尔有之，完全要看神的旨意。”话一出口，我立刻后悔自己说溜了嘴，他并不是谈论这类话题的适当对象。心念一转，我立刻又改变话题说：“柏雷西，回去后，请不要责怪亚帆，他始终没透露一点口风，是我坚持要见你的。”  
“你是说如果有任何后果，愿意替他承担下来？”  
“我认为这样比较公平，”我放言无忌说道：“像你信仰这种古老的宗教，一定通晓某些巫蛊。你要用什么手段处罚我呢？今晚让我在床上碎尸万段呢？还是我下次到森林来，成为野猪的大餐？”  
他脸上首度出现笑容。“你不要以为我轻易就会放过你，”他说：“你的预言能力对我还有利用的价值，安布劳希不是唯一懂得利用别人的人，将来我自然有利用到你的时候。你说过今晚冥冥中有一股力量在驱使你，我想一定是女神的旨意，”他拍拍我的肩膀说：“梅林，你必须为今天晚上付出代价，女神有意使你成为她的猎物，因为她从来不放过任何窥伺她秘密的人。有一点你可以放心，她不会毁掉她所垂青的人，换句话说，你要好好学习，等时机成熟，我会带你到她的神龛前，将你贡献给她。”  
我本想说：“如果你要将我的五脏六腑剜出来，肠子绕在树干上，我不会乖乖任你摆布。”仔细一想，还是三缄其口，我知道冥冥中自然有天意安排，要来的终归会来，逃也逃不掉；万一不假天意，费尽心机，也动不到我的一根毫毛，想想我心里舒坦多了，便一马当先走进松林里。  
亚帆一看到我和他的主人双双出现，吓得声音都变了调，吃吃说道：“大爷……我以为他已经回家……真的，卡戴尔说……”  
“我的斗篷拿过来，”柏雷西连正眼也不瞧他说：“把这个放进鞍袋里。”  
他顺手将手上的白袍一扔，恰好掉在拴着伊斯特的那棵树下。伊斯特立刻喷出鼻息，先我以为是幽灵般的白色使它惊吓，但定睛一看，白衣上血迹斑斑，空气中还有一股血腥味。  
亚帆向前拾起衣服，“大爷——”他声音中充满恐惧，“卡戴尔以为他的主人先回去，我来不及拦阻他，他已经骑上我们的马，扬长而去。我发誓没有向他泄露任何秘密——”  
“卡戴尔的牝马背上有一个鞍袋，你可以塞在里面。”柏雷西穿上斗篷，一手抓住缰绳准备上马，亚帆连忙过去帮他的主人，嘴里还在喃喃求饶：“大爷，相信我，我真的没泄露出一点口风。”  
柏雷西神色没有任何反应，事实上以他平常的为人，我相信他从来不会为别人着想，更不要说体谅别人的痛苦和焦虑了。此刻他全神贯注在如何驾驭他的马，亚帆的话对他丝毫不起效用。他简短说道：“让开！”然后对我说：“如果我们快跑的话，你驾驭得了这匹牝马吗？必须赶上卡戴尔发现你没回家以前赶回家。”  
“我可以全力以赴，亚帆怎么办呢？”  
“他还能怎么办？”他口气有些不耐烦：“当然是牵着你那匹牝马走回家。”柏雷西说完，一扬马鞭率先离去。亚帆将沾满血迹的白袍子塞进鞍袋后，走过来蹲下身子，让我从他的肩膀上马，我骑在马背上，还感到刚才他全身颤抖那种活生生的感觉。我能了解一个平素仰仗主人神色的奴隶，对主人的恐惧心情。我也能体会他独自牵着马在黑漆漆林子走，心中一定相当恐惧，我安慰他说：“亚帆，不用害怕，他不是在生你的气。我可以保证你回家后，绝对平安无事。”  
“梅林大爷，你看到什么吗？”  
“没有，”我道出了部分实情。“林子里黑漆漆，什么也看不清。”我将短剑抽出鞘来，刀光一闪，松针纷纷掉落地上。  
“这个给你壮壮胆。”我将短剑交给他：“我知道你用不上这把剑，就会平安抵达家里。”  
我一踢马腹，快马加鞭想赶上柏雷西。  
他果然在前面慢腾腾走着，一看到我，立刻放蹄奔驰起来。  
路面还算广阔，在目光下我们不难辨出回去的路径。现在走的这段路是上坡路，我在山顶上看到山下灯光闪烁，知道快到家了。  
下了山坡，树林渐稀，我们又回到草原上。柏雷西马不停蹄地赶路，一路上，没有开口讲过话。我在心里纳闷着：卡戴尔会自己一个人回来找我，还是带着一群卫兵，搜寻我的下落？  
过了桥，柏雷西速度慢了下来。“听！”他说。  
我听到一阵杂沓的马蹄声渐渐接近我们，这一群人显然也是往城里方向驰去。  
风中时断时续传来讲话的声音，过了桥，在一行迤逦而行的火炬照耀之下，我看到一面绣有赤龙的旗帜，迎风招展。  
柏雷西奋力抓住我的马缰，我们骑的座骑同时停下脚步。  
“安布劳希的人。”他压低声音说。这时牝马嘶一声，队伍中一匹马跟着反应。  
有人喊了声口令，队伍立刻变换队形，向我们这边疾驰而来。  
“我们就此分手。”柏雷西说：“小心你的舌头，可不要说溜了嘴。万一泄露了口风，安布劳希纵然有三头六臂，也无法使你免除巫蛊的诅咒。”他扬起马鞭抽了牝马一下，牝马立刻如箭出弦般，向前冲去，我没坐稳，差点从马上摔下来。我一心注意柏雷西往哪个方向回去，直到安布劳希的手下逐渐接近，我才发现自己已经陷入重围。一个士兵带我到为首的那个军官跟前，他说：“只有一个人，身上没有武器。”  
军官拿下头上的盔甲，我看到他蓝色的瞳孔扩张。“果然又是你，梅林小子，你自己一个人在这里做啥？”


	23. Chapter 23

11

要是遇到其他军官我可能不加思索就将实情说出来（当然省略了有关柏雷西那一段），然而碰到乌瑟就棘手了，我必须小心答话才不会被他找出破绽。我并不是有意袒护柏雷西，然而这种事情必须私下和安布劳希面谈，现在我只能设法平息乌瑟的怒气。  
我坦然迎接他的眼光说：“爵爷，发生了意外，我的小马伤了腿，我让仆人牵它回家，我自己则骑上仆人的马回家。”我看他嘴巴微张，欲言又止的样子，立刻抢先说道：“令兄通常一吃过晚饭，就会接见我，我不能让他等太久。”  
我一提起安布劳希的名字，他神色似乎缓和多了，但言语还是不肯放松。“时间这么晚了，你为什么不走正路，偏偏走到这条路上来？”  
“伊斯特在林中的栈道上伤了腿，我们回家途中看到一条往南的道路，为了早点到家，所以就抄捷径，今晚月色很好，容易辨出道路。”  
“你们抄的是哪条捷径？”  
“爵爷，我对森林的路径不太熟悉，只知道有一条干涸的溪床。”  
他上上下下打量着我，皱着眉头说：“你和仆人在哪里分手？”  
“我说不出正确的方位，只知道那附近有片松林，照时间估计，我相信他现在正在上坡路。”我心里暗自祷告卡戴尔不要在这时候出现。  
乌瑟蹙着眉尖的样子，使我想起安布劳希。我第一次发现他们兄弟间惊人地相似，难怪安布劳希说乌瑟天生有驾驭人的能力；他看人的眼光，灼灼逼人，就像能明察秋毫似的。我知道他也已经洞悉我的谎言，虽然他没找到破绽，但他就像一头猎犬，嗅得出说谎的味道，准备拆穿我的谎言……。  
这次他不再疾言厉色，反而有些温和。“你在撒谎吧！”他说：“为什么要撒谎呢？”  
“爵爷，我说的句句属实，绝没有半句虚言。”我说：“等下我的小马来了，你可以检查看看。”  
“我相信你的马伤了腿，我如果派属下过去看，他们会发现卡戴尔牵着小马一步步回家，但是——”  
我急忙解释道：“不是卡戴尔，他有要事先回家，是亚帆，柏雷西派他跟着我。”  
“物以类聚？”他一副嗤之以鼻的样子。  
“对不起，爵爷，我不明白你的意思。”  
他脾气忽然爆发起来，“大胆的娈童，不要在我面前装疯卖傻了，我老远就已经嗅到谎言的气息。”他定定看着我，声音忽然一变，“你鞍袋里装的是什么东西？”一个士兵正好走过我的身边，我顺着他的眼光看去，只见柏雷西的袍子一截露到外面来，士兵用力一抽，将袍子整件抽出来，一抖开，触目所见皆是斑斑的血迹。  
乌瑟后面的马开始杌隍不安起来，发出喷鼻息的声音。我看到那个手持火炬的卫兵用一种怀疑的眼光打量我，后面传来一阵窃窃私语的声音。  
乌瑟声色俱厉说道：“老天爷！我早该料到你是他们一伙人。平时你有安布劳希当靠山，现在人证俱获，我怀疑他还会为你撑腰。我看你也是无从狡辩，还是乖乖招认吧！”   
我挺起胸，坦然面对他。“我否认做了违法的事，这件事很复杂，我会亲自向令兄解释。”  
“天晓得你又要搬弄什么是非！”他眼光一闪说：“是亚帆带你去的？”  
我已打定主意，口齿跟着伶俐起来。这件事和亚帆无关，他是个奴隶，只能听命行事罢了！”  
他策马骑到我身边，一把揪住我的衣襟，恶狠的脸庞凑近我，咬牙切齿说道：“听着！你要以对待安布劳希的态度，服从我的命令。”他猛烈摇晃着我，“听清楚了吗？”  
我点点头。他的脸忽然痉挛了一下，像被我的胸针刮伤手，抓住我的手自然松脱了，我看到血涌出来，他一弹手指，示意持火炬的卫士过来，在火把照耀之下，他仔细重视我胸针上的赤龙图案。“这是他给你的？”他眼光在我脸上逡巡，蓝色的瞳孔像要蹦出火焰来。“梅林……”他欲言又止，声音柔和得令人不敢置信，这时他爆出一阵笑声，声音里竟然充满欢愉，没有丝毫的不快。  
“好吧，梅林·恩利斯，不管怎样，你今晚的行踪，还是要对我哥哥交代清楚。”他策马向前，对他手下说道：“好好看住他，不要让他从马上摔下来，这小子是我哥哥的上宾。”说完他一踢马腹，率先扬长而去。他的部下见状纷纷赶上去。  
沾满血迹的白袍子在地上摊开来，任人马践踏而过，我不知道柏雷西会不会发现，预先得到警告。但此刻我心里有太多事情要烦，无暇顾及其他。

我一进房门看到卡戴尔，立刻如释重负说道：“谢天谢地，好在你没骑马回头去找我，要不然事情就严重了。我在半路上冤家路窄地遇到乌瑟，当他知道我去的地方差点气疯了。”  
“我知道，”卡戴尔淡然说道：“我看到了。”  
“你说什么？”  
我本来以为你听到那声惨叫声，会吓得跑回家。所以我跟在后面追上去，跑了一段路程，前前后后听不到任何动静，就猜想你可能快马加鞭像阵风般冲回去，谁知——”  
“你早就猜出发生了什么事情，”我打岔道：“你也知道柏雷西在那里作些什么勾当？”  
“嗯，”他避开我的眼光说：“我一回到家，看不到你的人影，才知道你竟然跑去看究竟。你真是不折不扣的小傻瓜，这件事一点都开不得玩笑的，一卷进去，脱不了就是杀身之祸。”  
“你明知道危险为什么又要回去找我？”  
“我还能怎样！你该知道我背地里如何称呼你——小讨厌鬼，已经算是客气了。还是言归正传吧！我出城差不多半哩，远远看到他们，立刻躲到旧驿站的空屋子里，那地方你总该知道吧。对了，我就藏在里面，眼看你在他们的监视下扬长而过，我立刻知道大事不妙，乌瑟已经对你动了疑心。我尽量跟你们保持一段距离，在后面紧跟着。进了城后，我就朝着巷道，抢先一步在你回来之前赶回家。”  
他顿了一下又说：“我也是刚到家的。乌瑟已经知道一切了？”  
我点点头，解开斗篷上的扣子。  
“这么一来事态就严重了，”卡戴尔说：“他怎么知道的？”  
“柏雷西将袍子塞进我的鞍袋里，不巧露出一截衣角，被他们发现，他们认为是我的。”我扮个鬼脸说：“如果他们仔细观察就会发现那衣服大了一号，不可能是我的，但他们扔在地上，任人马践踏而过。”  
他低下头来，替我脱下一双凉鞋，忽然抬起头说道：“你行迹败露被柏雷西发现，还和他谈过话？”  
“是的，我站在树下等他，我们一起走回松林。亚帆牵着我的小马，现在可能还在回家的途中。”后面一句话他似乎没听进去，一手拿着鞋子，脸色忽然变得好苍白。  
“乌瑟没看到柏雷西，”我说：“柏雷西知道他们只听到一声马嘶，所以让我面对他们，他自己及时躲藏起来，却忘了袍子还在我的鞍袋里。”  
“你和柏雷西那种人打上交道，就注定要倒霉。看来，事情比我想象还要糟多了。来，我替你换下衣服，你的掌心好冷！”他拿下别针，替我脱下外套。“你实在不该那么大意，那些人全都很难缠，柏雷西更像是瘟神一样。”  
“你对他的底细清楚吗？”  
“谈不上清楚，但风闻了一些他的传说。总而言之，他们都不是好惹的人物。”  
“他是德鲁伊教的祭师，”我说：“卡戴尔，别担心，我看他不会伤害我，也不会让别人伤到我。”  
“他恐吓你吗？”  
我想用笑声冲淡紧张的气氛，“是的，他用巫蛊威胁我。”  
“我听过一些令人发指的传闻，他们说德鲁伊教派的人能用巫蛊置人于死地，手法极其残忍。”  
“人们最会捕风捉影夸张事实，”我说：“洗衣坊将我那套最好的衣服送回来了吗？我想在见爵爷以前，洗个热水澡。”  
他打开衣橱，在里面搜索，边说：“乌瑟可能已经在你之前告诉他了。”  
我耸耸肩说：“无所谓，我决定将事情真相告诉安布劳希。”  
“没有半点保留吗？”  
“当然。”  
他沉思了一会儿说道：“我看也只有这样了，他是唯一能保护你——”  
我打断他的话题，说道：“你说的并不是主要的关键，重要的是他有权知道事情真相，我没必要对他隐瞒什么。”  
他有些不自在起来。“我担心的是巫蛊……安布劳希对这种邪门的玩意，也无能为力。”  
“原来你担心这个，”我摇摇头说：“放心好了，没什么可怕的。”  
“梅林，总有一天我会看到你吓破胆的样子。”  
“或许。”  
“你难道不怕柏雷西吗？”  
“有这个必要吗？”我说：“他不会对我怎么样。”我解下腰带放在床上，看了卡戴尔一眼说：“如果你预先知道自己的结局，你难道还会害怕吗？”  
“会的，你不怕吗？”  
“有时候。只要想起来，我心里也会充满恐惧。”  
他脸色凝重起来，充满恐惧的神情。“那是怎样的情景呢？”  
“一个洞窟，水晶洞窟，我觉得和死亡有关，有时却像一个梦境，充满幻象……详细情形我也说不清楚，总有一天就会真相大白了。那时我什么也不会害怕，坦然走进洞窟面对死亡，就像你……”  
“就像我怎么样？”他急急追问道：“我会有什么样的下场？”  
我微笑说道：“别急，我要说的是，就像你步入老年知道死期将至，就能坦然面对死亡。”  
“不要骗我，”他激动说道：“我能从你眼里看出来。每当你预见真相时，眼神会突然变得很奇怪，黑色的瞳孔变得涣散，就像梦游一样，但眼光并不柔和；你整个人会忽然变得很冷漠，像和外界隔离起来，当你讲话时，那声音更不像出自人的口中，而是一个来自空中的声音，那神情真是吓人！”  
“连我自己都会觉得害怕，”我脱下绿色外套，换上家居服。“那时我只剩一个空躯壳，就像什么东西突然附在我身上；我所见、所说、所想，都是我从未经验过的事物。不要以为我没有感觉，”我说：“我觉得害怕，因为我无法控制那出自我内在的力量，但总有一天，我会驾驭得了这股潜在的力量。”  
“你刚才讲到我的死亡时，到底看见了什么？”  
我犹疑了一下，没想到要对卡戴尔撒谎，比对乌瑟还要难以启齿。“我真的没看见什么，我当时一心只想到自己死后的情景。如果你继续当我的仆人，我死了，你当然会到坟上看我，没想到竟然说溜了嘴。”  
他表情松弛下来，露出笑容，“这是义不容辞的事，”他说：“我很愿意一辈子侍候你，你性情随和，和你生活在一起比较轻松愉快。”  
“真的吗？你刚才还说我是个讨厌鬼，专门替你找麻烦呢！”  
“我在气头上故意损你两句，”他露齿笑道，“其实我平常言语还算相当慎重，何况你还具有双重的贵族身份。”  
“双重的贵族身份？你可不要把我和外祖父的关系想得太……”我忽然住口不言，因为他脸上的表情很奇怪，好像刚才一时说出了不该说的话，现在捣住嘴巴，一副后悔不迭的表情。  
他紧抓着我刚换下来的衣服，木然站着。我缓缓站起身来，心里完全明白过来，我只是奇怪自己为什么那么迟钝，到现在才想到这一层关系。原来今天我和乌瑟起争执时，他已经藉着火炬的光，确认了这件事。我还记得那天围绕在我四周那些人侧面的表情和窃窃私语的样子。难怪仆人对我的态度特别恭敬，我以为他们不过是奉安布劳希的命令行事，没想到竟然是出自对安布劳希亲生的儿子的敬意。  
屋里一片死寂，油灯的火焰摇曳着，铜镜反映着火光，照在墙上，形成幢幢的阴影。我望着镜中的自己，赤裸的身体显得非常瘦小，然而眼睛却在燃烧，我恍惚从镜中的自己看到第一天我进到安布劳希房间时，他坐在火光中等我的神情。  
我对卡戴尔轻声说道：“每个人都知道了？”  
他没有追问我问的是什么，点点头说：“大家都在议论纷纷，你有些神情和他实在很像。”  
“我看今晚乌瑟的神情好像已经看出来了，他从前难道不知道吗？”  
“他在谣言还没传开以前，就离开这里。我想他对你那么不友善，并不是这个因素。”  
“这样我就安心了，”我说：“那么是什么原因，使他老是找我的茬，难道他对那天晚上的事还耿耿于怀？”  
“那并不是主要因素。”  
“那么，是什么原因呢？”  
卡戴尔坦白说道：“他认为你是伯爵的娈童，安布劳希很少找女人，也不曾和孩子亲近，自从你来了以后，他让你住他的房子，又派我侍候你，乌瑟看他对你特别礼遇，就以为当中有些不寻常的关系。”  
“我想起来了，今天晚上他也说过同样的话，我当时以为他是在说气话。”  
“如果他听到别人的传闻，再多看你一两眼就会看出端倪。”  
“他已经看出来了，”我用肯定的语气说：“当他看到伯爵给我赤龙别针，他表情忽然一变，叫旁人将火炬拿高，细细打量我，后来他对我的态度就比较客气。”这时我闪过另一个念头，“我猜柏雷西也知道。”  
“是呀，”卡戴尔说道：“他知道。有什么不对？”  
“他讲话的语气……原来他不敢加害我，怕引起严重后果，所以才用巫蛊威胁，不许我声张出去。他实在是个厉害的角色，表面不动声色，事实上他一路都在动脑筋……”我没再说下去。  
“动什么脑筋？”  
“不要大惊小怪，只不过是为了提防我泄露出他的秘密，所以耍了一点小手段。”  
“看在老天的份上，告诉我是什么！”  
我耸耸肩，想起自己还没穿衣服，顺手拿起睡袍，“他说有一天要带我到女神的神龛前，要是我也加入德鲁伊教，将来他就没有后顾之忧了。”  
我已经习惯卡戴尔一听到邪门的事，所做出辟邪的手势。他急急问道：“你有什么打算？”  
“我打算跟他去看个究竟。卡戴尔，不要作出不以为然的表情，这是千载难逢的机会，我可以借机了解他去活动的情形。”我神色凝重说道：“这世界上没有一件事我不想学习，同样的道理，我对每个教派所膜拜的神祇，和他们的教义，都必须深入去探讨，因为真理是上帝的影子，我如果要实现真理，必须了解其中的真谛。所以必须多方观察、研究，找到那个真正的主宰，你懂我的意思吗？”  
“我怎么可能懂呢，我甚至不知道你说的究竟是哪个神？”  
“我认为只有一个主宰。然而人们供奉各式各样的神仙，有风神、山神、海神……几乎到处充满神迹，然而我相信一定有一个主宰，就像大海一样，其他神仙就像河流，唯有大海才能容纳百川——洗澡水烧好了吗？”

二十分钟后，我穿上深蓝色外套，别上赤龙别针去见我的父亲。


	24. Chapter 24

12

安布劳希的文书坐在接待室中，态度异常悠闲，我听到帘后传来安布劳希轻声讲话的声音，门口两名守卫面无表情僵立着。  
帘子一掀开，乌瑟从里面走出来。当他看到我，停下脚步，正要开口，看到文书投来好奇的眼光，欲言又止，像阵旋风般走出去，背后传来一阵窸窣的声音。他身上经常有一股味道，所以他还没出现之前人们就能察觉他的到临。他一定等不及梳洗干净一下就直接求见他的哥哥。  
那名名叫苏利斯的文书对我说：“他正等着召见你，阁下最好立刻进去。”

他背对着门站着，凌乱的卷宗散了一桌，一枝鹅毛笔放在当中，看起来好像他在写字时被人打断了。靠窗那张办公桌上，一本书，书页摊开，好像被遗忘在那里似的。  
背后传来门关上的声音。我走到房间中央才停了下来，安布劳希回过头，我们四目相接。良久，他才清清喉咙说：“梅林。”并作个手势要我坐下来。  
我依照惯例坐在火炉旁的凳子上。他沉默了片刻，坐下来，拿着鹅毛笔，蘸一些墨水，振笔疾书起来，好半晌掷笔长叹一声说：“乌瑟曾经来见过我。”  
“我知道。”  
他眉心一蹙，炯炯有神看着我说：“我知道他在城郊遇到你单独一个人骑着马。”  
我不加思索说道：“我不是单独一个人，还有卡戴尔和我作伴。”  
“卡戴尔？”  
“是的，爵爷。”  
“你对乌瑟却不是这么说，”他的眼睛一亮，追问道：“到底是怎么一回事？”  
“爵爷，卡戴尔侍候我一向忠心耿耿，不敢稍微怠慢，所以我出门，他总是陪侍左右。今天我打算到林中走走，散散心，没想到伊斯特在栈道上出了意外，拐到腿，卡戴尔就将他的牝马让给我，自己则骑伊斯特慢慢走回家，”我吸了一口气继续说：“天黑了，为了早点到家，我们就抄捷径，在路上遇到柏雷西和他的僮仆。柏雷西还和我一齐骑了一段路，在当时情况下他不便和乌瑟王子碰头，所以留下我，自己先回去了。”  
“噢，”他表面不动声色，然而我知道他对这件事相当清楚。“你曾到过德鲁伊教徒聚会的岛上？”  
“你都知道了？”我诧异问道，他没吭声，等着我继续说下去，所以我接着说：“我和卡戴尔抄了捷径后，在离海边不远的松林遇到柏雷西的僮仆亚帆，看守两匹马，在树下等着。卡戴尔急着赶回家，所以就问亚帆借一匹马，我们正在交涉，忽然听到一声凄厉的叫声，我一时好奇就顺着声音的方向骑去，卡戴尔不见了我的踪影，以为我回家了，就骑上亚帆的马追上来，到家以后，发现我没回家，他又回头找我。半路上遇到我和军队一齐走，他怕我出事，所以就躲起来，等到军队走过，他才赶回家。”我手放在膝盖上，换个较舒服的姿势，“我不知道是什么力量驱使我，使我想去看究竟……并不只是那凄厉的叫声，而是冥冥中有一股力量在鼓励我……”我深呼吸了一口气，“爵爷。”  
“呃？”  
“我必须告诉你实情，今晚岛上有个人被杀死了，我不知道他是谁，只听说是国王的部下，已经失踪了好几天。等别人在林中发现他的尸体，会误以为是遭到野兽的袭击。”  
我顿了一下，看他脸上没有任何表情，就补充一句：“我认为这件事应该让你知道。”  
“你到过岛屿那边吗？”  
“没有，如果我去了，现在不可能活着回来。我后来听说那个人之所以被杀，是被他们当作祭神的牺牲品。”我看他一眼，继续说：“我躲在海边的树丛里，观看整个祭典的实况，当时我不知道那是不合法的；当然，在我家乡这种宗教活动也是禁止的，然而我以为这里容许他们公然活动……乌瑟王子知道我参加那个仪式后，非常生气，他好像仇视德鲁伊教徒。”  
“仇视？”安布劳希说：“哦！是的，乌瑟是米勒斯忠实的信徒。黑暗是光明的仇敌，所以他对德鲁伊教一向没有好感。”语声一顿，他对探头进来的苏利斯压声说道：“什么事？”  
“恕我打岔，”苏利斯说：“是布迪科国王派来的信差，我告诉他你现在正忙着，但他说有急事，是否要让他等一会儿？”  
“带他进来。”安布劳希刚说着，那人就跟着进来，他将一幅卷轴呈现给安布劳希，安布劳希打开仔细看，眉头不觉蹙起来，我关切地注视着他，在火光照耀下他的脸庞看起来如此亲切、熟悉。火炉中火光熊熊，我感到眼前的景象逐渐模糊扩散……  
“梅林·恩利斯？梅林？”一声声急切的呼唤，使我回到现实，幻象立即消失，我发现自己坐在安布劳希的房里，信差已经走了，安布劳希站在我和火炉之间。  
“你在火光中看到什么？”安布劳希黑色的眼珠专注看着我。  
“在一个长满山楂的山谷中响着得得的马蹄声，一个少女骑着一匹棕色的小马前来，旁边一个年轻人站在雾中等着她，肩上别着一个赤龙别针。”  
我听到他倒抽了一口冷气，用手抬起我的下巴，眼中充满狂热的神情。  
“我没猜错，你真的有看见异象的能力。你来的第一天晚上，在立石旁边看到的一幕，可以当做梦境解释，也可当做你临时杜撰的故事……但你今天看到的，证明你确实有天赋的异禀。”他的手从我的下巴移开，看着远方说：“你看清了少女的长相？”  
我点点头。  
“也看清了那个年轻人？”  
我坦然迎着他的眼光说道：“是的。”  
他开始背对着我在房间里踱来踱去，半晌才说：“你知道多久了？”  
“今晚我从外面回家，从卡戴尔谈话中，使我联想起来，我还记得今晚乌瑟王子看到我肩上别针时，那种奇怪的表情。”  
他颌首说道：“你刚才看到那幕异象是你第一次看到的？”  
“是的，我现在只是奇怪自己一开始为什么没想到，我真的是做梦也没想到，你竟是……”  
安布劳希没说什么，我不知道自己期待什么，却没想到伟大的安布劳希也会有说不出话的时候。他不断地踱来踱去，最后终于说：“梅林，这真是一次奇怪的父子团圆，我心里百感交集，却说不出一句话来。现在你该明白我为什么老是问你问题，因为我想知道什么原因使你找上我。”  
“一切都是天意，”我说。“你为什么遗弃她？”这句话我不经思索就说出来，然而当中却蕴含着多年来的幽怨和不满。我不知道自己喃喃说些什么，直到安布劳希口齿清晰打断我的话，我才清醒过来。  
“我当时才十八岁，不可能带着一个公主一齐逃亡，你知道我的故事——自从王兄被佛提吉恩谋害，堂兄布迪科就带着我和弟弟流亡海外，无时无刻不以恢复故国为念。虽然那时看来光复之日还遥遥无期，然而布迪科并不气馁，不时派间谍刺探敌方的虚实。在我十八岁那年，他派我暗访父亲的朋友葛乐斯，打算将来起事时可以里应外合。我到康瓦尔后葛乐斯便替我策划北方之行，好对各地的情形有个整体的概念。有机会的话，我会告诉你那次行程所到的地方。现在言归正传，十月下旬我旅游回来，在葛乐斯的一些亲信陪同下骑着马南下，本想到港口搭船回家，没想到半路上遇到佛提吉恩的手下。直到现在我还不清楚，当时他们是对我的身份动了疑念，还是嗜杀的本性，使他们见人就杀——我猜后者的可能性较大，要不然他们不会那么轻易就离开了。总之，当时经过一场厮杀后，他们杀死我那两个同伴，我也受了伤，又遭到当头一击，所以就昏迷过去，事情发生时天已经黑了，当我清醒过来时，已经是第二天早上。我一睁开眼睛，看到一匹棕色的小马悄然立在我的身边，一个少女骑在马背上，正用怜悯的眼光打量着地上的死尸。”他脸上出现一丝异常柔情的笑容，似乎对那久远以前的记忆还有深刻的感受。“我嘴唇翕动，想要讲话却发不出声音，原来失血过多，加上整晚躺在荒郊野外，因此发起高烧，我深怕她被尸体吓得快马加鞭逃回去，那么最后一丝获救的希望就泯灭了。好在她发现我尚有气息，就从我的鞍袋里找到水壶，扶着我，让我喝了一些清水，又替我清洗、包扎伤口，然后——天晓得她哪来的臂力——居然抱我上了马背，她告诉我，离城不远，有一个不为人知的洞窟，附近泉水清澈——咦？你怎么了？  
“我早该料到，”我说：“没什么，你继续说下去。”  
“我当时昏迷不醒，当初到那里的情形现在已经记不起来。只知道她将我的马掩藏起来，又从我的鞍袋找到食物，酒、斗篷和毯子，等她将我安置停当后，已过晌午，她骑马回去的途中，听到其他两具尸体已经被人发现了，那队军队杀了我们以后，就扬尘北去，所以没有人会追究我失踪的事情。第二天她带着食物和膏药来看护我……以后的事情你猜得出来。”  
“你什么时候对她透露身份？”  
“她表示要离开马利都南跟我一齐走，我从她的举止猜出她可能有王室血统，或许她也从我的举止中看出端倪——天晓得！这并不是主要的关键，重要的是她是个女人，而我是男人。从第一天，我们对看了一眼，就知道这种事情必然会发生。等你长大后，你就会了解个中的奥妙。”他再度发出会心的微笑，这回连嘴角都充满了笑意。“这是一门高深的学问，梅林，你的异象无法帮你了解爱情的奥妙。”  
“你打算带她一起回来这里？”  
他点点头，“我当时还不知道她的真实身份，真相大白以后，我怕她会因为我而招来许多麻烦，所以催她催得更急。从她的谈话中，我知道她厌恶撒克逊人，同时对佛提吉恩的暴政感到不满，但她却执意不肯跟我一齐离开，她坚决表示无法背叛自己的父亲和父亲的敌人私奔，并且希望我忘了她，让我们之间的关系随着岁月而淡忘。”  
他忽然住口不言，低下头看自己的双手。  
我插嘴道：“你一直不知道她生下一个孩子？”  
“不知道，我心里曾动过疑念，回国后第二年就派人去打探她的消息，却音信全无。我想她如果需要我的话，应该会设法和我保持联络，所以暂时将这件事情搁在一边，没想到两年后，竟然听到了她订婚的消息，现在我知道这是误传，但当时我却信以为真，决定将她遗忘。”他看我一眼说：“你能了解吗？”  
我点点头。“你的确道出一部分的实情，她虽然没和别的男人订婚，然而她已经献身宗教，基督徒这种献身宗教的仪式，称为和上帝订婚。”  
“哦？”他沉思了一会儿说：“从此我就没再派人打听她的消息。后来我听别人提到宫中有一个私生子，我曾动过疑念，恰好当时有一个眼科大夫从威尔斯流浪到这里来，我就向他打听消息，他告诉我宫中的私生子是国王和女仆生的，红头发和国王长得如出一辙。”  
“他说的是狄尼士，”我说：“外公在别人面前总骗别人说我是他的私生子。”  
“我听到的谣传也不太确实，有时是国王的，有时又像公主的——但我事情一忙，就没再追究这件事。何况我总认为——如果她生下我的孩子，她没理由不让我知道。”他没再说下去，陷入往事的思潮里。  
我最初百感交集，没仔细思考，但仔细回想起来，颇能了解母亲当时的心理。  
当她的自尊和孝心使她无法和情人一齐离去，事后她发现自己怀孕了也是居于同样的理由，使她独自承担下来，更重要的是万一她泄露出情人的身份，那些如狼似虎的兄弟一定会度海到小不列颠，那时一场战争势将难免，所以她宁可咬紧牙关独自承受各种打击。随着岁月的流逝，情人的影像逐渐模糊，最后就像一场春梦一样，事后了无痕迹，于是她将心灵寄托在更崇高的宗教中。  
安布劳希的话打断了我的思潮，他说：“当一个私生子，滋味大概不好受吧？”  
“非常不好受。”  
“你相信我真的不知道这回事吧？”  
“爵爷，我相信你说的每句话。”  
“梅林，你还怪我吗？”  
我垂下眼睛，缓缓说道：“当个私生子，唯一的好处就是可以将自己的生父想象成各种形象。从我懂事后，我就将南威尔斯境内的每个士兵、王子、祭师，或是长相潇洒的奴隶想象成自己的父亲。”  
他和颜悦色说：“现在你看到他本人了，梅林，我想知道，你还怨我吗？”  
我眼睛注视着火焰幽幽说道：“我从小就在人群当中物色父亲的人选，如果要我选择，安布劳希，我还是会选你。”  
四周一片岑寂，火舌像心搏一样跳动着。  
我又补充一句，“哪个男孩不希望全英国之王当自己的父亲？”  
他再度用手托起我的下颌，急促问道：“你说什么？”  
“没什么，”我朝他眨眨眼睛，“我只是说要是让我有所选择的话，我还是会选择你当我的父亲。”  
他目光如炬，注视着我说：“你刚才说是全英国之王。”  
“我说过吗？”  
“但是——”他的手从我下颌移开，放下手。“算了，如果天意如此，一定会再度显现。”  
他展颜一笑，“重要的是，我想我该对你刚才的话觉得心满意足，因为没几个父亲有福分从儿子口中听到这种话。或许，现在才见面，对我们彼此都有好处，一个看着自己儿子从襁褓中长大的父亲，无法了解我现在看到你的心情——我从你身上看到自己形象就像一面镜子。”  
“我们真的相像吗？”  
“大家都这么说。我曾从你身上找到乌瑟的影子，难怪大家都在猜测我们间的关系。”  
“乌瑟对这件事有什么表示？生气，还是松了一口气——好在我不是你的娈童？”  
“你也知道？”他脸上满是笑意，“乌瑟的缺点就是容易意气用事，其实他的才能不错，我们两个一向配合得很好，只要我顺利登上王位，将来他就是我的继承人——”他忽然住口，我们间的气氛立刻僵起来。  
“抱歉，”他说：“我不是有意的，多年来我一直不知道自己有个儿子，现在一时还无法适应过来。”  
我坦然注视着他。“事情还是和以前一样，”我说：“乌瑟不久就会发现，一切如旧，你并没改变原来的计划。”  
“好在你深明大义，”安布劳希说：“我也不需在你们间左右为难了。”  
我微笑说道：“我并不适合当国王，也从没有过当国王的念头。我也许适合当国王的军师，因为我善用脑筋思考，却不够气魄去实践。将来我和乌瑟间或许有个人会成为国王，却需要彼此互相辅佐。”  
他表情凝重，沉思了一会儿才说：“你的确说出我心中的想法，你怎么猜到的？难道又是从异象中看到的？”  
“你的想法我怎么可能透视到呢？”我坐直身子，滔滔不绝说道：“我现在当然知道你为什么对我特别礼遇的原因，然而一开始却百思不解，我认为你一定另有打算。就像柏雷西说的，你懂得借重别人的能力，替你做事。我清楚自己的分量，觉得自己并非骁勇善战的勇士，所以猜想你有意训练我，使我成为一个谋士。”  
“不错，我一开始并不知道你是我的儿子，当时我的确有这种打算。那天我看你面对乌瑟那种镇定的神情，眼光中充满智慧和力量，我就知道将来有一天要借重你。梅林，我知道你永远当不上国王，甚至一个名正言顺的王子，然而我深信一个国王，只要有你在旁辅佐，他可以统治全世界。你知道我为什么请柏雷西当你的老师？”  
“他学识渊博，见地广博。”  
“他是个邪门人物，”安布劳希直截了当说道：“且有过人的才智，和相当敏锐仔细的观察力，处事练达，世故又通机变，总之是个不可多得的人才，我希望你好好向他学习，将他的优点完完全全吸收过来。”  
我点点头说：“你对他的评语非常中肯。”  
“我早就知道他是德鲁伊教的祭师。”  
“你难道不介意吗？”  
“我不能因为一件工具设计不良，就忽略了它的实用价值，他的能力对我很有帮助。”  
“他打算下次带我去参加教徒的聚会。”  
他扬起眉毛，却没有表示意见。  
“你不反对吗？”  
“让你自己决定。你难道想去吗？”  
“是的，”我斟酌着字句想要解释清楚。“人在学习过程中，必须多方面观察研究，就像阳光普照万物，也照耀着不义的人。然而阳光却没有因此而改变公正的立场。”  
他带着赞许的微笑说道：“你的见解很精辟，”一边走回自己的椅前坐下来。“恩利斯，你可知道你的名字的涵义？”  
“是的。”  
“你想过这名字来源吗？”  
“我的名字吗？”我反问一句，话一出口，才发现自己问得很笨拙。  
他点点头：“恩利斯……安布劳希这两个名字字义相同，都是光明之子的意思。”  
我茅塞顿开，“呃，果真没错，我竟然没想到。”我联想起另外一件事，不禁噗哧一笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“安布劳希这名字的含义是光明之子，母亲却告诉别人，我父亲是黑暗王子，别人还为此编了一首歌——在我们威尔斯家乡，几乎任何事情都可以编成歌谣。”  
“改天你一定要唱给我听。”他表情忽然一变，声音变得低沉凝重。“梅林，光明之子，现在看着火焰，告诉我你看到的一切。”我诧异地看了他一眼，他迫切说道：“专心一意注意着火焰，告诉我——不列颠将来会有什么转变？我和乌瑟将要发生什么事？儿子，好好地替我工作吧！”  
我聚精会神看了一会儿，然而神志还是很清楚；炭火将熄，只有一些火星发出噗哧、噗哧的声音，此外就是全然的寂静。  
“什么也没看到，”我说：“只有将熄的炭火，和残余的火星。”  
“继续看下去。”  
我觉得额角涔涔出汗，沿着鼻梁一直流下来，手心，背上也全是汗，太阳穴突突跳动着，我无论怎么努力都无法集中精神，最后只好摇摇头说：“爵爷，我实在无能为力，是神在指使我，我却无法召唤神明。总有一天我将学会降神通灵的能力，现在却不行，只有当神明附体时，我才有预见幻象的能力。”我费力解释，想要使他了解，“就像阴沉沉的天气，有时会拨开云雾，重见青天，有时云层中透出一线微光。”我已筋疲力竭，连声音都是有气无力。“爵爷，很抱歉，我无法完成你托付的使命。”  
“我并不介意，”安布劳希将手搭在我的肩上，当我站起身来，他凑前吻我的额角说：“孩子，你累了，好好睡一觉，晚安。”

当天我没看到异象，却做了一个梦，至于梦的内容，我从没向安布劳希提过。梦里我又回到山洞，浓雾中出现一个叫妮妮安的女人，另外还有个男人在洞口等着。然而那个名叫妮妮安的女人却不是母亲，站在洞口等着那个男人也不是安布劳希，而是一个老人，他的脸庞和我长得一模一样，只是须发若霜。


	25. Chapter 25

第三部 狼

1

我在不列塔尼一共住了五年。现在回忆起来，许多事情都混淆了，虽然记忆中某些事件，现在还非常鲜明，然而大部分都随着死亡、忧患，和心境的转移而改变，有些还经过自己的修饰，就像一幅油彩剥落的画像，再度着色、润饰。  
我对地点的记忆特别擅长，许多地方的一草一木到现在还活灵活现的。如果我拥有从前旺盛的精力，只要集中起精神，甚至可恢复失去的法力，就像多年前我替安布劳希重立巨石柱作为英国的表徴，那时施行法术对我就像呼吸一样自然。  
除了地点的记忆还很鲜明之外，我思想的脉络始终一贯相通，过去的思想有时到现在还是一样鲜明，对人物的记忆就不太灵光了；我曾怀疑自己是否将柏雷西和加勒帕斯、卡戴尔和赛狄克混淆在一起。  
然而只要回想到安布劳希，他的音容就会栩栩如生浮现在黑暗里，仍然是我第一天到达不列塔尼，在星光下看到那个带着无边帽的男人。我不需要借用法力，就能清楚看到他的黑眼珠藏在微蹙的眉毛下面闪闪发亮，刻划在脸上那些线条，显现出他无与伦比的意志力和时刻不忘恢复故国的决心。  
乌瑟的形象就比较难以描述，倒不是因为我已经将他淡忘，而是我很难将乌瑟和早期的事情联想在一起。记忆就像一个黑暗而幽深的洞穴，安布劳希和梅汀属于那黑暗洞穴中的一部分，而乌瑟却和阳光一样真实。现在他正按照有一年夏天加勒帕斯为我设计的蓝图，统治着不列颠。安布劳希赋给我生命，乌瑟和我一起为不列颠的将来而努力——我应用他的权力，也应用不列颠人所有的人力，为不列颠塑造一个旷世偶像——亚瑟王。

在这五年当中，对岸不时有不列颠的消息传来，偶尔还从康瓦尔葛乐斯爵爷处探听到家乡的消息。  
外公死后，肯莱克并没有照原定计划立刻与佛提谟结盟，佛提谟也不再像过去那样明目张胆地策划叛逆活动。然而众所周知，他们父子间迟早会发生决裂。佛提吉恩大王现在已经濒临山穷水尽的边缘，如果他想保住不列颠王位，必须向王后的族人——萨克逊人求援，然而萨克逊佣兵贪得无厌的要求，已经耗尽了这国家的财力，人民怨声载道，称他们为萨克逊恐怖分子，西岸更是众声沸腾——这里不受佛提吉恩管辖，民风自由，只要有人挺身出来领导，义兵一定会像风起云涌纷纷响应。佛提吉恩被逼得走投无路，只好将西岸的国防托给佛提谟兄弟把守，明知道引狼入室，然而因为他们没有萨克逊血统，不至引起当地百姓的公愤。  
母亲住进圣彼得修道院后音信全无，只知道她在那里很安全。安布劳希不敢轻举妄动，派人送口信给她，因为万一消息不幸泄露出去，母亲就会蒙上通敌的罪嫌。安布劳希一再向我保证她迟早会知道我们的消息。  
五年的岁月像潮水一样流逝，然而这五年当中，革命大业在威尔斯和康瓦尔等地，有了长足的进展。安布劳希随时养精蓄锐，加强备战，他深信人民所期盼的是一个强而有力的领导之士，而不是佛提谟那帮奸佞小人。现在他只待时机成熟，在佛提谟疏于防备之际，来个当头棒喝。小不列颠的军民对将来无人不充满着势在必得的决心，安布劳希的声望逐渐提高；不时有军队自动投效，邻邦纷纷加入结盟，国境内到处是军队和马蹄声，工作场内的工匠日夜赶工，打造兵器。敌忾同仇的决心，已经深植在每个人心中——安布劳希大半辈子都在为革命大业努力，绝不能让他的毕生心血付诸流水。现在他不只掌握了人力物力，连天上的风都是顺着他而起，安布劳希有次对我表示连天上的神都愿意帮他的忙，所以派遣我来帮助他。  
他的话增加我的心理负担，我无时无刻不抱着戒慎恐惧的心情努力学习，并且想尽办法使自己的法力更上一层——能随心所欲与天神神交。然而那五年中却没有重大突破，甚至看到异象的次数也比以前显著减少，如果安布劳希有意使我成为军队中的先知，那么他就失算了，智识的拓展，就像一扇门将异象摒弃门外。然而我那时正逢求知年龄，必须多方面地吸收。从柏雷西处我确实获益匪浅；柏雷西精通算术，那些数字对他就像音乐一样，充满着魔力。此外我经常徘徊街上，观察百工工作的情形，只觉得处处留心是学问，我常在街上盘桓半日，直到卡戴尔连拖带拉地拉我回家，一路还唠唠叨叨埋怨我不该到那种不合身份的地方。我也经常到营区帮忙医生看护病人。我从加勒帕斯那里已经学到许多医药知识，现在又有实际临床经验，有时医生忙的时候，我也能够独当一面。  
我得到安布劳希的特准，有出入营区和自由行动的特权，所以我经常应用这项特权，像一头年轻力壮的饿狼，到处找食物。我几乎无时无刻不在观察、学习。我发现每个男人或女人身上都有值得学习的地方，就像我自己说过，我要学习阳光对万物兼容并蓄的精神，所以对人间黑暗的一面也不排斥。  
我随着安布劳希膜拜米勒斯的神龛，也参加柏雷西在丛林中的聚会。我虽然不是战士，然而伯爵召开将领会议时也有我的一席之位。  
乌瑟有一次半开玩笑，半带着恶意说：“你看他站在那里，好像要效法约瑟亚（注：圣经中继摩西率希伯来人民入巴勒斯坦的先知）用神力阻止太阳西下，使我们有更多的时间工作。我可不是开玩笑的，他也许还想做更惊天动地的豪举。现在许多人将他当做米勒斯的使者，甚至当救世者般崇拜，我相信如果将他钉上十字架，让他成为殉道的圣者，竖立在山顶上让每个人瞻仰他的风采，总比看他在战场上像斗败的公鸡般，来得神气多了。”当我十六岁那年放弃学习基本的防身术，他对我更是百般嘲弄，父亲对这件事只有一笑置之，他相信我有自己的一套自卫方法。  
放弃自卫课程后，我有更多的时间充实自己。我向老妇人学到采集药草，分辨海中藻类的方法，和蛛网的用途。又从流浪汉、江湖郎中和兽医那儿学到各种珍贵的药方。我常到客栈中听士兵的闲聊，有时到父亲总部中听那些办事员的谈话，也喜欢听街头顽童的俚语。然而当我十七岁离开不列塔尼时，对女人却仍然一无所知，每当我想到她们，我总是告诉自己没有时间浪费在儿女私情上面，其实更主要的原因为我对她们有着恐惧感，所以我宁可将全神贯注在工作上。随时等候时机，替父亲分担责任。  
我经常到崔莫南的工厂工作。崔莫南是首席工程师，为人和气，他替我在工厂保留了一个位置，随时供应我各种工具，每当我有技术上的困难时，他总是和颜悦色，不厌其烦地讲解。  
有一天，我坐在自己的角落，工作得正起劲，刚好他走过来，看着我做出来的模型，忽然噗哧笑出声来。“这里到处都是立石，实在不值得你这样大费周章。”  
“我只想知道他们怎么将这种东西吊上去。”  
我将起重机和假想中的立石归回原位。  
我知道崔莫南诧异的原因。他是在小不列颠土生土长，从小看惯了立石的景观，以为那是天然景致……我却不以为然。我觉得在擎立的石柱上又堆叠着石头，其中一定大有文章，在找到真相以前，我绝不会放弃。  
我不想对崔莫南多费唇舌解释，因此轻描淡写说道：“我只想用起重机试试看能不能完成这样艰巨的工程。”  
“已经有人试过了，结果还是一筹莫展，”崔莫南说：“轻一点的石头还有可能，对巨石就丝毫产生不了作用。”  
“我知道应用一般的方法行不通，但我想试试另一种办法。”  
“不要浪费时间了，我们应该研究一些较实用的东西。”  
几分钟后有人在他身边低语一阵子，崔莫南跟他匆匆离去。我将立石模型取下，坐下来，开始计算功率。我并没有将自己心中的构想告诉崔莫南，他的事情也够他忙的。如果我告诉他我的构想是出自一首诗，他一定会当做一个笑话。  
事情是这么发生的。  
大约一星期前，我在护城河附近散步，远处忽然传来歌声。我仔细倾听，那声音苍老且带着几分嘶哑，却可听出是出自一个职业歌手之口，他经年累月在群众喧哗声中引吭高歌，以致将声带唱坏了。然而吸引我的既不是他的声音，也不是曲子本身，而是歌词中数度提到我的名字。  
梅林、梅林，你往何处去？  
我顺着歌声方向走去，只见一个老人坐在桥边，身边放着一个乞钱的瓦钵，他眼睛已瞎，但我走到他身边时，脸上一无表情，吟唱：  
梅林，梅林，  
清晨率着一黑狗，  
你往何处去？

我在寻找  
海蛇的红蛋，  
据说，  
藏在海边一个洞窟中。  
我在草原上采芹，  
金风送浪，芹草萋萋，  
绿天为盖，苍苔为被，  
林荫森处，泉声潺潺。

橘树思故土，鸟倦飞而知还，  
梅林，梅林，  
勿在林中徜徉。  
泉声会迷了你的心窍，  
离开岸边的芹草，  
离开金色的草原，  
让海蛇的红蛋，  
永远供奉在洞窟中的神龛，  
梅林，梅林，不要寻寻觅觅，  
上帝是唯一真神。

近年来这首歌已经家喻户晓，童稚能吟，然而当时我还是第一次听到。  
我在老人身边坐下来。当他知道我的身份时，老人家兴致好像很高昂，我们一打开话匣子，就天南地北地聊起来。  
老人自小在摩纳岛长大，摩纳岛就是德鲁伊教徒聚会的小岛。他对当地的地形很熟，当我告诉他我采集海草、水芹和巫术无关，而是医药上的需要时，他微笑着，哼起一首小调。我以前在家里听母亲唱过，他告诉我是一首避邪的歌谣，却没明说避的是什么邪。我将钱放进瓦钵里，他极有风度地接受了。我承诺第二天要送竖琴给他，他用空洞眼神望着我，像对我的承诺不抱任何希望。第二天，我如约将竖琴送到老歌手手上时，他竟然喜极而泣，捧起我的双手，在掌心深深一吻。  
从那时开始一直到我离开小不列颠为止，我经常去探望他。他曾经浪迹天涯，足迹甚至到过爱尔兰和非洲。他教我各国的民谣，其中还包括一些富有异国情调的东方歌谣，他告诉我东方歌谣中经常蕴含着古老的箴言和教训，还说东方岛屿有些老人确实参与立石的奠基工程。他的话使我更加确信立石是人工做成的，也对这项艰巨的工程所需要克服的技术难题发生了兴趣。人类为了膜拜他的神，利用巨石所造成的祭坛，真是令人叹为观止。  
这个发现我曾对崔莫南透露一二，平常他对我突然兴起的奇思构想，总是热心协助，然而对这事却一笑置之，以后我绝口不再提起。

我十八岁那年春天，不列颠那边终于传来盼望已久的消息。一月、二月由于港口结冻，海路被封锁起来，直到三月，春寒料峭的寒风吹来一艘小商船，替安布劳希带来消息。  
这真是一个惊天动地的大消息，消息刚到，不到几个小时内，伯爵的信差立刻快马加鞭，通知邻近各盟邦这迟来的消息。  
佛提谟终于和他的父王决裂了。以西岸各盟邦为首的不列颠诸侯，对大王雇用萨克逊佣兵，引狼入室的行为非常不满，屡劝不听，一气之下，就怂恿佛提谟自立为王。他们打着消灭萨克逊人的旗帜燃起战火，一路上所向披靡将萨克逊人赶得走投无路，最后纷纷乘船逃到塞奈特岛。佛提谟还是穷追不舍，从秋末就一直包围他们，直到最后敌军不支，要求和解。他们只带着一些细软，就黯然神伤挥别妻子儿女回去日耳曼。  
佛提谟好不容易登上宝座，却突然离奇死亡，死因不明，传说被王后的亲信毒死。他一死，佛提吉恩又复辟为王，他的第一项人事命令就是立刻召回韩吉斯和萨克逊部族回国。他对外发表一项简短的声明，声称：“只是借用一小队人马，帮我们统一四分五裂的国家。”事实上，据侧面传来的消息，大约有三十万萨克逊佣兵将大举涌入不列颠，虽然这消息未免言过其实，然而韩吉斯即将率领萨克逊兵卷土重来，却是千真万确的消息。  
马利都南宫也有消息传来：战争初期，肯莱克舅舅率领他的部下加入佛提谟阵线并肩对抗萨克逊人，作了四次的殊死战。肯莱克在第二次伊氾斯福战役不幸战死，佛提谟的弟弟凯提吉恩也在那次战役中罹难，佛提谟死后，佛提吉恩将肯莱克的领土并入自己的版图，肯莱克的子女，其中一个还在襁褓中就被当作人质囚禁起来，现在生死不明。母亲还是没有任何消息传来。  
消息传来两天后，强风季节就开始，港口被封锁住，消息也中断了，我们却因此得以作最后的准备。时机已经成熟，我们不只志在西岸的康瓦尔和威尔斯，而且有光复全土的决心。  
“你将要乘第一艘船回家。”安布劳希看着桌上的一份地图，头也不抬地说道。  
我站在窗口，虽然窗帘和百叶窗遮得密不透风，然而仍然听得到外面飕飕的风声。我回过头来，走到桌边，看到他手指着地图上一角，于是问道：“我将要回马利都南？”  
他点点头。“你乘上第一艘船在西岸登陆，登陆后就直接回乡找加勒帕斯，向他求教一些问题。为了怕被别人发现，你最好不要在城中出现。”  
“康瓦尔还是没有消息传来？”  
“没有，听说葛乐斯已经加入佛提吉恩的阵线。”  
我愣住了，好半晌才说：“他没加入佛提谟反萨克逊的行动？”  
“据我所知是没有。”  
“那么他采取两面讨好的政策？”  
“也许，然而我一直不肯相信这项传闻。我听说他最近娶了一个年轻的太太，也许新婚燕尔使他失去战斗力，或是他早就预见佛提谟的下场，所以不敢轻举妄动，表面假装拥戴大王，一方面却想助我们一臂之力。现在他忽然失去联络，很可能被人暗中监视着，所以我要你去找加勒帕斯探听威尔斯方面的消息。我听说佛提吉恩现在蛰伏某处，我打算先将这老狐狸熏出来，再联合西岸的诸侯对抗东岸的撒克逊人，最好是采取闪电攻势。”他顿了一下又说：“我打算派你的老朋友麦立克当你的后应，你得到消息以后设法和他联络，让他转达过来。希望此行顺利。”  
我指着水中摆动的窗帘说：“我将一路晕船回老家。”  
他纵声大笑。“有米勒斯的保佑，我想大概可以平安抵达。万一我也一路晕船回到自己的家乡，那才真叫出洋相呢！”  
“你回的是自己的领土。”我连忙纠正他的说法。


	26. Chapter 26

2

四月初，我乘同一艘船渡海回国。这次旅程不像第一次那样艰苦，现在我不是流亡的梅林，而是衣冠楚楚的贵公子，所受的待遇自然也非常悬殊：我住在舒适的舱房中有仆人服侍，连船长见到我都要礼遇三分。卡戴尔自然也陪侍在侧，另一个仆人就是麦立克，对我而言，这个际遇实在有几分戏剧性——两次的航行，我们间的身份竟如此悬殊，难怪有人要慨叹命运之无常。汉诺已经死了，据说因为敲诈未遂，反而赔上一条老命。  
我和安布劳希的关系不曾对外公开，然而我肩上别着的赤龙别针始终不曾离身。  
五年了，我由一个孩子长成青年，连船长都认不出我是从前那个赤身裸体被锁在舱房中的孩子。  
如果一路顺风，没发生任何意外，船在泰威河口靠岸后，我就和卡戴尔改乘小船顺流而下。  
船刚开航，我就闹晕船缠绵病榻，好在我住的船舱相当舒适，又有卡戴尔侍候，因此总算挨到靠岸。  
一路上，一帆风顺，我们在黎明前、一片浓雾中驶入海湾。下了锚，正好遇到涨潮，我改坐上小船，桨在激流中前划，溅起白色的浪花，哗哗的水声中隐隐约约还有鸡啼声、牛羊咩咩的叫声互相呼应。我深吸一口气——空气清新、凉冽，还充满家乡的气息。  
浓雾中辨不清岸上的景物，只听到一阵狗吠声，接着响起一个男人的声音，音调非常清晰，使我们提高警觉，不敢流出一点声音。  
我们顺着一股激流而下，很快就要到达睽别已久的马利都南了，水手原来奋力向前划，现在渐渐减速前行，我极目向岸上望去，只见远处点缀着稀稀落落灯光。卡戴尔在我耳边低语：“回到家，心里很兴奋吧？”  
“那还要看此行的收获如何，老天，我肚子好饿。”  
“你肚子的东西全都呕出来，难怪会觉得饿，”卡戴尔说：“你在找寻什么？”  
“这附近应该有一个海湾，后面有一片松林，我们计划在那儿登陆。”  
他点点头。我们计划在马利都南郊区的海湾登陆，选择偏僻地点就不会被人察觉。上了岸，我们可以伪装成康瓦尔的旅客；我的康瓦尔话讲得非常道地，卡戴尔的腔调也可骗过康瓦尔地区以外的居民。我随身携带着一些膏药、药草，必要时还可冒充江湖郎中。麦立克还留在商船上，他像往常一样，在码头靠岸后，就混在商人群中进城。卡戴尔则和我一起到水晶洞窟探访加勒帕斯，等我得到情报后，他负责到城里的联络站和麦立克交换情报，将我们得到的消息转达于安布劳希。商船在泰威港停泊三天就要回小不列颠，我和卡戴尔是否随船回去，就必须看我们收集的情报够不够完备。我此行负有两项任务：第一是打听佛提吉恩的动向，第二是要确定母亲是否还平安留在修道院中。  
踏上岸，精神顿然一爽，草地上露华正浓，我目送小船消失在浓雾中，然后便和卡戴尔上了路。我不知道自己想到马利都南找寻什么，然而我知道自己兴奋的原因并不是因为重归故里，而是我终于有机会替安布劳希效劳，我虽然无法如他所愿成为先知，然而至少也要尽到人子的责任，替父亲分忧，必要时甚至愿意以身相殉。  
我运气不错，半路上遇到一个马贩，他赶着一些驽马想到城里卖掉。为了怕引起疑心，我故意和他讨价还价，最后终于皆大欢喜，谈成交易向他买进一匹老马。完成交易时，天已大白，路上偶有一两个行人经过，却没有人停足留意，只有一个好管闲事的家伙，留下来打量我买的那匹马，他咧嘴一笑说：“年轻人，你打算远行吗？”  
我假装没听到，但从眼角察觉到卡戴尔耸耸肩，朝我努努嘴，像在说：“我只是听命行事罢了！我的主人病了，才会花钱买这种驽马。”  
等到路上无人时，卡戴尔用手拉拉马颈上的皮带说：“他说得没错，这匹老马走不了多远。我们还要走多远？”  
“大约六哩路。”  
“我记得你说过大部分是上坡路。”  
“我可以步行，”我用手抚摸瘦棱棱的马背说：“这匹马并不像外表那么不中用，只要让他吃得饱，就会壮起来。”  
“你为什么老是打量这堵墙？”他忽然转变话题说道。  
“这就是我从前住的地方。”  
我们现在正走过祖父的王宫，景物依旧，看起来没有多大的改变，庭前一棵榅桲树开满火焰般的花朵，迎着朝阳，显得异常耀眼。隔着围墙我看到肯莱克拿杏想要毒死我的花园，也看到我曾经站在那里掉泪的那扇门。  
马走在青石板上发出得得的马蹄声，我们继续前进，经过果园时，只见苹果树的蓓蕾在春风中恣意绽放，从前莫拉薇经常坐在台阶上纺纱，现在台阶也被野草淹没了。我现在经过的是离开家乡时，从宫里爬出来的那堵围墙，那棵老枝虬结的苹果树就是我和伊斯特分手的地点，有些地方墙壁已经倾圯，我从野草丛中仿佛看到自己房间的窗口，吐着火光，赛狄克僵卧在床上的尸体还鲜明印在脑海中。  
我一勒缰绳，要马停下来，而后引颈向里面张望；那天火烧得相当彻底，我的房间和两边的厢房都付之一炬，只有马厩还安然无恙。从前那些廊柱环绕的优美建筑被火烧毁后，取而代之的是新式的建筑，方型的柱子，方型的窗户，和笨重的石头墙壁显得呆板而死气沉沉，和庭院中美丽的景致简直形成强烈的对比。  
“你笑什么？”卡戴尔对我的反应特别敏感。  
“我笑自己成为不折不扣的罗马人，现在我的家乡已经不复昔日的样子，然而不列颠也不是我所归属的地方。”  
“哪里才是呢？”  
“我不知道。只要伯爵所到的地方，就是我的家。”  
王宫后面那片罗马式的军营已经成为一片废墟，我心里暗自高兴安布劳希不必在这里展开血战，只要给乌瑟二十四小时整顿，这地方就会倏然一新。  
圣彼得修道院终于遥遥在望了，看不出任何兵灾匪祸的痕迹，仍然像以往一副神圣不可侵犯的样子。  
我们走过修道院围墙，快接近磨坊时，我对卡戴尔说：“这些年来我最怀念的就是加勒帕斯的洞窟，只有那里才让我有家的感觉。”  
“我可没有那种雅兴，”卡戴尔说：“你要住原始山洞的话自己搬进去住，我要住进最舒服的客栈，吃大块的羊肉，喝上好的老酒。”  
这一路上，路途比我记忆中还要近多了，我们已经快到磨坊，山谷也愈来愈接近。时光好像渐渐倒流，仿佛昨天我才骑在伊斯特背上，阳光在树梢间闪闪发亮，一边轻拂着马背上的鬃毛。得得马蹄声中，我们又接近了那条岔路，我等着斑鸠过来引路，然而一刹那时光流逝，我已非当年的孩子，谷中一片寂静，兔子在荆棘丛中跳跃。  
老马不知是感觉到旅途快要终了，还是喜欢脚下青草的味道，突然加快了脚步。  
我勒住马缰，停在山楂树林中。  
“到了。”我从鞍上滑下来，将缰绳交给卡戴尔。  
“你在这里等我，一个小时后再上来找我。”我又补充一句，“你看到像浓烟状的东西从山洞中冒出来，千万不要惊慌，那是蝙蝠飞出来。”  
卡戴尔很久没做过辟邪的手势，现在他的老动作使得我哈哈大笑，我在一阵笑声中离开他。


	27. Chapter 27

3

我沿着巉岩爬上去，还没到达洞前那片草地上，就知道事情有些蹊跷。  
四周一片死寂，看不出任何迹象。每次我到洞口，这附近总是一片岑寂，然而今天我觉得有些异样，过了一会儿才发现原来少了潺潺的泉水声。  
洞前那片草地，有一片被烧成灰烬，我走上前看，从各种迹象显出不久前这儿曾起过一场大火，好在火势还没蔓延开来，就被雨水浇熄了，留下一堆潮湿的灰烬——半烧焦的木头、毯子、熏黑的羊皮纸、被烧得卷起来的书页。我用脚拨开面前一节烧焦的木头，从上面的雕刻，我认出是加勒帕斯藏书的书柜。  
在这堆灰烬中一定还有许多加勒帕斯的日用品被烧毁，然而我已经没心情去一一辨认，如果书被烧毁了，那么一切就落空了。我信步走到泉水边，看到底部石头和泥巴淤积，还有许多垃圾桶搁浅在那里；水面泛着油污，水迟缓地流过草地，就像梦魇一样。我看到水光流动中有付蝙蝠的骨架。  
山洞出口还悬着一支火把，附近找不到打火石，我应用从加勒帕斯那里学到的取火秘诀，燃起一支火炬，慢慢走进洞里。  
一种阴森森的气氛，使我全身起鸡皮疙瘩，像有冷风吹进洞来。  
洞里空无一物，所有的家具都被搬出洞外，付之一炬。只有铜镜依然无恙，我猜是因为铜镜太重不好搬动所以才幸存下来。现在洞顶不再有蝙蝠鼓动翅膀的声响，洞中回荡着一片死寂。  
我高举起火炬，想要照出隐在石头后的水晶洞窟，却消失无踪。  
我相信一定是加勒帕斯将它隐藏起来，果不出所料，那面铜镜，本来正好将光线引进洞窟，现在被搬离了原位，光线照在一片突出的岩壁上，形成一片阴影，反射在水晶洞窟的出口，外人万一闯进洞，只会看到四壁萧条的景象，却不会注意到还有一个内洞。  
“加勒帕斯？”我轻声呼唤着他：“加勒帕斯？”  
水晶洞窟中传来微弱的低语声，嗡嗡嗡的尾声让我想起子夜听到的鬼哭，我没想到回来竟会是这般凄凉的景象，但我还是爬上石头，往洞里望去。  
火炬照在水晶上，发出异样光芒，我看到自己留下来的那把竖琴置在一片晶莹璀璨的水晶当中，投下优美的弧影，如同航行在繁星闪烁夜空下的船只。我知道在那片晶莹璀璨的水晶当中有着许多的异象，然而我现在心灵被知识蒙蔽，无法看见它们。我攀着岩壁，手上火炬一倾，又回到地面上。  
经过铜镜时，我看到一个高大的年轻人手中高举着火炬，苍白的脸色衬托出一双黑而亮的眼睛和有些忧郁的神情。我走出洞口，站在悬崖上，手做成覆碗状高声呼唤着卡戴尔，这时背后传来一阵声响，使我不禁回头望去。  
原来是一群兀鹰，被我的声音惊动，在我头上盘旋、示威。  
我高举火炬赶走这群可恶的东西，而后向前查看。  
看不出他已经死了多久，骨头快被兀鹰清理得一干二净，然而我还是从覆在骨架上的棕色布片和花丛下一双草鞋辨认出来。一只手已经被肢解开来，然而，在这堆白骨下，青草长得苍翠欲滴，空气中闻不到腐尸的气味，充满金雀花和春天的气息。阳光下，万物欣欣向荣。  
卡戴尔不知何时已悄然站在我的面前。他注视着地下那堆白骨，轻声问道：“加勒帕斯？”  
我点点头。  
“我看到洞口一片混乱的景象，就知道事情不妙了。”  
“让我来处理善后，”他弯下腰，“你先回山楂树下等我，我在洞里或许可以找到圆锹，挖个坑，好埋葬他。”  
“不，我们一起动手，”我说：“将他埋在牵牛花下。”  
山上有许多石头，我们就地取材，做了一个墓塚，又用利刃砍了一些草，铺在上面。等到夏末这上面就会长出指顶花、羊齿植物，和各种青草。下山前，我经过洞口，想起最后一次离开这里时，我曾为了赛狄克的死亡，黯然神伤，挥泪告别。  
“我向你保证，”加勒帕斯曾经说过：“我们会再度见面。”没想到竟然是在这种情形之下见面。  
我全身打个寒颤，卡戴尔投来同情的一瞥。“酒带来了吗？我要好好一醉。”


	28. Chapter 28

4

卡戴尔不但带了酒，而且还事先准备了许多食物——有腌羊肉，还有装在瓶子里的糖渍橄榄，我们坐在树林中用餐，老马也低着头咬啮着鲜嫩的青草。远处河流如带，在阳光下闪闪发亮。雾已经一扫而空，这是一个美丽的日子，村中一片葱茏的景象，枝头上鸟儿婉转高歌。  
“呃，”卡戴尔打个饱嗝说：“我们下一步怎么办呢？”  
“打听我母亲的现况，”我心里一直想着加勒帕斯的死亡，不禁脱口而出道：“老天，我真想找出那个凶手，给他一点颜色看看！”  
“除了佛提吉恩还会有谁？”  
“也可能是佛提谟、巴森提斯干的，他们那票匪徒就是容不得别人比他们聪明、完美。”  
“这看起来不像是谋杀。”  
“你看像什么。”  
“我看一定不只是一个人干的，很可能是佛提吉恩的部下进城时经过这里，看到他独自隐居在这里，就下了毒手。”  
“你说得也许没错，我一定要查个水落石出。”  
“你想我们找得到令堂吗？”  
“总要试试看。”  
“你有消息要转达吗？”卡戴尔因为我们平常随便惯了，就贸然提出这样的问题。  
我知道他话中有话，于是直接了当答道：“如果你想知道安布劳希是否托我带口信给她，答案是没有。这件事他交给我全权处理，完全要临机应变，看她当时的心境而定。这么多年来，人世沧桑，她的心境必然不尽一样。”  
他眼睛注视远方，好半晌才小心翼翼说道：“我看修道院并没有遭到损害。”  
“你说得没错，虽然城里到处都被破坏了，然而圣彼得修道院却依然屹立着，所以我才着急着想打听她是否还在修道院里。”我说：“其他的事，既然这么多年来她都一无所知。再隐瞒一些时日也没什么大碍，况且安布劳希快打过来了，不宜泄露太多秘密。”  
他开始收拾吃剩的食物，我补充说道：“要探听出佛提吉恩的下落和韩吉斯率领部下在哪里登陆并不困难，这种事麦立克最拿手，一定查得出来。我此行另有重要的任务，母亲常年隐居修道院，不可能知道外界的变化，现在加勒帕斯又死了，我只好另谋途径。现在我们一直等，天黑以后就到修道院找母亲，或许她能指引我们藏到安全的地方。”  
“你说得没错，但愿能找到她。”  
“如果她还健在的话，修道院也无法阻止她接见我，别忘了她仍是个公主。”  
我们猜得没错，修道院丝毫没受到兵灾燹祸的影响，一扇笨重的橡木门，用铁栓锁着，和外面世界隔绝起来。虽然已到华灯初上的时刻，然而狭窄的街道空无一人，我和卡戴尔敲门敲了很久，才有一只眼睛从洞里窥出来。  
“我从老远的康瓦尔赶来，”我说：“想要见妮妮安小姐一面。”  
“你找哪一位？”声音平板，冰冷。我不觉提高嗓门说：“妮妮安小姐，我不知道她现在改用什么教名，只知道她是前任国王的姐姐。她还在这里吗？”  
“是的，但她不接见俗客。你有信吗？我可以代为转达。”  
“不，我有话要当面告诉她，请你帮忙传话，告诉她，我是她的——家人。”  
“她的家人？”那双眼睛闪过一丝异彩，“你在康瓦尔难道没听说她的国王弟弟，去年已经在战场上战死，家人流离失散，而她自己亲生的儿子早在五年前去世。”  
“这些我都知道，然而我并非她弟弟的家属。请你行行好事，告诉她，我和她一样，也是个贵族……”  
她犹豫了一下说：“好吧！说出你的名字，我替你转达。至于她愿不愿意见你，这就很难说了。”  
“告诉她我叫恩利斯，”我迟疑了一下说：“她一定知道。”  
过了几分钟，我听到一阵脚步声，最先我以为是母亲，然而却是同一只眼睛在眼洞中出现。  
“她愿意见你，不是现在，要等弥撒结束后，她在河边等你。小心点，不要让别人看到。”  
“谢谢你，我会小心行事。”  
黑暗中我看到她眼波流转，“我一报出你的名字，她立刻就知道你是谁。放心好了，我不会声张出去，在这个时候保持缄默才是明哲保身的方法。”  
“时间呢？”  
“月亮升上来后一个时辰，你可以从教堂的钟声判断。”  
“我会准时到达。”  
天空下起毛毛雨，河上弥漫着雾气，正好为我们做了最好的掩护。我们沿着修道院围墙急急走着。  
“离约定的时间还有两个时辰，卡戴尔说：“我们何不到街上逛逛？”  
“为了谨慎起见，我们找个听得到教堂钟声的地方避雨。”  
马厩的门上了锁。宫中一片漆黑，我们从围墙的缺口进到祖父的果园里。空气中满含泥土的湿气和各种植物的气息，果实没人摘取，掉落一地。  
所有的门窗全都上了锁，屋里一片漆黑，在外面还听得到饥鼠吱吱的叫声。我向里面望去，看不出破坏、掠夺过的痕迹。佛提吉恩当初一定打算据为己有，当作自己的行宫，所以没有加以破坏。他对主教多少有着顾忌，因此也让圣彼得修道院维持原状。  
我从崔莫南那儿学到不少伎俩，因此轻而易举就撬开锁，进去避雨。  
我和卡戴尔聊得正起劲，角落那儿忽传来脚步声，是个年轻人。他的步伐很轻，就像猫走在满布青苔的石板上，一看到我们立刻停了下来，手停在腰际，卡戴尔眼明手快，宝剑跟着出鞘。那个年轻人看了我一眼忽然叫道：“梅林！天呀！居然是你。”  
我错愕地看着他，一开始实在认不出来。五年了，这段漫长的时间足以使一个孩子长成青年，然而最后，我还是从他身上的特征辨出来：红头发，宽肩膀，微突的下颚，不就是我从前的死对头——狄尼士吗！  
从前他常以王子自居，现在却很难认出他是个王子，虽在黑暗中我依然可以看清他身上的服饰。他只戴一个铜镯子，衣服质料虽然很好，然而已经有些褪色磨损，可能由于物质上长期的匮乏，他已经没有王室的威严，甚至还带着几分猥琐。  
不管他相貌发生多大的改变，毕竟他还是狄尼士，一旦被他认出来，要假装他认错人，还真办不到呢！我伸出手，微笑道：“幸会，狄尼士，你是我今天第一个看到的熟面孔。”  
“你回来作啥？大家都认为你死了，只有我不肯相信。”他眼睛转动，迅速打量着我。“你从哪儿来的？看来你混得不错，回来多久了？”  
“今天才回来的。”  
“你听到消息了吗？”  
“我听说肯莱克舅舅已经死了。虽然他对我并不友善，然而那是因为政治的因素……”我从眼睛的余光中瞥到卡戴尔并没有放松警戒，手放在腰际，随时准备应变，我作个暗号，他会意地放下手来。  
狄尼士耸耸肩说：“肯莱克是个傻子，我早就警告他，要他步步为营。”当他讲话时，我发现他眼睛一直觑着暗处，像在提防什么。看来这些日子里，马利都南人心惶惶，谁讲话都不敢放肆。现在他多疑的眼光又停到我身上说：“你回来做什么？”  
“我在康瓦尔听说这里发生了战争，又听说肯莱克和佛提谟相继死亡。我心里一直惦记着母亲的安危，所以决定回来看看。”  
“呃，她很好，”他提高声音说：“大王一向尊敬教会，圣彼得还是维持原状。但你见到她的可能性很小。”  
“你说得没错，我到过修道院，她们不让我进去，我想在这里再多住几天，设法送个口信进去，说不定她愿意见我一面。”我顿了一下又说：“我真走运，居然遇到你，等下还可从你口中听到一些消息。我不知道这里情形如何，所以我们主仆俩才赶个大清早悄悄来到这里。”  
“你确实走运，我最初还当你是小偷，本来打算先一刀解决掉你，再对付你的仆人。”  
狄尼士还是老样子，喜欢在别人面前耀武扬威，他看我态度很和善，言辞间就处处想要占上风。  
“现在宫里还住人吗？”  
“我就住在这里。”他脑中似乎闪过一个念头，脱口而出说道：“你从康瓦尔来的？那边情况如何？听说安布劳希的手下现在正像一大群的水蜻蜓越过海峡。”  
我笑道：“我一直过着隐居的生活，对外面事情不太过问。”  
他脸上掠过一丝不屑的表情。“我倒是听到不少消息。听说老葛乐斯娶了一个年轻的老婆，被她迷得昏头转向，别的国王在雪地上打仗，只有他舒舒服服躺在家里。据说她长得国色天香，竟然使老公爵神魂相授，我倒想知道她的相貌究竟如何？”  
“我没看过她，老公爵得是个善妒的丈夫。”  
“怕你偷他的老婆？”他发出一阵刺耳的笑声，使得背后的卡戴尔激灵灵倒抽了一口冷气。狄尼士说了些嘲弄的话后，心情显著好转，同时也松懈了警觉。他又继续挖苦我说：“你倒是找对了主人，当别人在雪地上苦战时，你和那个好色的爵爷正躺在家里舒舒服服地过冬。”  
可见他曾经和佛提谟、肯莱克他们并肩作战，这正是我想要知道的，心念一转，我和颜悦色说道：“我从不干预公爵的政策，即使是现在也不过问。”  
“呵！你倒懂得明哲保身。那么你知道他现在和大王一齐在北方？”  
“我知道他现在已经离开康瓦尔到卡里阿瓦和大王会面，其他事情就不太清楚。”  
忽然刮起一阵冷风，雨水跟着泼进来。狄尼士将身上的斗篷拉紧说：“我们老站在这里发什么愣？”他突然发作的热情和他的冷言冷语一样令人难以招架。“我们该喝杯酒，好好叙叙。”  
我错愕地看着他，看来狄尼士一定有不得已的苦衷才会窝藏在这个空无一人的宫殿里，因为他如果想继承肯莱克的王位，现在就该随着大王一起出征。我怕他将我回来的消息到处声张出去，所以现在起应该特别提防他。  
我对他的提议，反映得非常热烈，请他带我们到一家既温暖又舒适，且供应食物的地方吃顿饭。  
我话一出口，他立刻亲切地挽住我的手臂，带我穿过前庭，走到街上。  
“城西过桥有家客栈，食物相当可口。”他眨眨眼说：“你看起来一副自命清高的样子，大概不愿有女人过来搭讪吧？这年头谈话可得特别当心，城里到处是佛提吉恩的间谍，我不知道他们找的究竟是哪个政治要犯。现在谣言满天飞，大家为了自保，都不敢高谈阔论。”一个乞丐拿着瓦钵向我们乞讨，狄尼士皱着眉头说：“放开你的脏手，滚开！”乞丐默默离开，没有半句怨言。我才发现他一双眼睛是瞎的，脸上横过一道刀疤，面目看起来有些狰狞。  
我走过他身边时丢下一个铜板，狄尼士对我那举止冷眼相待。“时间会改变一切，”他说：“你这小子好像在康瓦尔发了一笔横财。告诉我，那天晚上的火是不是你放的？”  
“晚餐过后，我自然会一一道来。”我们已经走到客栈门口，我跟在狄尼士后面进去，找到一个角落的位置坐下来。


	29. Chapter 29

5

客栈中烟雾弥漫，然而藉着桌上的油灯，还是可以看出狄尼士身上的衣服已经好几处绽了线。我和侍者谈话，要他送最好的酒菜过来时，他脸上露出贪婪又有几分嫉妒的神情。在等酒菜上桌的空当，我藉机将卡戴尔拉到一旁密谈。  
“从现在开始我们要格外留意，”我说：“最好的办法就是在约会时间以前让他喝得酩酊大醉；不是替他找个女人，要不然就是亲眼看着他回家，我才能放得下心去赴母亲的约会。万一我无法脱身，请你代我到河边赴约，告诉她我被狄尼士缠住无法脱身，她一定会谅解。然后你再将我们现在的处境转告她。”  
卡戴尔点点头说：“你那个亲戚看起来不太正派，”他说：“小心点，他对你并不友善。”  
我打发卡戴尔离开后，回到席上，狄尼士倒是相当有耐心地等待着。这里的食物果真如他所描述般精致：三明治裹夹着大块的牛肉和牡蛎，上面浇上厚厚一层卤汁。面包的味道也相当新鲜可口，乳酪更是风味绝佳。客厅中的摆设尚称雅洁，帘后常有女人投送秋波，一些男人开始坐立不安，放下手中的杯子跟在女人后面进去。狄尼士用餐时，眼睛不时瞟向帘后，看情形我从他口中套出一些消息后，要打发他离开并不难。  
我本来耐心看着他咬嚼食物，后来看他每咽下一口食物就喝一口酒，我担心在我发问之前他早就醉得神志不清，所以就乘机提出问题，他回答得相当干脆。  
那场火灾过后，人们发现我的小马独自跑回来，四处又找不到我的形踪，就以为我和赛狄克的尸体连同房子一起付之一炬。母亲和肯莱克舅舅也曾派人四处打听我的下落，结果当然是落空了，谁也没料到我竟会从海路逃走，那晚失火后宫里乱糟糟的，没人注意到小船的离去。  
我的失踪并没引起很大的骚动，母亲的心事别人当然无从猜测，但不久后，她就住进圣彼得修道院。肯莱克没多久也跟着自立为王，为了安抚民众，他让王后欧尔雯在宫里住下来，然而自从肯莱克的王妃接二连三地替他生下王子后，宫中又有一个传闻：欧尔雯将要下嫁远方一个国王，从此肯莱克就不必愁王位继承的问题了……。  
狄尼士话匣子一打开，就滔滔不绝说下去，然而言不及意，没有我和安布劳希所想要的消息。狄尼士吃饱饭，打了个饱嗝，松了松皮带，一顿饭下来加上客栈里的温暖舒适，使他态度轻松不少。客栈中高朋满座，一波波音浪不断向我们袭来，有一两个浓妆艳抹的女郎已从帘后走出来，公然和宾客调笑，外面天色已经全黑，雨势逐渐加大，有一两个人从外面走进来，抖掉身上的雨水，扯开嗓门，要酒保送啤酒过去。烟雾弥漫中充满食物的香气。  
“还要来点肉吗？”  
狄尼士摇摇头，说：“够了，我已经饱了，现在倒想听听你这几年来的遭遇。”他顺手拿起酒杯，凑近嘴唇才发现滴酒不剩。“咦？怎么一下子就空了？”  
我犹疑要不要叫酒保添酒，万一他喝多了，就套不出我所需要的情报。  
他对我的迟疑，万分不耐说道：“快嘛！快嘛！你大概不会吝于请客人喝一杯吧！我好不容易才等到一个有钱的亲戚从康瓦尔回来，难道还不能开怀畅饮吗？”  
“当然，当然，”我转身吩咐酒保送酒过来，又压低声音说：“为了谨慎起见，你最好不要在别人面前叫我的名字，你叫我恩利斯好了。”  
他一口答应下来。看来马利都南的情形远比我想象中复杂多了；客栈中在座的大部分是威尔斯人，然而没有一张熟面孔。门边一张台子上坐了一些彪形大汉，从他们浓密的毛发可认出是萨克逊人，看情形大概是佛提吉恩的部下。  
这时酒保送来一瓶酒放在桌上，狄尼士斟了满满一杯，用狐疑的眼光打量着我说：“那天晚上你怎么逃走的？你离家时只有十二三岁吧？”  
“我遇到一队南行的商队，”我说：“我用外公送我的胸针当旅费，跟着他们一路到达葛拉斯顿伯里。算来我运气不错，刚好其中一个商人带了一些玻璃制品要到康瓦尔经商，顺便带我结伴同行。”我避开他的眼光向下看，“他经商赚了不少钱，喜欢别人将他当做绅士看待，如果带一个能唱、能弹、又会看书、写字的男僮，别人自然会另眼相待。”  
“嗯，那倒像是你的专长，”他声音带着浓浓的鼻音，脸上轻蔑的表情更加形诸于色。我并不在乎他对我的看法，只要减少他对我的敌意，事情就比较容易对付。“他和他的一群朋友都很慷慨、大方，我和他们相处九个月中，经常得到许多小惠。”  
“你弹竖琴娱乐他们？”  
我点点头说：“也替他做管账的工作。当他北上时，想要我一齐离开。我不敢随行，怕离家乡太近，会被人认出来。”我作出推心置腹的样子，直言不讳说下去：“他走后，我很快就在教堂中找到一份差事，抄写特洛伊沦亡录。我对这份工作颇能胜任愉快，也很满足那种与世无争的生活。”他那种当真的表情，使我几乎忍俊不住，怕真的笑出声来，忙低头俯视前面的杯子，这个杯子质地很细致，是采用萨摩亚岛的陶土，加上第一流的陶工制成的。“五年的时间很快就过去了，直到最近我听到许多有关马利都南的传说，最先我只当做谣言，没有特别加以留意，然而当肯莱克和佛提谟的死讯得到证实后，我就决定回乡探望母亲的安危。”  
“你打算在这里久居？”  
“我在康瓦尔生活得很习惯，已经在那儿扎了根，回来久居的可能性不大。”  
“你打算当教士？”  
我耸耸肩：“很难说，他们一直希望我入教，我现在没亲没故，又不善耍刀弄枪，也许只有当教士的份。”  
他露出得意的笑容说：“你从来就不是打仗的料。战争还没有结束，现在才要开始呢！我告诉你——”他身体向前挨近，差点将桌上的杯子打翻，“这酒还不错，再来一杯如何？”  
“你尽情喝吧！看你刚才的样子，好像有热门的消息要告诉我？”  
“噢！你在康瓦尔听到有关安布劳希的传闻吗？”  
酒精已在他身上发生作用，使他疏忽了警觉心，不觉提高声音说话。我发现他的语声一顿，就有一两个人向我们这边侧目而视。  
他浑无所觉，自顾自说道：“是的，我相信你一定听说过，安布劳希快要打过来了。”  
“这种消息不算新鲜，”我轻描淡写说道：“过去人们就经常传说，然而到现在还是没有动静。”  
“要不要下个赌？”他从怀里掏出一个骰子，在手中摇一摇说：“说出你的赌注来。”  
“不，狄尼士，此地不宜玩这个，我们买些酒回家对酌好吗？”  
“家？”他嗤之以鼻说道：“回到那个空洞的王宫？”  
他的嗓门奇大，引起邻桌的注意。那两个人我都不认识，一个留着黑色的络腮胡子，另一个红头发，长长的鼻子长在瘦削的脸颊上显得格外突出，他的长相很容易令人联想到狐狸。这两个人从外表看来，像是威尔斯人，他们已经在这里坐了大约半个钟头，杯里的酒却仍是满的。  
狄尼士已有几分醉意，我坚持要他回家一定会引起争执，万一佛提吉恩的密探埋伏在客栈里，他们一定会一路跟踪到家，倒不如留在这里，以免引起更多的猜疑，何况安布劳希渡海的消息一定已经传开了，任何人都可能提到他的名字。心念一转，我便从口袋掏出一把硬币说：“好吧！如果你要赌的话，你出什么赌注呢？”  
我发觉黑胡子和狐狸脸一直在倾听我们的谈话，坐在门口那些撒克逊人反倒专心饮酒作乐，没注意我们这边的动静。  
我一掷骰子，一个四点，另一个五点，点数很高，我倒希望狄尼士能赢走那些铜板。  
这时我故意将话引回正题，声音虽然不大，却很清晰。“我也听过有关安布劳希的传说，还不是老一套，有人说他要从康瓦尔登陆，也有人说从马利都南，伦敦……来，现在轮到你掷骰子。”眼角一瞟，黑胡子已经将注意力转移目标。我倾身向前，假装专注看狄尼士掷骰子，一面压低声音说：“他如果真的打来了，局势将会有什么样的转变？西岸那些盟邦支持他，还是支持佛提吉恩呢？”  
“不管怎样，一场战争势将难免。届时整个西岸一定遍地都是烽火，就像那天你离开马利都南时，趁机放了一把火，将王宫烧得一干二净。我乐得到处告诉别人：那个小杂种放火烧宫逃之夭夭了，你为什么这样做呢？”他掷了个十点。“现在轮到你了。”他说。  
“我怕肯莱克会对我下毒手。”  
“我想知道你为什么放火烧宫？”  
“他们杀了我的仆人，我答应过要火葬他。”  
他显然吃了一惊。“你居然为一个奴隶放火烧宫？”  
“有何不可？”我喜欢他甚过于肯莱克。  
他满脸不以为然的表情，拿起骰子，掷了六点，我赢了些铜板回来。  
“天杀的小杂种！”狄尼士说：“你没权利赢钱，你利用教堂那个肥缺，已经捞够本了，为什么还不放我一马？”  
我露齿微笑道：“亲爱的狄尼士，别忘了你自己也是个杂种。”  
“我至少知道我父亲是谁。”  
“小声点，别人都在注意我们的动静。”我说：“现在又轮到你掷骰子。”  
骰子掷在桌上，发出清脆的声响。从开始玩游戏到现在，大部分都是我占了上风，我心里有些着急，希望自己能恢复法力，将比数拉平。然而我也知道即使借助法力，也会于事无补，因为每当法力发作时，我通常是身不由己，就像有一只狼扼住了我的咽喉，使我想起古老的传说中有一个美少年驾驶着太阳的金马车，环绕世界，最后他走火入魔，被自己的法力烧成灰烬。  
骰子从我的指尖滑出去，三点，有时运气比法力重要，像现在一切就摆平了。狄尼士满意地叹口气，将我面前的铜板移到他那边。接下来三次，我又连连失利，狄尼士桌上的铜板已经堆得相当可观，他脸上的表情也逐渐明朗。趁着四周没人注意，现在是我打听消息的大好机会。  
“大王现在在哪里？”我假装漫不经心问道。  
“唔？嗯！国王离开这里也将近一个月了。”  
“你刚才说到卡里阿凡——塞贡庭是吗？”  
“我说过吗？塞贡庭是大王的基地，但那是个死角，他不可能将自己困在那里。听说，他正在大兴土木建新的堡垒。你难道不想再来一些酒吗？”  
“酒保已经送过来了，你自己请便吧！我酒量不行，还是到此为止。你知道国王堡垒建在哪里吗？”  
他嘬了一口酒说：“真是好酒。我也不知道详细的地点，大概在史诺顿王国某一处，如果一切顺利的话，等落成后，他们要将堡垒取名狄百宁。”  
“他们遭遇到什么困难吗？难道佛提谟残党还在作怪？听说大王有三十万萨克逊兵在背后当靠山。”  
“当靠山？萨克逊兵只听从韩吉斯的命令，而大王和韩吉斯之间还没达成协议。”好在他讲话时声音压得很低，清脆的骰子声和群众的喧嚣声做了最好的掩护。他看着骰子在桌上滚动，皱起眉头说：“这玩意儿有些邪门儿，就像国王建堡垒一样。”  
这句话触动我的心弦，使我联想到一些已经混淆的记忆。我接过骰子，往桌面一掷，一面不经意问道：“邪门？……为什么？”  
“嘿！这才像话，我赢了……我刚才说到哪里，呃，对了，那些北佬毛病特别多——要是有一天刮着冷风，他们就会说是鬼魂作祟。他们建堡垒不用测量，而是叫一些巫师看风水，听说有四次城墙已经建得和人齐高，第二天又被夷为平地……，”他掷个十一点面有得色说道：“我赢定了。”  
“我还是有机会赢你，”我说：“难道没派人守卫吗？”  
“守卫？还不是形同虚设？他们都是些饭桶。”  
我接过骰子，一掷，竟然是个双六。狄尼士老大不情愿将半数的铜板移到我桌子。我说：“那地方既然那么邪门，大王为什么不换个地方呢？”  
“那地方位在巉岩之上，形势险要，只要把守住关口，南部和北部就没有后顾之忧，此外交通尚称方便，有一条小径直通山顶，从前山上曾有一塔，当地居民称为王者之塔。”  
国王堡垒……狄百宁……记忆逐渐鲜明起来……橡树干像白骨般耸立在蔚蓝的天空，猎鹰的尖叫声，两位国王并肩立着，赛狄克在我身边说道：“怎么？你打算上哪儿去？”  
我摇摇骰子，往桌上一掷，三点。我懊恼说道：“这次你赢定了。”  
他果然以一点之差赢我，于是面有得色将我桌上所有的铜板移走。当他做这个动作时，我看到他手肘滑过桌面，碰到泼洒在上面的酒渍。我心里已经盘算好：让他赢够钱，再设法引他到帘后的妓院。现在轮到我掷骰子，我拿起骰子，从眼角瞟到卡戴尔站在门口——时间到了，现在正是离开的时候。骰子滚了好几滚，四点。狄尼士心满意足吁了一口气。  
“这是最后一次，”我说：“不论输或赢，都由我出钱买瓶酒，然后回到我住的地方好好喝几杯。”  
“你不用吩咐仆人去找客栈，宫里就有足够的地方让你们住宿。双五，梅林杂种，你投降了吧？”他灌下最后一口酒，身体向后靠，露出轻松的笑容。  
我将铜板全移到他的桌上，站起来说：“好吧！我愿意认输。”我私下搜寻酒保的踪迹，想要向他买瓶酒带回去，不料狄尼士用力往桌上一拍，杯子被震得滚落地上，跌成碎片。人们停止交谈，往这边看来。  
“梅林杂种，不要走！我们继续玩下去，你难道不想翻本吗？”  
“看在老天的份上，狄尼士——”  
“好吧，就算我也是个杂种，然而有个国王当父亲总比不知来历的野杂种强太多了！”他边说边打嗝，引起旁人的哄堂一笑。我在一边陪着笑，拾起骰子说：“如果你坚持要再玩下去，我也不忍扫你的兴，但我们可以回家一边喝酒，一边玩，一直玩到上床为止。”  
一只手重重落在我的肩膀上，我正想回头，另一只手又抓住我的手臂。狄尼士目瞪口呆望着我的后面，四周顿然陷入一片岑寂。  
黑胡子松开我的手说：“先生，你大概不愿在这里引起争执，我们到外面讲几句话好吗？”


	30. Chapter 30

6

我成为众人目光的焦点，却没人开口说话。“你们要做什么？”  
“请你出去一下，”黑胡子重复说道：“我们不想在这里引起争执。”  
“我没有惹你们，”我理直气壮说道：“为什么要和你们一齐出去？你们先将事情说清楚，我才跟你们出去。掌柜的，这些人是谁？”  
“国王的手下，如果你没做亏心事，最好听他们的话，乖乖走出去——”  
“我没做亏心事，他们难道就会轻易放过我吗？”我说：“我知道事情并不是那么简单。”我用力甩掉压在我肩上的手，回头面对他。狄尼士瞪大了眼睛，对我突然强硬起来的态度，感到大吃一惊。“我没做出什么见不得人的事，”我对黑胡子说：“有什么话你当众说出来！”  
“我对你朋友刚才说的话感到兴趣。”  
“你为什么不找他谈呢？”  
黑胡子不动声色说：“我们等下自然会和他谈，但你先告诉我们，你是谁？从哪儿来的？”  
“我是恩利斯，从小在马利都南长大，五年前离开这里到康瓦尔谋生。”  
“你是这个年轻人的亲戚吗？”  
“我们是亲戚，然而我在家庭中没什么地位，就像他刚才说的，我是个私生子。”  
“慢着。”后面忽然传来苍老的声音，一个我不认识的老人从人群中挤出来。“这个年轻人说的是实话，他的确是老国王的外孙梅汀·恩利斯。”他对我说：“你大概不记得了，我是老国王的车夫。”他斜睨了黑胡子一眼说：“不管你是不是国王的部下，都没有理由找这个年轻人的麻烦。他说的全是实话，五年前，老国王去世那天，他忽然失踪了，从此就不知去向。但我愿意替他作证，他绝不会做出任何对大王不利的事情；因为他从小就被训练成一个教士，连自卫的能力都没有，更谈不上打仗了。”他友善地向我点点头说：“是的，他的确就是梅汀·恩利斯，虽然这些年来他已经从一个孩子长成高大的青年，然而我还是认得出来。”他眼睛一瞬也不曾离开我的脸上。“很高兴能再看到你，大家都以为你已经葬身火窟了。”  
我终于也认出他来——他是外公的车夫之一，多年不见，苍老许多。我对黑胡子说：“他说得没错，我就是妮妮安公主的儿子。”  
黑胡子神色逐渐黯淡下来，“真的吗？”  
“真的，当然是真的。”老车夫点点头，一迭声说道。  
黑胡子嘴巴翕张，我知道他要问下一个问题，我的心怦然作跳，血液一下子涌到脸上。  
“你父亲是谁？”  
“我不知道。”希望他以为我脸上的红晕是因为羞耻心作祟。  
“我再问一遍，你要老实回答，”黑胡子说：“你父亲是谁？”  
“我不知道。”  
他犀利的眼睛像要贯穿我似的。“你还记得令堂吗？”  
“当然。”  
“她难道没告诉你？”  
我不耐烦说：“信不信由你，我已经烦够了！从小到现在，人们老是拿同样的问题问我。我难道不想知道自己的生父是谁吗？母亲却不肯透露出一丝口风，问急了，她只会说我是魔鬼的孩子，也许这就是真实的答案。”我心念一转说：“你们问这个有什么目的？”  
“我刚才听这个年轻人说有个国王当父亲总比不知来历的野种强太多了。”  
“我这当事人都没有被他激怒，你何必多管闲事呢？”我说：“你难道会计较一个烂醉如泥的人说出来的话吗？”  
“我们只想证实一件事，现在果然证实你就是国王要找的人。”  
“国王？”  
他点点头：“我们已经找了三个星期，现在随我们去觐见国王。”  
“我？”我被搞得满头雾水，如果他们三星期前就开始找我，这件事应该和安布劳希无关。  
狄尼士一直噤若寒蝉坐在椅子上，现在他忽然纵身向前，杯中的酒溅到桌上。“国王找他做什么？”  
“这件事和你无关，”黑胡子说：“既然是你帮我们找到他，你可以得到一笔奖金。”  
“奖金？”我说：“到底是怎么一回事？”  
狄尼士神色一变说：“我可没说什么，你们到底有什么目的？”  
黑胡子点点头说：“是你说的话使我们找到他。”  
“他离家很久，问我一些家里的事，我们谈的都是家常话。”狄尼士振振有辞说：“我们如果图谋不轨，也不会选择这种场合公然谈论吧？”  
“没有人说他叛国，是国王想见他，”黑胡子说：“我们只是奉命行事罢了。”  
老车夫满脸困惑说道：“你不能伤害他，他真的是妮妮安的儿子，不相信你们可以问妮妮安本人。”  
黑胡子眼睛一亮说：“她还健在？”  
“是的，她现在住在圣彼得修道院。”  
“不要再去打扰她，”我心里一惊，怕他们真的从她口中问出安布劳希的名字。“连佛提吉恩都不敢动她，你们没理由侵害我们的自由。”  
“你以为我没有资格吗？”  
“那么你到底凭什么？”  
“这个。”他手中多出一把雪亮的利刃。  
“算你厉害，我愿意跟你一起走，但请不要再去骚扰家母平静的生活。”我说：“你从她那里也问不出结果。”  
“她至少知道谁是你亲生的父亲。”  
“她真的不知道，”老车夫滔滔不绝说道：“我一生都在宫里做事，妮妮安公主替魔鬼生了一个孩子，这是众人皆知的事实。”老人对我说：“孩子，不要怕，跟他们一齐走，他们绝不敢加害妮妮安或妮妮安的儿子。”  
“我没做错事，没什么好怕的，”我硬着头皮说：“狄尼士，这不是你的错，我不怪你，告诉我的仆人，我和国王的部下一齐去见国王。”  
我踏大步走到门口，旁人自动让出路来，狄尼士也跟着踉踉跄跄走出来。我们走到街上时，黑胡子回过头来：“我差点忘记，这是你的奖金。”  
他将一包钱丢到狄尼士的脚边，叮叮当当发出清脆的声音。狄尼士眼珠咕噜噜转动，弯下腰捡起钱包，纳入怀里。


	31. Chapter 31

7

佛提吉恩和我过去的记忆略有出入，印象中他个子比较魁梧，很容易让人留下深刻的印象。然而多年来，我已经由一个孩子长大成人，相形之下就觉得他比以前矮小。  
这地方丝毫没有朝廷应有的肃穆和气派，从那些女人的举止和宫中的摆设，都让人觉得佛提吉恩已经被逼到死角，到了山穷水尽的时候。然而一匹走投无路的野狼比在原野中出没的野狼更加危险——佛提吉恩仍是一匹狼，此外他选择了一个正确的立足点。  
国王堡垒，正是我记忆中那个耸立河谷之上的绝壁，只有一条蜿蜒的小路通到山顶，山腹有一个凹处正好替马匹牲口提供天然的屏障。虽然已是春天，这山谷却没什么绿意，碎石堆中几乎寸草不生，几场春雨下来，雨水从山头流下，形成几百呎高的瀑布。  
这次的行程一共花了六天。我们在微曦中从马利都南出发，这条北向的道路比东行的道路路况更差，交通经常被女人的软轿阻塞，又一再被恶劣的天气所耽误，到派拿时，前面的桥被洪水冲掉，我们花了大半天的时间才涉过黛芬河，到达杜曼门，此后一路顺利，第六天中午时分我们已经到了狄百宁。  
黑胡子不知用了什么手段，胁迫母亲和我们一齐去见国王，她坐在马拉的轿车中，由两个修女陪同。我一直找不到机会和她私下相谈，有时我们眼光相接触，她眼中总是充满焦虑的神情，但她讲话时声音却非常平静，瞧不出任何异样。  
我们既然无法私下密谈，因此我又把告诉狄尼士和黑胡子的故事向她复述一遍，至于安布劳希和不列塔尼的事自然是绝口不提。  
母亲和以前有显著的改变：脸色苍白，人消瘦了许多，并且变得沉默寡言，不苟言笑。和她相处几天，我发现她已经丧失了以前的异禀；我不知道是时间使她的法力消失，还是宗教的力量改变了一切。  
他们对母亲相当礼遇，一切都以对公主的礼节接待。我虽然没受到特别的优待，但我住的地方和坐骑也算是顾到我的体面。侍卫和我讲话时也都彬彬有礼，对我的问话，却避而不答。他们一定知道国王找我的原因，有一两次我从他们眼光中看到怜悯的表情。  
到了狄百宁，我们立刻被带到国王面前。佛提吉恩的司令部位在峭壁和河流之间的平原。从这地点，可以清楚看到山顶堡垒建筑的情形。他们利用天然的地形、河流和山壁作为屏障，只在道路旁建立一排防御的栅栏。  
大部分人都住在营帐里，佛提吉恩住的地方还维持着小朝廷的气派，他接见我们的大厅相当宽敞，木柱当中，挂着织工精致的帐幔，地板上铺着就地取材的青石板，灯心草从罅隙中抽出嫩芽。  
佛提吉恩的宝座，雕刻着各种精细的图案，当中嵌着闪闪发亮的宝石，一旁坐着的是他的萨克逊王后罗雯娜。屋里早就挤满人，大部分是武装的武士，其中还有些穿着朝服的政府官员。站在佛提吉恩后面那些人，从服饰可看出是一些祭师和巫师。  
我们走过去时，全场忽然静下来，所有的眼光都注视着我们。国王从宝座上站起来，张开双臂。“公主殿下，欢迎你的光临。”他用优雅的皇室礼节将母亲介绍给罗雯娜王后。  
那些人交头接耳，不知在议论什么。国王当众宣布：他请母亲到这儿来，并非想和她算肯莱克的旧账。他看我一眼，淡然地点点头，然后挽着母亲的手臂，引她到宝座前，命人再添一张椅子，请她坐下来。我也在卫兵护送下，站在国王面前。  
佛提吉恩坐定后，双手放在扶手上，看着我，又看看母亲，脸上露出和蔼的笑容。那些人停止窃窃私语，期待事情的发生。  
国王对母亲说：“夫人，一路辛苦了，很抱歉，让你千里迢迢从马利都南赶来这里。”母亲一手放在胸前的十字架上，喃喃说了些客套话答礼。她穿着棕色的会袍，然而看起来仍然仪态万千，气质高贵。  
佛提吉恩微笑道：“请介绍令郎给大家认识好吗？”  
“他叫梅林，五年前父王去世那一天，忽然离家出走，此后就在康瓦尔一家修道院中担任抄写古书的工作。”  
国王对我说：“你在康瓦尔住了五年？你今年几岁了？”  
“十七岁，”我坦然面对他的眼光说：“陛下，我离开马利都南已经整整五年了，谁知第一次回家，就被您的部下用武力强迫到这里来。”  
“我为他们的行为向你致歉，”国王说：“他们以为事情紧要，刻不容缓，只好用强迫的手段。”他对母亲说：“妮妮安夫人，我可以向你保证，你在这里绝对安全，我知道这五年来，你一直住在圣彼得修道院中苦修，和肯莱克的叛逆行为丝毫没有瓜葛。”  
“陛下，我的儿子也是无辜的，”母亲的语气非常平静，却是铿锵有力。“梅林五年前因为怕肯莱克会对他不利，所以离家出走。那时他还是个孩子，后来他又在康瓦尔修道院抄写古书，不可能做出任何对大王不利的叛逆行为。况且我早就风闻肯莱克将会支持佛提谟，我儿子却一无所知，我不明白大王为什么请他到这里来？”  
佛提吉恩对我在康瓦尔逗留的事情似乎没什么兴趣。他一手支着头，浓眉下的眼睛，炯炯有神打量着母亲。他的声音和表情庄严而慎重，然而空气中有种气氛，使我觉得全身不自在。我最先还不知道原因，后来才发现站在国王后面那些祭师和巫师一直打量着我。我用眼角瞟一下四周，发现那些人也同样用冷冷的眼光看着我——几乎所有的视线都集中在我的身上。  
国王声音响起来：“你没结过婚吗？”  
母亲摇摇头，睫毛垂下来。  
“那孩子的父亲在你们结婚前暴病死亡？还是战死？”  
“都不是，”母亲声音很低，但非常清晰，我看她双手不安地绞在一起。  
“他现在还活着？”  
母亲没做声，低下头，头罩跟着垂下来，遮住她脸上的表情。皇后罗雯娜的眼光始终盯着母亲，满脸不屑的表情。她有一双澄蓝的眼睛，穿着紧身的宝蓝色上衣，胸口开得很低，丰满莹洁的乳房若隐若现。她的双手和胸部一样白皙，然而手指形状扭曲丑陋，上面戴着各色各样的指环遮丑。  
国王对母亲的沉默，皱起眉头，然而声音却没有一丝不快。“妮妮安夫人，你难道没告诉过孩子，他父亲是谁？”  
“没有，”母亲虽然低着头，一副不胜羞愧的样子，然而声音却非常清晰、有力。我看不清她脸上的表情，然而我看到她一双纤纤素手放在裙子褶缝当中。我想起过去的妮妮安，她曾经拒绝过格兰王的求婚……我也想起父亲在灯下审视我的表情……我心里忽然恐慌起来——佛提吉恩听到我回国的传闻，所以才将我们母子带来这里，他见过安布劳希，一定已经看出我们之间的相像之处。我不知道他究竟要将我当做人质还是奸细囚禁起来？  
母亲似乎感应到我的想法，她抬起头看了我一眼；现在她看起来不像个公主，而像一个陷入恐惧中的女人，我对她露出会心的微笑，她才定下神，恢复常态，原来她正在为我担心。  
我僵立着，等着国王采取下一步行动。  
国王摩挲着手上的指环。“令郎告诉我的部下，这世界上没有人知道他父亲的名字。你现在应该告诉他了，他有权利知道自己父亲的名字。”  
我脱口而出道：“这关你什么事呢！”  
母亲谴责地看了我一眼，对佛提吉恩说：“你为什么问我这些问题？”  
“夫人，”国王说：“我今天请你们来这里的目的，就是想知道这孩子的父亲究竟是谁。”  
母亲反问一句：“你为什么迫切地想要知道？”  
国王露出勉强的笑容，我上前一步说：“母亲，他没权利问你，他不敢——”  
“要他安静下来，”佛提吉恩脸色一沉。  
我后面的人立刻上前掴我一个耳光，另外一个抽出剑，抵着我的背部。  
母亲失声喊道：“放开他！佛提吉恩，你如果伤害到他，我宁死也不愿告诉你孩子父亲的名字。这么多年来，我连对自己的父亲、兄弟都守口如瓶，难道会在大庭广众之下，回答你的问题吗？”  
“你现在必须为你儿子的安全，告诉我。”他点头示意，那个掴我一巴掌的人，松脱手，退到后面去，剑尖还是抵在我的背上。  
母亲将头罩掀开，身体一下坐直起来，她的脸色苍白得如同一张白纸，然而却充满威严。王后和她相形之下，就像她的侍女。四周鸦雀无声，所有的人都噤若寒蝉，站在国王后面那些巫师直挺挺站着，如同石膏像一样。我试图将自己内心的想法在无形中用心电感应传给母亲，然而集中精神，努力了一阵子，额头、全身开始出汗，最后还是失败了。我甚至不知道万一母亲为了拯救我而隐藏秘密时，在他们严刑逼供之下，我会不会泄露出来……  
母亲似乎感应到我传给她的讯息，她回头看我一眼，肩膀一震，无形中像有一只手搭在她的肩上一样。当我们眼光相接时，我才知道母亲只是像一般女人一样，试图用眼睛和我交谈，传达她的爱意和关怀。  
她对佛提吉恩说：“大王，你不该在大庭广众之下问我这样的问题。”  
国王考虑了一下，我看他额角上隐隐沁着汗，底下那些人又开始窃窃私语，声音就像蚊子一样。空气中有一种显著的紧张气氛，一股寒意自心底泛起，我皮肤上不觉起了鸡皮疙瘩。国王后面一个祭师，上前在他耳边低语，国王点点头说：“除了巫师和祭师外，其他人都要离开。”  
那些人十分不情愿地离开，临走前还发出嘁嘁喳喳的低语声。  
现在厅中只剩下几个穿长袍的巫师站在国王和王后后面，刚才在国王耳边低语的那个祭师，捻着嘴上一撮灰胡子发出胜利的微笑。他长长的指甲缝中满是污垢，给人一种不洁的印象。从他的服饰，可看出他是那些人的领袖。我想在他脸上找出法术的神秘力量，然而只看出隐隐的杀机。  
“放开他，”佛提吉恩说：“我并不想加害妮妮安的儿子。梅林，你可要合作些！当我讲话时，你如果再插嘴，或轻举妄动的话，我就要卫士带你出去。”  
抵在我后面的宝剑现在移了开来，那个人向后退了一步，但手上还是握住宝剑，随时提防着我。  
我纹风不动站在原地，就像被剥去衣服赤裸裸站在众人面前。从小到大我从没有像现在这样地无助，甚至没有力气去对抗我的敌人。我知道现在即使面对水晶洞窟中的烈焰，我还是看不出任何异象，我的法力已经随着加勒帕斯的死而丧失了。  
国王眼光现在回到母亲脸上，他狂野的眼神像要射出烈焰来。“夫人，你现在可以回答我的问题了吧？”  
“当然！”她说。


	32. Chapter 32

8

母亲讲话时神情异常冷静，国王脸上掠过一丝诧异的神色。她伸手将头罩拉到后面，坦然迎接国王咄咄逼人的眼光。  
“我没有不可告人的秘密，为什么要隐瞒呢？”母亲说：“我自己早就看破红尘，皈依了天主，不在意世人批判的眼光。我儿子也是与世隔绝，在修道院中成长，我相信他也能接受别人的冷言冷语。如果你不是在大庭广众之下逼问，我会立刻答复你。”  
母亲没有一丝恐惧，脸上甚且带着超然的微笑。她没再看我一眼，专心一意答复佛提吉恩的问题。  
我尽量控制自己的情绪，使自己看来面无表情。我不知道母亲打算说什么，但是如果她为了我的安全着想，不会泄露出安布劳希的名字。  
窗外开始下雨，光线愈来愈幽暗，一个奴隶持着火炬，从门外走进来，佛提吉恩摇摇手示意他离去，我想他是为了顾及母亲的羞耻心。  
我心里胡思乱想着，这里一片漆黑，没有光线，没有火焰，没有希望……  
“你说吧！”佛提吉恩说：“谁是这孩子的父亲？”  
“我不认识他，甚至从未看清他的庐山真面目，”母亲说：“我希望我儿子会谅解我将这件事说出来，你苦苦相逼，我不得不说。”  
佛提吉恩看我一眼，我脸上仍是一无表情。  
母亲继续说：“那年我才十六岁，像一般少女一样，内心充满着对爱情的憧憬。圣马丁节（十一月十一日）前夕，宫中的侍女侍候我上床后，也跟着沉沉入睡，发出均匀的鼻息声。我那天心情烦躁，翻来覆去都无法成眠，于是起身走到窗前。”  
“那晚月色皎洁，银光照进窗来，洒满了一地。当我回过头时，仿佛看到一个年轻人站在床前，他长得英俊魁梧，穿着罗马式战袍，肩上还披着斗篷，全身佩戴了许多宝石。我第一个念头就是猜想他一定趁众人熟睡之际，从围墙中爬进来，后来又发现自己披头散发，光着双足，怕他对我意图不轨，于是便张开嘴，想要叫醒那些熟睡的女仆。那个年轻人微微一笑，示意我不要呼救，他对我并没有恶意。他走入黑暗里，当我向前定睛一看，他已经消失得无影无踪。”  
母亲停了一下，众人屏息静听。我记得小时候她讲故事给我听时，我总是听得如痴如醉。厅中静悄悄的，我察觉站在旁边那人打个冷颤，似乎被恐怖的气氛震慑住了。皇后血红的樱唇微微张开，半像好奇，半像嫉妒（在我眼中看来）。  
母亲眼睛定定看着国王后边那面墙说：“我以为自己是在做梦，或者白花花的月光使我看花了眼，然而他后来又出现了。不仅在晚间出现，有时大白天，我和侍女在一起时他会出现。我那时才了解，我看到的并不是梦境，那个年轻人也不是凡人，我祈祷上帝保佑我，但他还是照常出现；有时趁我和侍女谈笑时，有时趁我纺纱时，甚至我在父王果园散步时，他也会出现。我经常感到他的手拉着我的手臂，他的声音在我身边说话，然而看不到他的人影，除了我之外，别人也听不到他的声音。”  
母亲的手一直放在胸前的十字架上，我知道她并非求神保佑，而是求神原谅她的谎言。她并不怕因为谎言而遭到天谴，她怕的是自己编出这些怪力乱神的故事，会混淆别人的视听。现在国王眼睛射出狂热的光芒，那些巫师的眼光就像要将她生吞活剥吃下去似的。  
“一整个冬天，他经常来找我。我从未独自一人待在寝宫中，总是有侍女作伴。但是他还是无声无息来到，晚上就躺在我身边。我自从那夜后就不曾再看到他的形象，只听到他的声音，感到他的身体……一直到了夏天我怀了身孕，他就离我而去。”母亲停了一下又说：“你一定听说过，父王知道我怀孕后，勃然大怒，拳打脚踢，打了一阵后，就把我关起来。孩子生下来后，他坚持不肯让孩子受洗，也不为他取一个教名。孩子是在九月降生的，他就以传说中一个居无定所的神仙名字命名。我生下孩子那天，恰有一只猎鹰从窗口飞进来，停住床头，黑眼珠骨碌碌望着我，所以我就叫他梅林。”  
母亲迅速瞥了我一眼，又移开她的视线。“大王，我相信你对我说的话，不会感到惊讶。你一定早就风闻过这些传说，我也知道纸包不住火，这件事无法永远隐瞒起来。现在我已将实情告诉你，请你放我和孩子回到修道院，平静地过日子。”母亲说完，拉下头罩，遮住她的脸。  
我始终密切注意国王和他身后那些人的表情，本以为国王会不耐烦地皱起眉头，没想到他脸上一片祥和，甚至还带着微笑。他正要开口，皇后却先发制人，血红的樱唇一启一阖对后面的祭师说：“毛根，这种事情可能吗？”  
那个嘴上长着灰胡子的祭师迟疑了一下说：“娘娘，这种事情是可能的。根据我多年来的观察，和我看过的许多书中，都有这类事情的记载。”他看了我一眼，摸摸胡子，对国王说：“陛下，古书中言之凿凿地记载着，一种邪恶的精灵夜间化成男人的样子，侵入闺房诱奸妇女。这位高贵的夫人一定也是受害者之一。刚才我们从她口中听她亲自证实这件事，另外我也曾和宫中一般侍女谈过，她一口咬定这孩子是魔鬼的儿子。我还听说这孩子从小就作出许多不寻常的举止，陛下，我确信这件事是真的。”  
现在每个人视线都集中在我的身上，国王就像一只觅食的野兽看到猎物就在眼前，满是垂涎觊觎的神情。我迷惑地等候着，不知道他下一步将会采取什么步骤。过了一会儿，我终于看出端倪来——这件事和安布劳希毫无关系，母亲的话，正好替他们暗中酝酿的计划，找到一个满意的答案。  
我身后那些术士不敢接近魔鬼之子，早就退避三舍，站得远远的。国王做了一个手势，他们又靠上来，我从他们的呼吸中察觉他们对我的恐惧。祭师头部很有节奏地一起一伏，其他人举起手作出辟邪的动作。他们竟然相信母亲临时杜撰的谎言。  
我脑中灵机一闪，想起狄尼士的话：建堡垒的工程进行得不顺利，经常隔天就倒塌，国王的祭师认为当中有妖魔作祟，他们一定听说过我自幼就有看见异象的能力，所以请我来这里，帮助他们。事情果真如此的话，那倒是帮助安布劳希最好的途径。也许我的神还没遗弃我，他在冥冥当中替我安排了一切……我虽然丧失了法力，但我可以应用知识的力量克服一切困难。  
我想起几年前我在这附近看到的那个坑道，也浮现出水晶洞窟中所见的异象。现在我能以建筑的常识，找出那地方地基不稳的症结，然而我从毛根的眼睛里，察觉到他们所要是巫术而不是建筑常识。  
我抬起头来，面带微笑说：“陛下！”四周一片寂静，我的话就像石子投在平静的湖里，激起许多的涟漪。“家母已经将事情和盘托出，你应该遵守诺言放她回去。”  
“妮妮安夫人是我们的上宾，”国王眼睛看着窗外的走廊，阴郁的天空飘着银灰色的雨丝。“你们两个可以到四处看看。夫人，等天气晴朗些再回去，今天的天气不宜远行。”他起身，王后跟着站起来。“房间已经预备好了，王后会带你去休息，晚餐请和我们一齐用餐。”佛提吉恩若有所思，沉吟了一下又说：“这是我临时的驿所，一切因简就陋，我已经吩咐过宫中所有的仆人，你需要什么就吩咐他们。明天我会派人护送你回家。”  
母亲跟着站起来说：“我的儿子呢？你还没答复我们，为什么要他到这里来？”  
“你的儿子有法力，他可帮我做一些事情。”国王说：“夫人，请你和王后一齐回房休息，我还有些话和你儿子谈。”他伸出手说：“我可以保证，他绝对和你一样地自由。我不会因为他的来历不明就歧视他。谢谢你千里迢迢从马利都南赶来这里作证，证实了我们的猜测。”  
母亲仔细倾听国王的话，而后礼貌地一鞠躬，径自走到我的面前。她张开双臂，我忙趋上前紧紧握着她的手。她的掌心很冰凉，我们并肩站着，我比她高出许多。她抬起头来，用焦虑的眼神看着我，像有千言万语要告诉我。  
“梅林，我不该在这种场合之下说出你的身世，希望你能谅解。”然而她眼睛说的却不是这些。  
我作出会心微笑，说道：“母亲，你今天说的话，我一点也不惊奇，我对自己的身世早就一清二楚了。”  
她瞳孔大张，想从我脸上看出端倪。我一字一句清晰地说道：“国王已经承诺过，不管我亲生的父亲是谁，他绝不会因此就歧视我们，希望你不要为我操心。”  
我不知道母亲是否会意过来，然而她一再反问我：“你早就知道了吗？你早就知道了吗？”  
“是的，你一定猜想不到，这些年来父亲经常出现在我的面前，和我说话，我对自己的出身不但不觉得羞耻，而且还引以为荣。”  
母亲错愕地看着我，好半晌才会意地点点头，脸上涌现红晕。  
她将头罩拉上来，盖住她的脸，一手插在国王臂弯里，走在国王和王后中间，两个修女跟在后面。那些巫师站在原地交头接耳，发出窃窃私语的声音。  
国王在门口，我听到他向母亲道别。走廊外面还站着一群人，他们让开一条路，等母亲和王后经过后，也跟着离去。我听到衣裙发出窸窣的声音。佛提吉恩站在门边，目送着他们离去。外面雨势惊人就像奔腾的河流，天色一下子就黑下来。国王再度进来时，后面还跟着一队武装的卫士。


	33. Chapter 33

9

他们像猎犬即将进行围剿似的，环着我站成一圈，议论纷纷。死亡的气氛重又笼罩着大厅，只是我不懂，而且也不敢相信。我想跟母亲出去，然而警卫们剑已出鞘，抖出森冷的光芒，我只好站住。  
我厉声责问大王：“这是干什么？你答应我的话，转眼就反悔了！”  
“不是反悔，我答应过不论你的出身，要让你为我服务，并没有半句虚言。因为我知道你的来历，你不是‘人’的孩子，所以我才要他们带你来。梅林，你要因你的出身而为我服务。”  
“就这样？”  
他上了台阶走回宝座坐下，动作迟缓，似乎正在考虑某件大事。廷上诸人与持火炬者跟着移动，烟雾缭绕的火光下，皮革盔甲叮当作响。窗外大雨哗哗地下着。  
佛提吉恩倾前，用拳头支着下巴说：“梅林，我们今天才证实你果然不是‘人’的孩子，而是‘魔鬼’所生。既然如此，你没有权利要求人的怜悯。但看在你母亲好歹也是公主的份上，你有权知道被带来此地的原因。你知道我计划在此建筑一座堡垒。”  
“无人不知，”我说。“而且大家都知道建不起来，每建到一人高时就倒下来。”  
他点点头。“祭师和智者告诉我，原因是基础铺设不当。”  
“很合理。”  
祭师身旁站立着一个高大的老人，杂草似的白眉毛下，一双愤怒的蓝眼睛定定地看着我，带着几分同情的样子。当我答话时，他举起手来摸摸胡子，像掩饰一个笑容。  
国王听而不闻地继续说：“他们一致认为，王者之塔应该建筑在人血之上。”  
“我想他们说的是象征性的血？”我礼貌地问道。  
毛根突然用手杖敲着地板大叫：“人血就是人的血！灰泥要和血，地基也要洒血！古时候没有一个帝王不是这样建堡垒的。你知道吗？一个强壮的战士，一个勇士的血可以使城墙立千秋万世而不颓。”  
他的声音戛然而止，我的心开始擂鼓，沉痛的程度使得我四肢的血管都感到刺痛。我冷冷说道：“那与我何关？我又不是战士。”  
“你也不是人，”国王沙哑地说。“关键在此，梅林，这是他们的建议，说我该找一个没有父亲的孩子，把他的血洒在地基上。”  
我瞪着他，再看看四周那些人的脸庞，只有极少数人敢迎接我的视线，但从他们的敢迎接我的视线，但从他们的脸上不难看出我一开始就察觉到的戾气。我回身对国王说：“这算什么？我离开威尔斯时，这是一个充满艺术家、学者和诗人的文明国家，而你现在满口血腥，竟要以活人当祭品。这岂不是把现代化的威尔斯逼回巴比伦和克里特的时代吗？”  
“我并没有提到‘以人当祭品’，”佛提吉恩说：“不要忘记你根本不是人的孩子。”  
窗外的雨水掷击在地面。有人清清喉咙，那老战士确实是同情我，但却无意多管闲事。  
真相终于大白，这件事和安布劳希或母亲根本无关。她的证词保障了她的安全，甚至因此受到礼遇；安布劳希更扯不上干系，我不是以他的儿子或奸细身份而被拘留在此。他们想要的只是这场残酷肮脏的法术中，一个当祭品的“魔鬼之子”。  
够讽刺的是，他们找到的对象并非“魔鬼之子”，也不是曾经拥有法力的小孩，而是比一般人稍为聪明的年轻人而已。但，这也许就够了，以我所学，并用他们的矛来攻他们的盾。  
我露出笑容，越过毛根去看其余的巫师。他们一副如临大敌的样子，连毛根都用手杖护住前胸。“你们怎敢肯定我的魔鬼父亲不会来帮我呢？”  
“一派胡言！王上，我们没有时间听他胡说八道。”毛根急得大声斥喝，其他巫师也跟着逼近王位，异口同声说：“对！马上杀他。不要浪费时间，带他上祭坛去吧！只要诸神的愤怒一平息，城墙自然就会挺立。他的母亲不会知道，即使知道，又能如何？”  
他们像猎犬争相扑上，我试着思考，但根本连贯不起来。宝剑已经出鞘，血腥味儿隐隐可闻。我盯着火光下闪闪发亮的刀刃，竟然看到加勒帕斯生出翅膀，在阳光下冉冉而去……  
我对着那柄剑说：“告诉我一件事，谁杀了加勒帕斯？”  
“他说什么？魔鬼的孩子说了什么？”整个大厅嗡嗡作响。一个沙哑的声音吼道：“让他说话。”原来是那个胡子花白的战士。  
“谁杀了马利都南的魔术师加勒帕斯？”我几乎是用喊的，那声音自己听起来都觉得奇怪。  
众人不解地面面相觑。佛提吉恩说：“那个老头子啊？他们说他是间谍。”  
“他只是一个魔术师，也是我的老师。”我说。“他教给我许多东西，佛提吉恩。”  
“他教你什么？”  
我微微一笑。“至少使我知道你们这些人的愚昧与平庸。好啦，佛提吉恩，你和你那些骗子拿着刀子，带我去看那站不起来的墙吧！假如我没有更好的办法，我就‘不是人的儿子’！”我故意用轻蔑的语气说：“这根本是那些老笨蛋想不出办法的搪塞之词。否则他们为何眼看墙坍了四次，才想到用我的血呢？只要让我看一眼，我就可以告诉你原因何在。看在众神的份上！佛提吉恩，假如我死去的血可以使城墙挺立，那我活着的血该可以替你立下多少大功！”  
“胡说！其中必定有诈！不要听他！他一个小孩懂什么！”毛根又叫起来，巫师们亦众口纷纭，只有老战士粗暴地高声说：“让他一试，不但无害而且有利。神若愿意相助何必求助魔鬼？我赞成让他试试看。”大厅内许多人看不惯巫师的兴风作浪，群起而和之。  
佛提吉恩皱着眉，眼光从毛根、战士，转到大雨倾盆而下的拱门。“现在？”  
“最好是现在，”他们说。“我们没有多少时间。”  
“对，时间不多，”我朗声应着，众人屏声静气看着我。“雨势很大，佛提吉恩。一个国王的堡垒若经不起雨打，他算什么国王呢？而你的城墙却一再倒坍，这就是你用盲人当军师，在黑暗中建城的结果。带我去看看，若你愿意听，我还可以教你怎样在光明中重建。”  
话才刚说完，雨突然停了。一片静寂中，只有惊讶的咽气声，连毛根都张大嘴，愣住了。然后，像拨开云雾似的，太阳出来了。  
我哈哈大笑。“怎么样，看到了吧？来吧，大王，我们看堡垒去。要他们带着火把，我们会用得上的。”


	34. Chapter 34

10

还没走到墙角，我的话就应验了。一些工人陆陆续续从岩石上走下来，披着麻袋当雨衣的工头走上前来，似乎不知雨已经停了。他脸色苍白，两眼充满血丝，似已熬夜多日。他神色惊慌地停在国王面前，不时以湿淋淋的手背揩着脸。  
“又倒了？”佛提吉恩问道。  
“是的，大王。我发誓，不是我们的错，前几次也不能怪我们。昨天你也亲自看到我们架设的情况；我们清除了整个场地，重新来过，可是墙还是倒了。”他舔舔上唇看了我一眼，可见他知道国王和祭师们的计划。“你现在就要上去？”  
“是的，把你的人带开。”  
他吸了一口气，转身朝蜿蜒的山道跑去。我听到他大声喝叫的声音，有人牵来一匹驴子，让国王乘坐。我双手被粗绳紧紧缚住，警卫寸步不离。四周的官员低声谈话，巫师们机警而冷漠地走在后面。我看得出他们并不担心将要发生的事情。或许这些人对他们的神就像我对自己一样有充分的信心。如果我像一般凡人一样变不出戏法来，他们就没什么顾虑；万一我有法力，他们也有办法驳倒我。他们认为整个计划都是被我虚张声势而破坏的，而拨云见日则纯属运气。  
太阳照得长在岩石间的草丛熠熠生辉。我们来到岗上，下面河谷一览无遗，谷底银蛇似的河流躺在两堵绿色围墙之间。炊烟从主帐篷顶上缕缕上升，围在木造大厅周围的营帐纠集如菇群，人比小甲虫大不了多少。这地方的确不同凡响，道地的“鹰王之府”。国王在一丛被风打坏，只剩光秃的树枝的橡树前停下，指着前面说：“昨天还看得见西边的墙。”  
树丛再过去是一条窄窄的山脊，沿着山脊是工人与骡马上下的山道。所谓王者之塔就是筑在三面都是悬崖峭壁的巨岩上，只有一条山道通到我们脚下所站的地方。岩顶是一块平台，长宽大约都是一百步。刚才那场雨和坍方的城墙使原来杂草丛生的碎石地变成和了灰泥的沼泽。其中三面墙大约已经筑到肩膀的高度，第四面墙则一塌糊涂，有些石块插在灰泥中，有的则颤巍巍的像随时要倒下来似的。工人们用粗大的松木当做支柱，架起帆布棚，使工事免受大雨的影响。如今有些支柱已经折断，有些是被城墙的石块撞倒，帆布被风吹得噼啪作响，满目疮痍凄凉的景象。  
工人们聚集在工地的一角，恐惧之情溢于言表，倒不是怕国王的愤怒，而是对超自然的力量感到恐惧。  
守卫用枪矛交叉守住路口。看到国王，就把矛收回。我抬起头对佛提吉恩说：“除非我血溅悬崖，毛根不会放过我的。但是，你若不松绑，我也无法勘察地基出了什么差错。”  
他下巴一抬，警卫会意，放开我。我缓步前进，驴子踏着细碎的脚步跟在后面，众人也跟上来。毛根挤上前，神色紧张地在国王身旁耳语。我只听到了一些片断：有诈……逃跑……机会不再……血……  
国王停下来，众人跟着止步。有人说：“孩子，这个给你。”我转身看到老战士递出一根手杖。我摇摇头，转头继续前进。  
草丛间长满蕨类植物，水洼闪耀其间，使我必须眯着眼睛才能瞧个仔细。  
倒塌的西墙是紧临崖壁而砌的，然而大部分的石块都是向内倾塌。临崖那面墙的墙角由于灰泥滑落，形成黏嗒嗒的小斜坡。靠山道的北面墙，留下一条走道的空间，我穿过凌乱的石块和工具，到堡垒的中心。  
地面上满是厚厚的灰泥，小水洼在太阳下耀眼如黄铜。时间已近傍晚，我赶忙利用最后一丝余光，审视墙倒坍的情形。  
背后的人群议论声一直不歇。武器在太阳下亮闪闪的，毛根开始焦虑起来，试图用高亢的声音干扰国王的沉默。假如我再不开口，或有所行动，人群一定会听他的。  
骑在驴背上的国王可从墙的缺口处看见我，其他人恰好被墙遮住了。我小心翼翼登上巍巍欲坠的西墙，好让大家都能看见我。此举一则想打动国王，再则可利用这个有利的位置观察来时行经的道路。由于刚才挤在众人之间，我根本无法从长满树木的斜坡看出所以然。  
人群渐渐喟有烦言。我学祭师做法的样子缓缓举起双手，像在向太阳祈求——我得充出内行的样子让他们不敢上前，直到我找出多年前所看到的坑道为止。我不能让他们看出破绽，至少必须像那只领我找到坑道的猎鹰一样充满信心。  
我想找出多年前我避开人群而藏身的山坳。坡下的树林比记忆中茂密，然而我还依稀可以认出那个冬天我们来到此地的情景……  
我们是从谷口骑马而入，沿着河经过密林，跨过低低的山脊进入那一个山坳。两个国王和肯莱克、狄尼士等人就在榕树下休息，架起煮东西的营火。那时是中午，我走路时会踩到自己的影子，然后我在一块岩石的影子下吃饭……  
有了，一块灰色的岩石，那影子被一棵小橡树劈开，两个国王经过我身边向堡垒走上去的。山道旁一块灰色的岩石，小橡树生于其上。从那边直直上去，经过陡峭的树林，就是猎鹰引导我的飞行路线。  
我放下双手转过身来，薄暮的阳光被灰云遮住，天色很快地暗下来，树林显得更密。佛提吉恩身后的云镶着金边，雾样的光线罩住远方的山坡，形成一片片朦胧的山影。众人的斗篷被风吹得噼啪作响，火把上的火焰迎风招展。  
我慢步从西墙上走下来。走到中央时，在国王看得见的范围内停下，高举双手，掌心向下，好像对地下的神朝拜似的。嗡嗡的私语又传开了，间杂着毛根不耐烦的声音。我放下手，走了回去。  
“怎么样？”国王用充满挑衅、威严而沙哑的声音问我。他骑在驴上似乎有些坐立不安。  
我不理他，只朝人群最拥挤的地方视而不见地走过去。双手紧握着，两眼则盯着地上：我看到那些人推推挤挤地让出一条路来，我跨过山道，神色俨然地走在碎石黏湿的地上。警卫没有拦我，经过一支火把下时，我手一举，那人一语不发地跟上来。  
这条供工人和骡马上下的山道是新辟的，但愿这就是两个国王走过的小径。走到半山腰时，我就发现了那块灰石。树根已经被羊齿植物所淹没，树瘤间已有新芽冒出。我毫不迟疑地离开山道，朝蓊蓊郁郁的树林走进去。  
树林比我印象中还要浓密，也许自我和赛狄克钻过去以后，就没有人取道于此。一切仍然维持原状，就像那年冬天的中午一样，清楚地呈现在我眼前。我走得很快，明知第二天就会吃到划伤和衣服撕破的苦头，但当时为了造成特殊的效果，非如此不可。我记得斗篷被勾住时，那持火炬的人赶紧跳上来替我解开。  
山坡上杂树丛生，山上滚下来的石块堆叠在荆棘上，接骨木、金银花像头发般密密滋长，尖锐的刺在火光下摇曳发光。我停了下来。国王骑的驴子也跟着停下来。  
国王说：“这是什么？这是什么？你把我们带到哪里来了？我告诉你，梅林，你没有多少时间了，如果你再不表现给我们看……”  
“你们有的看的，”我提高声音，故意让挤在国王身后的人也能听到，“佛提吉恩大王，你们之间谁有胆量跟我进去看藏在堡垒下，那头吃掉地基的怪兽呢？火把给我。”  
我拿了火把，根本不在乎有没有人跟上来，拨开挡在洞口的树丛，走进去。  
方形的洞口仍是开的，而且安全地支撑着，后面是一条干燥的竖坑，通向山腹。  
我停下来，弯身通过楣石，火把举在前面进入坑道。

我心里已有儿时的记忆总是比较夸张的准备，然而，那个洞甚至比我记忆中还大。洞内那黑暗而空洞的感觉，在一泓如镜的水面映照下倍觉深刻，只留下洞口处一块新月形的干地。广大而平静的湖面，映着岩壁上突出的石柱，像偃卧的拱门上下辉映，然后又隐没在黑暗中。深处仍有淙淙的流水声传来，但此地湖面光滑如镜，水波不兴。倒是墙壁上一片湿润，水不断地流渗入湖底。  
我高举着火把走到水边，小小的火光把黑暗硬生生推开了些，那显而易见的黑暗比野兽的皮毛更浓，贴在身上像厚毡一样。火光接触到滑动的水面，岩壁上光辉灿烂像镶着千万颗碎钻。空气寒冽而静止，空谷间传来回响，就像林间深处鸟鸣的回音。  
洞口人声鼎沸，吵着要进来抓我的声音，已清晰可闻。我的脑筋迅速地转着。  
我可以冷静地说出事实，带他们爬上隧道去看：由于山腹中空，因此无法承受过重的重量。但我怀疑他们是否肯听我的话，何况，他们会给我时间说吗？大敌当前，佛提吉恩需要的不是理论和工程师，他要的是立即见效的魔法，以坚定部下的信心，使他们肯为他效忠。他个人也许能相信合理的解释，但赌注太大，使他无法听从。依我猜测，他会先杀我，再想办法支撑隧道，或是填起来，也许拿我当填料之一。否则，难保他的工人不会逃跑。  
他们像出了巢的蜂群涌进来，更多的火炬将黑暗彻底击溃。湖上映出五颜六色的衣影，武器和宝石交相辉映；他们眼底闪现惊讶的神色，呼出来的空气因为寒冷而变成白色的蒸汽。他们像来到圣地的信徒，只敢交头接耳地低语，没有人敢大声说话。  
我举手向大王示意，他走上前和我并肩站在水边。我向下一指，水面下有一块像是岩石的东西，闪着微弱的光，形状有些像龙。我张开嘴，话像石上的滴水，一点点渗出来。  
“魔法就在这里，大王，它躺在你的堡垒下，使城墙每建必倒。你手下哪一个预言家能找出这个症结呢？”  
火光摇曳下，众人跟着举步上前。火光映着流动的水面，让人觉得火焰似从池底升起，使水面像起泡的亮晶晶的酒。火炬一动，每个地方的水都发出长短、角度不同的光芒；喷出和泼出的光线，或碎裂、或跳跃、或合并，直到整池水像一团液态的火，而沿墙而下的火焰瀑布则像水晶一样。恍惚间，好像水晶洞窟重新复活了，在我的四周跳动、旋转；也好像午夜时分缀满星星的地球，闪耀地在我身边游走。  
我痛苦地吸了一口气，又说：“只要你能抽干这池水，大王，找出底下的——”  
我一愣，光线变了。没有人移动，空气也是静止的，只有火光在发抖的手上飘摇。突然，一蓬火飞到我和国王之间，使我看不见他。阴影遽落，洞中满是眼睛、翅膀、如雷贯耳的蹄声，和一条腥红色的巨龙，张牙舞爪地咆哮着……  
一阵高亢单调类似喘气的吼声，使我心悸动得几乎无法呼吸。像血液大量从伤口一涌而出，剧烈的痛楚把我狠狠地攫住，只觉双手一下痉挛一下伸张，头骨触到的岩石是坚硬且水淋淋的，我感到一阵晕眩：他们想要杀我，用我的血来支撑他们腐败的堡垒。我愤怒得无法出声，只能用手痛苦地扯着岩石，双眼只看到飞扬的旌旗、无数的翅膀、野狼的眼睛、垂涎的血盆大口，像烙印般的扫帚星的尾巴，还有在血雨中呼啸而过的繁星。  
痛楚重又把我攫住，像一把火烫的刀插入腹中。我惨叫着，伸手向飞舞在眼前的影像抓去。我听到自己的喊叫声，但不知叫些什么。这些影像在眩眼的强光下奔腾、扩散、碎裂，然后呼啸着钻入黑暗和沉寂中。


	35. Chapter 35

11

我醒来时，发现自己躺在一间挂满刺绣壁饰的房间。阳光穿窗而入，照在地上呈长方形。  
我小心动了一下，试试我的肋骨，倒是完好如初，头一点也不痛了。我全身赤裸地睡在柔软且暖和的毛皮上，背部转动时一点也不困难。我百思不解地往窗外望去，转头却看到卡戴尔站在床尾。  
“你总算醒来了。”他说。  
“卡戴尔？！我的天！看到你真好！发生了什么事？这是哪里？”  
“佛提吉恩最上等的客房，你的气势压倒他了，小梅林，结结实实压倒他了。”  
“真的？我怎么不记得，我以为自己已经完了。你是说他们不打算杀我了？”  
“杀你？请你入主圣洞还差不多，也许还要献个处女当祭礼呢。给你真是暴殄天物，给我还有些用处呢。”  
“我会转送给你。卡戴尔，我真高兴看到你！你怎么来的？”  
“他们去找令堂时，我刚好赶到修院，听说他们已经抓到你，要带你们母子两个翌日去见佛提吉恩。我花了半夜的时间去找麦立克，下半夜就去找一匹好马——我可不愿折腾自己，所以还得把你买的那匹老马安顿好。你们脚程虽快，但是你们到达派拿时，我也只是落后一天的行程而已。闲话少说，反正我还是在昨天的傍晚就赶到了。我一来就发现此地乱得像受了攻击的蜂窝一样。”他嘿嘿笑了两声。“到处都是‘梅林这个’，‘梅林那个’的……他们已经称你为‘国王的先知’呢！当我表明是你的仆人时，就被十万火急地送到这里。你能吃东西了吗？”  
“不能？怎么不能？我正饿得发慌呢。”我坐起身靠在枕头上。“咦？你说你是昨天到的，那我睡了多久。”  
“一天一夜，现在天都快暗了。”  
“一天一夜？卡戴尔，我母亲呢？”  
“她已经走了，安全返家。先别替 她担心，吃点东西我再慢慢告诉你。来！”  
他端上一个盘子，上有一碗汤、一碟肉、面包、乳酪和杏仁干。我不能吃肉，就把其他的东西全部吃光，一边听卡戴尔说话。  
“她不知道他们的企图和出了什么事，她向别人问起你时，他们只说你是国王的上宾，与巫师发生口角，但你的预言足以和所罗门王媲美。我没有机会和她说话，但我亲眼看她离开。而且是在皇家卫队的护卫下回去的。”  
“你说我和巫师发生口角，还有我说出预言的事，我怎么都不记得？”我用手拍了拍头。“我们当时是在堡垒下的洞中。我想，他们告诉你经过了吧？卡戴尔，到底发生了什么事？”  
“你真的不记得？”  
我摇摇头。“我只知道，他们想杀我来奠定堡垒的地基，我只好编谎话骗他们。我认为若能驳倒那些巫师的谬论，也许可以救自己一命，其实我只是想拖时间再找机会脱身。”  
“嗯，他们的计划，我也听说了。这些人就是那么无知。”卡戴尔还是不肯相信我的话。“你这谎话编得可真高明，你怎么知道底下有一条隧道？”  
“噢，那个，很简单。我小时候来过这里。我当时和仆人赛狄克，为了追一只猎鹰发现了那条隧道。”  
“原来如此。我要不是知道你一向的为人，也会说你是走了运。所以你就闯进去了？”  
“是的，当我每次知道倒坍的总是西面的墙时，我就想到一定与底下的矿道有关。”我急急地把我还记得的讲出来。“那光芒、闪亮的水……还有那吼声，和我从前看到的异象不太一样。我当时痛彻肺腑好像看到地狱一样，后来就昏倒了，根本不知道自己被送到这里来。”  
“这些我也不知道，当我进来时就看到你沉沉入睡，和平常没什么两样。我仔细地检查了一遍，没发现什么伤痕，只有树枝刮伤的痕迹。他们说你曾走进树林，我看看衣服倒也吻合。我可以告诉你……看他们送你来此，和谈起你的样子，我不相信有谁敢用手指头碰你，至少现在还不敢。不管你是昏倒，或精神恍惚，反正他们已被你收拾得服服帖帖了。”  
“我是怎么办到的呢？他们难道没有告诉你？”  
“怎么没有，好话都说尽了。沛力，那个拿火把给你的人说，那些黑心的巫师正准备要割你的喉咙时，所幸国王深为你们母子不畏强权所感动，而想给你一个机会。沛力说当你母亲把故事说出来时，没有人肯花两分钱赌你还能走出大厅。”他看了我一眼。“都是那个什么黑夜魔王的故事害了你，她中了什么邪？”  
“她以为大王发现了我的身世，才抓我们来当人质，要挟安布劳希。我原先的想法也是如此。”我沉思着说：“还有……一个地方若充满迷信和恐惧的气氛，是可以感觉出来的。真的，当时我全身都起鸡皮疙瘩。我相信她也觉察到了，所以打算用魔法制止魔法。她绘声绘影地编了一个鬼故事。”我咧嘴一笑。“她说得活灵活现，若不是我已有所知，还真会相信呢。算了，你继续说吧。我想知道洞内发生的事，我说了什么惊世骇俗的话吗？”  
“光凭沛力那些无头无尾的话，我可不敢确定。他发誓没有半句虚言，光听他那些描述，我看他大概有志去当吟游诗人什么的……他说，你原先只静静地站着看水，那时还很正常地和国王说话，像是解释隧道和地基的关系。那个巫师，叫毛根是吧？气得破口大骂‘胡说八道’，你忽然大叫一声，两睛发直，高举着双手像要把他的眼睛挖出来似的，然后就开始预言了。”  
“哦？”  
“你口中念念有辞，说什么老鹰、野狼、狮子、野猪……等附近所有的野兽，还包括一些本地没有的动物像龙什么的，你预言在未来的一百年内将很安全，说得像真的一样，好像愿意把最后一分钱都赌上去似的。”  
“假如我说了有关佛提吉恩或父亲的预言，也许就身不由己了。”我冷冷地说。  
“偏偏你还真是说了呢！”  
“既然如此，还是说来听听，亡羊补牢也许还来得及。”  
“我想这些话都经过修饰了，你说：赤龙和白龙发生大战，使此地变成一片废墟，血雨倾盆而下，这一类的事。似乎与将要发生的事都很吻合，白龙代表萨克逊人，赤龙代表安布劳希，赤龙挑起战端似乎是不智的，但是最后还是赢了。对了，最后是一只来自康瓦尔的熊清理了战场。”  
“熊？你说的是野猪吧，这才是康瓦尔的旗徽呀。嗯，看样子我父亲终究是……”  
“沛力说是熊，他因为觉得奇怪，所以记得特别清楚。你当时说得很清楚，而且称他亚度或亚瑟。你真的想不起来？”  
“一个字也想不起来。”  
“我记得的就只有这么多，不过你可以找机会再从他们口中套出全部的真相。这可就奇了，先知记不得自己说的话。难道又是神谕吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“你若是吃饱了，最好起来穿衣服，他们都在外面等你呢。”  
“等我干嘛？我的天，那些预言还不够呀？他们打算易地建筑堡垒吗？”  
“没有，他们只依你的指示办事。”  
“我的指示？”  
“拿一条水管把水池抽干，他们已经忙了一天一夜呢。”  
“为什么？那并不能使堡垒更安全呀，搞不好还会使岩顶垮下来呢。我吃完了，拿走吧。”  
我推开食盘把床单一掀。“卡戴尔，我真说过这样的话？”  
“是呀，你说抽干池水，就能发现吃掉堡垒地基的各种野兽，你说有赤龙和白龙。”  
我坐在床边，把头埋进手里。“我好像记起来了……我好像看到……对了，我是看到水里有一种类似龙形的东西，大概是岩石吧。然后，我说了些有关抽干水池的话……但，我没有要他们真的抽呀，我只说‘即使把水抽干，也帮不了忙。’至少，我开头是这么说的。”我抬起头来看着他。“你说他们真的在抽水找吃掉地基的水怪吗？”  
“沛力说是你的指示。”  
“沛力是个诗人，夸大其词。”  
“无论如何，他们已经抽了好几个小时了，国王正在等你。”  
我无言坐着，他不安地看我一眼，端了盘子出去，换了一盆冒着热气的水和毛巾进来。我盥洗时，他就弯腰从房间另一角的一只大箱子里找出一件衣服，搭在他肩上，一边说：“看你一副泰然自若的样子，好像一点也不紧张嘛。万一他们抽干了水，找不到东西……”  
“会有东西的，我不知道是什么……不过，若我说了，一定会实现。我看到的异象一向灵验。”  
他的眉头打了结似的。“你以为这是新闻哪？我被你那些别人看不见的异象吓得脚趾头发软也不止二十次了。”  
“你一直有点怕我，是不是？”  
“多多少少，不过现在已经不怕了，总得有个人帮我们同魔鬼打交道。来吧！少爷，试试看国王送来的这些东西合不合身。他大概认为有法力的人都要穿这种衣服吧。”  
“可不要是饰着月亮星星的白袍，外加一盘蛇的手杖吧？我的天，卡戴尔——”  
“算了，你的衣服破了，总得穿上东西吧。来吧，看起来挺不错的。而且我觉得你应该把握机会，尽量想办法影响他们。”  
我笑了起来。“很有道理。来，让我看看，嗯，不要白的，我不想和毛根别苗头，要深颜色的，黑色的斗篷，唔，这件不错。还要盘龙的胸针。”  
“但愿你的自信是对的。”他踌躇地说：“我知道现在是他们崇拜你的最高峰，可是，也许我们该趁骰子尚未掉下来前赶快逃走？我可以偷到几匹马——”  
“逃走？我目前仍是囚犯吗？”  
“四周的警卫，现在被派来服侍你，也可以摇身一变成狱卒。”他看看窗外。“天快暗了，我先去编个故事搪塞他们，你回去装睡，直到夜里……”  
“不，我不能走，只要佛提吉恩愿听我的话……让我想想看。我们被抓的那一晚你和麦立克碰过头，那表示消息已传回我父亲的耳里，假如我的判断不错，他会马上行动。目前为止我们还很幸运，假如他在佛提吉恩联合韩吉斯前赶上……”我想了想。“依常理判断，船在三天，不，四天前就出发了——”  
“你离开马利都南前，船就出发了。”他说。  
“什么？”  
他看了我的表情，不禁微笑道：“伯爵夫人和儿子无缘无故被人劫走，麦立克总不至于迟钝到不懂得快马加鞭赶回去报告吧。也许你尚未出城，船就起航了。”  
我站着让他帮我把斗篷披上。“你说他们称呼我为‘国王的先知’？他们可真说对了，先知目前最重要的就是把这些亲萨克逊的臭虫一一挖出来，而且把佛提吉恩赶出威尔斯这个易守难攻的角落，让安布劳希来收拾他。”  
“你认为你办得到？”  
“我知道我办得到。”  
“那我只好祈祷你在他们发现你的企图前脱身。”  
“有何不能？只要知道佛提吉恩的动向，我们就回去报告。”我对他笑笑，说：“所以，你还是先去偷马，藏在小河边。那儿有一棵树倒下来，横在河面上，很好认的。你去那儿等我，我先帮佛提吉恩把龙找出来。”  
我朝门走去，他一个箭步上前，挡在门口，眼带惊惧说：“你真要独自回狼窝去？”  
“我不是‘一个人’。记着，假如你不信任我，就信任我身上的另一股力量吧。我已经很了解，当神要来时，撕掉你的肉，祂也会钻进去；当祂完工时，就不着痕迹地走了……不，他们没办法伤我的。卡戴尔，不要担心，我有法力。”  
“加勒帕斯也有呀。”  
“生死有命，由不得我们，死亡终将来临，但不是今天。打开门吧，卡戴尔。”


	36. Chapter 36

12

所有的人都聚在山道要进入山坳的地方。我的身边仍有警卫（虽然表面上也许是护卫）送我去见国王。  
他们已经搭了一座平台，三面墙和屋顶以树木架成，地上铺着地毯和兽皮，佛提吉恩支着頣静坐在里面。巫师们远远地站在后面，卫队长坐在左侧。  
临时搭建成的小亭浴在斜阳的余晖中，今天大概又下雨了，草丛湿淋淋的，叶脉上都是水珠。夕阳西下以前，灰石板似的乱云虬集着。我一路行来，他们正在点燃火把；微风中，烟比火多。  
我在平台下等着。国王上下打量着我，却不吭声，他对我的评断仍有所保留——我讲的他必已有所知，如今他在等某些预言实现。否则，此处即是我血溅三尺之地。不知小不列颠那边的风向如何。小河就在三百步外，橡树和柳树下一片黑暗。  
佛提吉恩示意我站到他身边。我走上前，在国王的右边站住。几个官员看见我来，立刻走到一旁去；我想，不管发生什么事，我都应付得了。我觉得有人看着我，原来是老战士，他盯着我肩上的龙形别针，手一滑动差点松脱原先紧握的剑鞘。现场一片静穆。  
大事发生的前期总是令人不安。太阳更形西沉，冷冽的春风凉彻心扉，摩挲着被太阳炎威照得低垂下来的万物。泥地上的水坑，泛起阵阵涟漪，冷风从地板缝间渗进来。一股旋风呼啸而过，瀑布似地终归于无声无息。头上的旌旗猛烈地抖动，发出爆裂的声音。小亭的影子在濡湿的草地上拉得长长的。  
从我们等候的地方看出去，唯一活动的就是树影的晃动，太阳的余晖，斜照着堡垒西面的残墟。工人们大概都在洞里工作，只有小厮跑进跑出地报告进度：抽水管的工作很顺利，水面已降了二指距（译按：大拇指尖到小指间撑开时的距离）……水管堵住了，技师正在修理，目前先用水桶汲出来……水管修好了，水面正急速下降……快要看见池底了……  
我打着寒战，足足枯等了两个小时，才看到工人擎着火把回来。他们尚未走到王座之前，从他们毫不惊慌的表情，我心里早就有数了。工头在台前约一码处停下来，工人跟着聚集过来，我身边的警卫也逼近了些。  
兵士亦随着工人回来，他们的队长上前行个礼。  
“池水抽干了？”佛提吉恩问。  
“是的，大王。”  
“水底下是什么？”  
这军官像吟游诗人要掀起高潮时故意先卖个关子，顿了一顿，其实众人的眼光早已盯在他身上。  
一阵突如其来的强风，把他的斗篷吹得像猛力挥动的鞭子，小亭亦随风摆动，一只鸟拍拍翅膀从头上掠过。不是猎鹰，今晚不可能有猎鹰；只是一只迟归的乌鸦。  
“什么也没有，大王。”他的声音平板而没有加入私人的意见，但是，一阵风似的窃窃私语迅速地传开。毛根双眼亮如兀鹰走上前去，但国王尚未表示意见，他也不敢说话。佛提吉恩倾身问队长。  
“真的吗？有没有完全抽干？”  
“水已经完全抽干了。”他挥手示意，几个工人便上前把一些东西摆到台上：锈透了的鹤嘴锄，年代久远的斧，带扣而刀刃已钝的小刀，一小截铁链，一些无法辨认的东西，还有些陶瓷碎片。  
队长说：“我说‘什么都没有’，是指没有您预期的东西；池底也只剩石头和泥巴。我把最后一桶带来给您检视。”说着，一个工人上前把一桶泥泞往台前的地上一倒。泥水迅速地流开，凸出来的一堆东西中只有些小石块和一个银币。  
国王转头来望我，等着我提出解释。  
其实在等待的当儿，我有许多时间思考；然而多想也无用，神若要帮我，自然就会显现。我看着在最后一丝阳光照射下，红得像血的水坑，再抬头去看清朗的东方最先出现的几颗星星。另一阵风又来了，我听见它撕扯卡戴尔正在等我的橡树。  
我举步走到台前，虽然空中一片空白，但情况紧急，事不容迟。狂风吹着小亭，发出驯鹿在猎狗追杀下的哀鸣。头上的旌旗忽地被一根绳子绊住，变成像吃足了风力的帆。旗杆剧烈地前后震动，突然像被一只怪手骤然拔出似地飞上天空，转了两转，啪地一声，四平八稳地平摔在国王脚前的泥地上。  
狂风呼啸而过，然后是一片宁静。平躺的旗子已经浸了水，绿地上一条白龙，像卧在血水里面。有人害怕地说：“恶兆！”另一个则大声嚷道：“不好！龙掉下来了！”其他人跟着起哄，护旗官已经哆嗦地跪了下来。我赶紧从台上跳到众人面前，举起双臂高声说：“我们怎能怀疑上天的话？抬起头来，看看祂还要说些什么！”  
横过漆黑的东方，一道白热的扫帚星拖着长长的尾巴，看星相的天文师称为火龙。  
“你看它的方向！”我叫道。“西方的赤龙！我早说过了，大王，别把时间浪费在这些妄谈血祭，和一天才建一尺城墙的愚人身上！龙是你用墙挡得了的吗？让我梅林告诉你，遣开巫师，集合所有的军队保护你离开威尔斯回国去。这个堡垒不是你命中该有的。你自己已经看到赤龙出现，而白龙臣服的事实了，接受上天对你的警告吧！拔营回国，而且谨防赤龙尾随而上！你要我说的话，我都说了，大王，龙已经出现了！”  
众声喧嚷中，国王已经站了起来。我用斗篷蒙住身子，迈开大步，挤进群集在台前的工人和士兵间，他们并未出手阻拦。毛根的声音很快地响起，我以为他们会追上来。但台上的人只是走下台，朝营地回去；我乘着混乱间，挤出人群绕到亭后三百码外的橡树下。  
卡戴尔低声而焦急地说：“这边来。”一匹马在石上闪闪发光。我替你弄来了一匹温驯的马。”他说着，伸手帮我踏着上马。  
我笑了一下。“今晚我连火龙都骑得了。你看到了吗？”  
“当然！少爷，我亲眼看到和听到你对他们说的话。”  
“卡戴尔！怕什么？那只不过是一颗扫帚星呀！”  
“怕不怕又不是我能控制的。”  
“说得也是，趁我们还能控制的时候赶快走吧。”  
马儿从滴着水的树下走出来，迅捷地越过山脊。眼前就是河流与山间的狭小谷地。  
“您看他们会追来吗？”  
“大概不会吧！”  
可是当我们踢马打算快跑时，一个骑马的人冷不防出现，使胯下的马受惊差点失了蹄。  
卡戴尔的马被刺马丁一踢发出嘶嘶的声音。一个有些熟悉的声音说：“别动手，朋友。”  
三匹马都在跺足喘气，卡戴尔的手已抓住对方的缰绳，那人静静地坐着。  
“谁的朋友？”卡戴尔问。  
“安布劳希。”  
我说：“等一下，卡戴尔，是那个老战士。请教大名？找我有何贵事？”  
他清清喉咙，哑着声音道：“我叫葛乐斯，是康瓦尔人。”  
卡戴尔好像吓了一跳，手上仍握着闪闪发光的缰绳，老战士兀然不动，远近并无追兵尾随。  
我慢慢地说：“既然如此，可否请教你和佛提吉恩的关系？”  
“和你一样，梅林·安布劳希。”老战士白牙闪亮。“我亲自北上来查看。将这边的消息传回去给他。你来的太早了，明年春天才是成熟的时机。”  
“你一个人？”  
他像狗吠似地大笑两声。“一个人来卧佛提吉恩的底？怎么可能！我的人马上就会跟来，不过我得先追上你，希望你能给我一些消息。”然后沙哑地说：“我的天！你还怀疑我呀？我可是单枪匹马前来的。”  
“我并没有怀疑你。卡戴尔，放开他。不过我们得边走边谈，争取时间。”  
“悉听尊便。”我们放马开始快跑，我说：“你看到胸针才猜到的？”  
“更早一些，你有些神情很像他，梅林·安布劳希。”那低沉的喉音又闷笑几声。“但有的时候，你又很像魔鬼的后裔。慢点，慢点！浅滩快到了，据说巫师无法涉水？”  
我哈哈大笑。“我是会晕船的人，不过这种浅水何足畏惧？”三匹马毫不犹豫地涉水而过，奔下山坡，来到铺着石块的大路，直奔通向南方的路径。  
我们骑了一整夜，并无追兵赶来。三天后的清晨，安布劳希登陆了。


End file.
